Eighteen Days
by ladygris
Summary: You can't fall in love in only 18 days.  Can you?  Of course, it would be easier for Jennifer to find out if her man would just stay put long enough for her to catch him!
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters. I do, however, own the original characters. Any similarity between these original characters and any other person, living or fictional, is entirely coincidental and not the intent of the author.

**Author's Note:** For everyone out there wondering why I'm publishing this before finishing my Lorne AU story, I needed a break. I've reached a point in that story where I need to step back. My good friend, DaniWilder, also suggested taking a few days. So, I'm returning to a favorite pairing with a fluffy, angsty story about their Thanksgiving on Earth. With the US Thanksgiving Day only Eighteen Days away, I figured that will give me the chance to sort out the remainder of the AU. (Yes, I capitalized those words on purpose. ;) Please stick with me, and I should finish that one by Christmas. This story, however, is set immediately after "Quarantine" and contains spoilers for anything up to that point. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer Keller glared at her quarters as she let out a rushed breath. She'd tried to get the time off to prepare for her trip, but life just got in the way. Life on Atlantis, anyway. She had spent the last three hours convincing McKay he wasn't sick. There wasn't an epidemic on Atlantis. And she hadn't kissed Ronon.

That thought brought another wave of heat to her face. Just what had she been thinking? Out of all the people on Atlantis, she had to get trapped with Ronon. She liked the Satedan well enough, but his sheer size and gruff comments set her teeth on edge. While most women liked the mystery, she preferred men who smiled when she talked, listened to what she had to say, said "Ma'am" in such a way as to make her think it a compliment. She preferred. . . .

_No, I am _not_ thinking about him_, she ordered herself. Jennifer dragged her wheeled suitcase from her closet and started packing the few things she'd take to Earth with her for her oh-so-short trip to see her father. With the inter-galactic space bridge operational, she could step through the gate in Atlantis and come out in the Milky Way. On Earth. At home. She had put in paperwork for this vacation months ago, and she felt she deserved a break. After watching some of the greatest losses Atlantis had ever seen, she got eighteen days. Eighteen glorious days to spend either on the Midway Space Station or in her father's house, preparing for Thanksgiving. Anywhere but in an infirmary.

With her packing finished in record time, Jennifer straightened her desk and found the novel she'd bought before coming to Atlantis. Back then, she'd thought she would have a steady job with the occasional set of rounds to throw off her schedule. She'd arrived and immediately went to work. Her first patient, Ronon, had simply glared while she stitched a cut on his arm. Jennifer had managed to keep her hands still until the Satedan left the infirmary. Then, she sagged against the bed with relief. She'd heard of taciturn, but Ronon could put a mute to shame.

"Whoa, hey." Strong hands had caught her shoulders as she sagged. She whirled and saw _him_. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, already trying to keep the blush from covering her face. "I was just. . .overwhelmed."

"Yeah, well, Ronon can do that." He stepped back, letting his hands fall to his sides.

Before he could introduce himself, Dr. Beckett appeared. "Jen, love, are ya hurt?"

"No, Carson, I'm fine." She smiled at both men. "Just tired. And overwhelmed."

Carson had accepted her response, and _he_ went his way without another word. She later learned his identity, learned that he kept to himself outside of work, and learned that she didn't stand a chance. Some of the more attractive women on Atlantis had tried to get his attention. They all failed miserably.

Now, the week before Thanksgiving Day in the United States, Jennifer forced herself to put aside the memories. She had come to Atlantis to be Carson's assistant. Within the year, she'd gone from his assistant to his replacement. And, shortly after that, she had authorized the procedure that led to the death of Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

"Not a great track record to take home," she muttered as she left her quarters behind. She would miss this place with its breathtaking views and ocean sunrises. She saw them often enough as she ran in the mornings, and she wondered if anything back on Earth would compare.

As she reached the gate room, Jennifer's steps slowed. _He_ stood in front of the gate, clearly waiting for her to appear. She stared at him, enjoying this change in his appearance. Rather than his Atlantis uniform, he wore jeans, button-down shirt, and hiking boots. He carried a large, flat case and a duffel bag over his shoulder. His blue eyes sparkled when he saw her. "Doc."

Jennifer nodded to him. "Major."

Sheppard, from above them, looked down. "You kids don't have too much fun."

"Don't worry, Sir." Evan Lorne grinned at his CO. "Just please don't destroy anything while we're gone."

McKay, sitting behind a computer, snorted. "Oh, har-de-har-har."

Sheppard glanced at Chuck. "Dial Midway."

As the gate came to life, Jennifer stood next to Lorne and tried to control her features. This couldn't be happening! Once they reached Earth, they'd likely go their separate ways. But, before that happened, she had twenty-four hours on the Midway Space Station to kill with _him_ in close proximity. She wasn't sure she could handle that much of his personality. Not if he intended to keep acting carefree and cheerful.

The wormhole engaged, and Jennifer stepped through the gate before she'd fully figured out exactly how she'd survive the next day.

oOo

Evan exited the gate behind Keller, already breathing a sigh of relief. He loved his job, but he needed a break. Looking around, he nodded. "This is different."

Keller glanced up and blinked at the two gates side by side. "You could say that again, Major."

"Hey, I have an idea." He fell into step as Dr. Lee from the SGC appeared in a doorway. "We're off duty. So, while we're here, it's Evan."

She glanced at him, her gaze skittering away before it fully focused on him. "Jennifer," she said quickly.

Lee chose that moment to interrupt. "Welcome to Midway!"

"Thanks, Doc." Evan wanted to roll his eyes but resisted the urge. "From what I hear, we're to wait for a day before heading on to Earth."

"That's right." Lee looked between them. "Don't want anything from Pegasus getting through to the people back home. In the meantime, we have a few movies, some food, and some Sudoku books, if you can get them away from Kavanaugh." Lee escorted them through the small corridors to a tiny room with two bunk beds, a miniscule television, and an even smaller shower. He clapped his hands. "Enjoy your stay."

Evan vaguely wondered if the good doctor had drawn the wrong conclusions about him and Keller. _Jennifer, _he reminded himself. Instead of saying anything, he stood back and let her pick the bunk she wanted.

Jennifer gave him a wary glance before looking at the ceiling. She wheeled her suitcase to the bottom bunk furthest from the door. "So, um. . . ."

Evan grinned. "Going to see family?"

"Yeah." She sounded relieved that he'd chosen the topic. "My dad always hosts a Thanksgiving Dinner with his sister, and he's pretty excited I'll be there. It's the first time in three years that I've been able to make it home."

"What happened for the last two years?"

"Stuck at the SGC in the middle of freak blizzards." She shrugged. "This year, it's only a galaxy that keeps me away."

Evan hefted the flat case he carried onto the bunk above his and dropped onto the bed next to hers. Looking her in the eye, he nodded. "I understand. My sister quit asking when I went to P3X-403. This is the first time I've made it back for either of the two holidays."

"Does she know you're coming?"

"No." He chuckled. "Though, now, it sounds kinda silly that I didn't inform her that I'd be there."

She let her smile widen. "Well, if she's not around, you can join me." Then, her face reddened. "I mean. . . . That is. . . .I meant, you can join my family. For Thanksgiving. Dinner, I mean. Um. . . I'll shut up, now."

Evan laughed softly. "Thanks, Doc. I'll let you know." He rather liked the flush on her face and, for the first time, allowed himself to think of his first impressions of her. She'd appeared in the infirmary over a year ago, staring at Ronon while she stitched a cut on his arm. Then, when Ronon left, her knees buckled, and she tried to catch herself on the bed. He'd reacted, grabbing her shoulders to keep her upright. She'd blushed, a lot like she was now, and had captured his attention, if only briefly. The months had buried that momentary distraction, and this time alone with her, on Midway, unearthed it. He stood and glanced at his watch. "You hungry?"

"No." She stood with him. "But I could use some coffee."

"Me, too." He motioned for her to leave the room ahead of him. He needed a few moments to school his features. This wasn't Atlantis, but it was SGC territory. He needed to stay mindful of that. If he didn't, Dr. Jennifer Keller just might intrigue him to the point that he couldn't put things aside after they returned to Atlantis.

oOo

Late that evening, Jennifer lay on her side, facing Evan and laughing until her sides hurt. They had shared coffee that morning, sat across from each other and talked. He'd surprised her with his easygoing ways, and she discovered they had quite a lot in common. Oh, he was a soldier while she was a doctor, but they saw eye-to-eye on many different issues.

Now, however, his blue eyes sparkled as he told her about a recent incident on Atlantis. "So, I'm crouched behind this wall, tired, hungry, angry, and ready to head back to the Jumper. And Coughlin chokes. At first, I thought he choked on some water from his canteen, but he draws in a deep breath and points. By this time, we're close to being discovered. But I poke my head up over the fence and stare. There, on a flag, is _McKay's_ face. I simply stared. McKay?"

Jennifer snickered as he continued to tell the story of the "game" Sheppard and McKay had discovered. While it hadn't been as funny at the time, Evan made it sound like the most hilarious thing that had ever happened. He'd completely shed the blasé mask he wore on Atlantis, and he tucked one hand behind his head as he told the story. By the end of it, she'd laughed until she regretted that last cup of coffee.

As the hour grew late, however, their conversation moved to more serious topics. Finally, Jennifer hugged her pillow a little closer. "So, are you celebrating Christmas with your family while you're on Earth?"

"Yeah." He sobered and turned onto his side to watch her. "It's pretty normal to combine the two holidays when you live several million light years away."

"I bet that's a phrase you never thought you'd say."

"No, it isn't," he agreed. "What about you and your dad?"

"Day after Thanksgiving sales are my Christmas gift." She shrugged. "He gives me a credit card and sends me off to the store. It was something I did with my mom before she passed away, and Dad never got over that."

He nodded. "I understand."

Seeing the shadows that entered his eyes, Jennifer lifted her head slightly. "Evan? Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "I'm really hoping my sister doesn't have plans."

"Why?"

"It'll just be weird being back in the old house alone." He sat up. "Mom passed about five years ago, and Dad lasted until this past January. It's the first set of holidays without him."

Jennifer sat up and instinctively reached out to touch his hands. "Evan, I'm so sorry."

"It happens." He caught her hand in his and held on for a few seconds. Just long enough for her to feel the calluses and the strength. "I should have made it home before now."

He released her hand and stood, saying something about getting dinner. Jennifer let him go, not wanting to crowd him while he dealt with the reminder of his loss. She wished she'd known how difficult this holiday season would be for him. She wouldn't have mentioned family so freely.

Unable to resolve the issues, she walked to the tiny bathroom and washed her face. With Evan bunking in the next room, she couldn't just take a shower. Her face heated at the thought, but something, deep inside, warmed to the idea of keeping that man around for more than a few hours. In their short day together, he'd proved that he wasn't just one of Atlantis's heartthrobs. He needed friends as much as she did, and she hoped her crush wouldn't ruin the progress they'd made toward friendship. Perhaps being stuck on Midway with Evan Lorne wasn't so bad of an idea, after all.

~TBC


	2. Day 2

**Author's Note:** So, here's where I get to include a standard disclaimer for myself! Some of the locations in this story are places I've never been to. Namely, Jennifer's home town. I've been as far as Ohio and Kentucky, never to Wisconsin. I'm stuck with what I can find on the internet. So, if I have some details a little skewed, let me know. I'll change them as soon as possible. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Arrival on Earth went as smoothly as it ever did. Jenn and Evan walked through the gate to see Landry smiling at them. "Major Lorne. Dr. Keller. Welcome to Earth."

Jenn smiled. "Thank you, General."

She followed Evan out the door, already regretting the change she'd seen come over him. When they rematerialized on Earth, he transformed back into Major Lorne, leaving Evan behind. Part of her wanted to go back to Midway, back to giggling as he told her funny stories of his off world missions.

Long before she was ready, she stood next to a car in the parking lot, watching Evan load their bags into the trunk. Landry had arranged for a driver to take them to the airport. She appreciated the gesture and already felt anticipation building. Seeing her father again. . . She hadn't thought it possible after visiting for a few days following her experience on New Athos.

Jennifer shivered at the memory, drawing a concerned glance from Evan as he climbed into the car behind her. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"Uh-huh." He didn't believe her.

"Just thinking about. . . ." She glanced at the driver, who wasn't cleared to know about the Stargate. "A few months ago? When Colonel Sheppard had to come after us?"

He lifted his chin in understanding and slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "No bad guys around."

She smiled. "I know."

"So, a plane to Chippewa Falls?"

Jennifer snorted. "I wish. I'll fly into St. Paul, Minnesota, and then catch a smaller plane to Chippewa Regional Airport. What about you?"

"Dallas/Fort Worth International, here I come." He let her go as she straightened.

She frowned. "I thought your family was in San Francisco?" He'd let that detail slip late last night.

"I did, too." The shadows returned to his eyes. "I called my sister when we got back. Her husband took a job in Dallas two months ago."

Jennifer reached out and took his hand, letting the touch speak for her. She'd always had a close family. Every email from her father included little details that made her smile. She couldn't imagine being in another galaxy without the knowledge that a family member had moved. Nor could she imagine discovering it like he had. At least he hadn't gone all the way to San Francisco before he found out.

Evan turned his hand and caught hers. As the driver headed for the airport and their respective planes, Jennifer let him hold her hand and allowed herself to imagine that it was more than simply accepting comfort. She wanted to believe he liked her, that something could happen between them. But her past experiences-or, rather, lack thereof-kept her from hoping.

At the airport, Evan pulled their bags from the trunk of the car. He walked her to her terminal. "Have a good Thanksgiving, Jennifer."

"I will." She stood awkwardly until he turned away. "Evan?"

"Yes?" He met her eyes.

"Remember what I said." She shrugged. "About Thanksgiving dinner, I mean."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I'll keep that in mind." He walked away then.

Through the long flight home, Jennifer thought about Evan Lorne. On Atlantis, he was the self-assured second-in-command that rescued Sheppard and his team. Here, on Earth, however, he seemed slightly lost. Almost like he didn't quite know how to act outside of the uniform. _It's a shame_, she thought. _A man like that should be comfortable, no matter where he is. He shouldn't be worried that he may not have family to spend the holidays with._

"He _does_ have family," she muttered at the window of the airplane, thinking about the men and women on Atlantis.

The man next to Jennifer glanced her way. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and returned to her thoughts.

The plane landed before she'd fully figured out her thoughts and the mixed impressions she'd received from Evan Lorne. Through her connecting flight, she buried her urge to cheer for the little plane. It seemed that the plane flew slower the closer she got to home. But, she finally arrived.

When she walked out of the terminal, her father enveloped her in a hug. "Jenny!"

"Dad!" Jennifer hugged Richard Keller tightly. "It's so good to see you."

He set her away from him. "Let me see you." His eyes missed nothing, including the exhaustion she kept hidden on Atlantis. "You look just like your mother. And it's wonderful you're here!"

"So, what are the plans?" She looped her arm through his and steered him toward baggage claims.

"Well, you've got just over a week before Sarah and her family get here."

"Aunt Sarah's coming?"

"Yep." Richard grinned. "She said she's bringing pumpkin pie, too."

Jennifer almost danced a jig right there in the airport. Her Aunt Sarah's pumkin pie won awards at fairs. "Only one?"

Her father chuckled. "When she heard her favorite niece was coming home, she changed all the family plans." He picked up her bag. "I'm glad you're home, Sweetheart."

"Me, too, Dad." Jenn followed him out of the airport. "Me, too.

oOo

In Dallas, Evan stared at the front door of the house. An inflatable turkey graced the front lawn, and two bikes crowded the sedan in the driveway. He saw movement at the window, and he knew he couldn't avoid approaching the house any longer. Would Abigail be glad to see him or angry that he'd dared to come? He wasn't sure, and he realized now he should have done more than call her from the SGC. She'd sounded surprised to hear from him, but her voice had a hard edge of bitterness.

Her husband had done well for them. Evan let his eyes take in the large brick home that sat in a ritzier section of Dallas. The sedan in the drive wasn't even a year old, and the bikes looked new, as well. Whatever his brother-in-law did clearly met more than the basic needs of the family. He wished he knew more about his own family, but Abigail had married this man while he'd been back on Atlantis. He couldn't say he truly knew his nephews' step-father.

The front door with its cut glass window opened before he could ring the doorbell. Abigail stood inside the storm door, her arms folded across her chest. "Evan."

Not the warm welcome he'd hoped for. "Ah. . .hey. Mind if I come in?"

She stared at him for a moment and then let him into the house, watching as he dropped his duffel bag. "Don't get too comfortable."

He blinked. He'd expected some anger, but this hostility stunned him. "Hey, you okay?"

"_I'm_ fine." She glared. "But you got a lot of nerve."

"Sorry?"

"I _tried_ to get in touch with you." Abigail took a few steps away. "What was so important you couldn't make it back for Dad's last days? Huh? He waited for you, held on until his body betrayed him because he wanted to see you again! But, you just stayed wherever you are, ignoring your family in favor of hunting Taliban or whatever it is that's so important you can't tell us about it!"

Evan's brows lowered. "Look, I didn't stay away on purpose."

"No, of course not." She waved a hand at the green duffel bag at his feet. "You had 'orders.'" She used her fingers to make air quotes around the word.

"Abby."

"No, Evan." She held up a hand. "This is the life _you _chose. Not me. Not Mom, not Dad, not the boys. You."

He propped one hand on his hip as he used the other to rub his eyes. He'd known that Abigail likely hated him, but he still struggled to catch up with her. "Listen." He nearly cringed when he realized he'd used his "military" voice to order his sister to shut up. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I wanted to surprise you. To come home for Thanksgiving." _If that's the case, this is a great way to begin Thanksgiving_, he thought dryly.

She chuckled angrily. "Oh, that's rich!" She shook her head. "Dad left you the house! He left Mom's artwork to you! What did I get? Stocks he bought years ago. Investments that mean nothing more to me than money."

Evan blinked again. She was angry about his inheritance? This wasn't about his absence? "He was trying to take care of you and your family." He didn't even begin to point out that she'd wanted nothing to do with their mother's artwork in years.

"We _don't_ need it!"

"Obviously!" He looked pointedly at the lavish house.

"Out." She stomped to the door and held it open.

"Abby, please." He stood in the entryway of her home, fighting with the sinking feeling in his stomach. "I didn't come to argue. I came to see you and the boys."

"Too bad." Her voice had gone cold, and he realized he'd lost this argument. She pointed out the front door. "I'll buy you a cab to wherever you're going. This Thanksgiving is when we're taking the boys to Disney World. Florida. We're not going to be here."

Evan thought about arguing, asking if he could join the family, trying to change her mind. But anything he considered sounded too much like begging. Instead, he picked up his duffel bag and art supplies, tossing them over his shoulder as he did so. "I'll call you later."

"We'll see." Abigail reached for her cell phone. "Where are you going?"

"Don't bother." Evan shook his head and closed the storm door behind him. "I'll be in the States until the Saturday after Thanksgiving. I'd like to see the boys before I go."

She didn't answer him, and he turned away. He'd always wrestled with the job's interference with his family, but he never encountered the rage he had right then. His own sister had turned her back on him. What must his father have thought when he couldn't make it home? Though, if he recalled, he'd been somewhere between Sheppard missing and Kolya trying to kill an entire village. Getting away from Atlantis was difficult at best, impossible when the family didn't communicate.

Evan turned back to the house to see that Abigail had closed the door behind him. He let out a deep breath. This wasn't his plan for his time on Earth. Suddenly, the next sixteen days spread out in front of him with nothing to fill them. He walked down the street, looking like a degenerate in this neighborhood. Money had never been an issue with his family, but his father's decisions concerning the estate must have embittered his sister more than his career. His absences, no matter if they were because he'd been defending Earth and humanity, had clearly changed the close friendship they'd shared before he entered the Air Force.

Jennifer's invitation floated through his head. He did have somewhere for Thanksgiving. However, he couldn't take her up. Not today. Not like this. He had some issues to work through. Did he want to even return to Atlantis? Or should he stay on Earth to resolve this rift in his family? He'd always considered his family his cornerstone, his foundation. If that was gone, what did he truly have left?

With only a credit card and a hundred dollars in cash in his pocket, Evan caught a cab to the business section of the city. Then, he rented a car and turned west. It was funny, really. He'd built a career in the Air Force, seen much of Earth, been to other planets, eaten more exotic food than he'd ever dreamed of eating. Yet, he hadn't seen some of the greatest sights in the United States. Decision made, he flipped on the radio and found a station with decent music.

The tires of the car ate up the road, and Evan sighed. His words to Jennifer much earlier that day came to mind. He shook his head and muttered, "White Sands National Monument, here I come."

~TBC

**Author's Note II:** Okay, another little note. I changed up the standard family history for Evan. I know it's not the normal happy family that I write, but I needed this to happen for the story to work. Don't worry. I have plans for the entire family thing. Stick with me for the fun! ~lg


	3. Day 3

**Author's Note:** Oh, goodness! Thanks to everyone who is so patient with me while I figure out the Lorne AU! I really appreciate all your support. And to Allie, Hathor, and Lau120, I'm so glad you're reading. Hope you continue to enjoy the story! Well, for this chapter, I'll tell you I am so glad to write in my neck of the woods! LOL. And a massive thanks to BetherdyBabe for her help with the setting here. I live about as far from Wisconsin as most can get and still stay within the continental US. She's helped so much with her advice on the area! As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer woke early the next morning in spite of the galactic jet lag. She lay in her bed at home, staring at the ceiling and wondering if she'd ever get used to not hearing the ocean. Most days, she couldn't tell the natural hum of Atlantis apart from the ocean, but she missed it now.

_Wow, that's interesting,_ she thought. _You couldn't wait to get home to see your dad. Now that you're here, you can't wait to get back._

Pushing herself out of bed, Jennifer found a pair of running pants and a sweatshirt. She heard her father puttering around downstairs, but she wanted to run. She'd started the habit shortly after New Athos, and she loved it. The run gave her a chance to clear her head before entering the day. Or the chance to clear her head before ending the day. Most "normal" days on Atlantis, she only ran once. But those stressful ones, like after nearly kissing Ronon, she ran twice.

As she ran through the neighborhood, Jennifer marveled at the changes. When she'd last been here, summer had been in full swing. She hadn't seen many of the neighbors due to work schedules and her own desire to stay cloistered after New Athos. Now, however, she waved to several people out for an early morning stroll. Her ponytail bounced against her neck, and she smiled. Coming home for Thanksgiving had been the best decision she could have made.

Back at the house, she found her father putting a full breakfast on the table. Richard glanced up at her. "Hey, Sweetheart. Come eat."

Jennifer smiled at him, her stomach growling at the smell of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and coffee. "Thanks, Dad." She headed directly for the coffee pot. "Normally, I don't eat this much."

"Do you normally run in the mornings?"

She stopped to think about that. "Most days. Sometimes in the evening, too."

Richard shook his head. "I remember the days when I did that." He settled across from her and pointed at her plate. "Eat up. We've got lots to do to get ready for Sarah."

Jennifer eyed her father. "Please tell me you didn't leave all the cleaning for the last minute."

"Not all of it." He smiled. "Just enough to keep you busy."

"Dad!" She threw a napkin at him, laughing as he ducked out of the way. They ate as Richard told her the changes happening in the neighborhood, who had married whom, which families expected babies, and which families had lost kids to college. Jennifer enjoyed her father's report since she often received requests from various people. Many of his emails contained a small note about one person or another who had a minor illness, and they preferred a long-distance consultation rather than going to the doctor.

After breakfast, Jennifer decided to forego the shower until she'd cleaned out the closet her father assigned to her. She had to laugh. Most of the things in the closet were hers from years gone by. Her high school yearbooks went in a box for the attic, and her college sweatshirts went to the thrift store. While most people would have cherished those memories, she only wanted to forget the years she'd been taunted and bullied for being so young.

The phone rang as her father brought her some water. Richard grabbed the cordless phone on the nightstand of the guest room. "Hello?. . . . May I ask who's calling?" After a moment, he held out the phone to Jennifer. "It's for you. Someone named Evan?"

Jennifer blinked. Why would Evan call her? Unless. . . . She put the phone to her ear and walked out of the room. "Evan, hey. What's up?"

"Not much." He sounded a lot like he did over the radio on Atlantis. "Just wanted to touch base. See what you're doing on Thanksgiving Day."

Her heart sank. "We'll be here. You want the address?"

"Please."

She rattled off the address for her father's home and nodded. "I'll make sure to save you a spot."

He chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"Ah. . . .things didn't go as planned." He let out a quick breath. "Abby wasn't too thrilled to see me, and things just went from bad to worse."

Jennifer pulled the phone away from her ear and blinked at the phone number. Five-seven-five area code. . . . "Where are you?"

"New Mexico." His voice dropped slightly, like it did when he gave a difficult order. "I'm, ah. . .touring the nation right now. Painting at various places."

She settled on the couch in the front room. "And New Mexico has. . . ?"

"White Sands. The world's largest deposit of gypsum." He chuckled again. "Always wanted to see it since college, but I got shipped out instead."

"That's right." She smiled as she settled onto the couch. "You've got a degree in geology."

"Nothing like yours, but yeah."

Her eyes narrowed even though she couldn't see him. "You sound tired."

"I am."

"Get some sleep."

"Thanks, Doc." His voice carried a genuine smile this time. "I'll try."

Jennifer hung up the phone and sat on the couch, staring at nothing. All her life, her family had been there when she returned. She'd never known the kind of rejection he had received. Just the thought of it made her miss Atlantis and the people who accepted her no matter what her family history.

Richard appeared a moment later. "Who's Evan?"

Jennifer actually laughed at the overprotective expression on her dad's face. "Relax, Dad. He's a guy I work with."

"Another doctor?" Richard held up a finger. "Because you haven't had very good luck with those."

"No, Dad, he's not a doctor." She shrugged. "He's a major in the Air Force."

He blinked. "You're seeing an Air Force officer?"

"What? No!" Her face heated. "Not like that! We just traveled home together and got to know each other a bit. His family situation is tense, and I invited him to join us for Thanksgiving." Then, a thought occurred to her. "Why? Is that a problem?"

"You know it's not." He grinned. "So, does Evan have a last name?"

"Lorne." Jennifer nodded out of habit. "Major Evan Lorne. He's something of an artist-at least, from what I've heard. A degree in geology. Special Forces training. Pilot."

"Flyboy," Richard said, adding to the list.

"You said it. Not me."

"You didn't have to." Her father held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Jenny, I trust you. You work God knows where, treating injuries to soldiers doing God knows what. If I didn't trust you, you would never have gone overseas like you did. I just. . . ." He shook his head. "I want you to be happy. And, right now, you look worried."

"I'm a doctor, Dad." She smiled slightly. "He sounded tired, and I know what he puts himself through back on base. I wanted this vacation to be restful, not stress-filled."

Richard put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. That's what makes you a great friend."

He left her alone, then, and Jennifer blinked away her concern. Evan was a grown man, with his own struggles behind him. He'd find a way to deal with this latest blow. But she knew that family struck closer to home than any Wraith attack or Genii plot. She just hoped Evan would find the closure he needed before he went back to Atlantis.

oOo

Late that afternoon, Evan loaded his rental car with his art supplies and headed west of Alamogordo, New Mexico. He passed Holloman Air Force Base and smiled. Had he not joined the SGC, he would have wound up at Holloman, flying whatever plane the Air Force decided to bring in.

The small city gave way to desert, and he squinted in the sunshine. For November, the weather was quite nice. The morning had carried a bit of a chill when he checked into his hotel, but the day had warmed to a pleasant seventy degrees. The stark desert with mesquite bushes and jagged mountains in the distant magnified his loneliness. He shouldn't be here. He'd imagined that he'd be in San Francisco right now, wrestling with his nephews and getting to know his new brother-in-law. Not driving through the New Mexico desert alone with a canvas and his art supplies to keep him company.

At White Sands, he paid the requisite fee to get in and drove deeper into the dunes. The sand stretched before him, looking like massive drifts of snow. He found a spot near a picnic table and left his paints in the car. He wanted to experience the sand.

Smiling at the childish excitement welling inside, Evan left his shoes in the car and walked to the dune. The sand was warm, the result of the sunshine. He used his toes to burrow down below the surface, enjoying the feel of being on a beach without water. A moment later, he knelt and let a handful of sand flow through his fingers. He could tell someone all about gypsum, how it formed and any number of geological facts. But, at this exact moment, he simply thought about sand, sun, and the absence of water.

He should find a beach to paint, he realized as he returned to the car for his art supplies. Not San Francisco, though he'd love to paint the Golden Gate Bridge. But somewhere unique. Somewhere like. . .La Jolla Cove near San Diego. He'd seen it once as a child and had been fascinated with the rocky cliffs and the "boardwalk" hewn out of one of the cliffs. If he went that direction, he could stop at the Grand Canyon, visiting it for the first time. Pictures only showed so much. He had talked to people who had visited, and they spoke of colors in the rocks and the vibrant blue of the river below.

Decision made, he carried his easel, canvas, and paints to the top of the dune. With his feet leaving markings in the sand, he set to work.

He hadn't painted since the day Carson died. Evan shook his head as he began applying the dark paint for the mountains in the distance. That day, when Carson asked him to go fishing, had changed his life. He'd always known that life on Atlantis was uncertain. He hadn't realized how uncertain it could be. The threat they faced that day wasn't from the Wraith or the Replicators or the Genii. It was a machine that the Ancients left behind. Some, like Rodney, had been bitter for a long time. But life. . .time moved on. Carson's memory had influenced a lot of people, him included. He had finished that painting and hung it in his quarters, thinking of Carson's surprise whenever he saw it.

As the sun set over the Organ Mountains, Evan added reds, oranges, golds, and blues to the sky to complete the sunset. He rather liked the outcome, and he had no idea what he'd do with these painting when done with them. But he'd always thought touring the nation a great idea. Once, when he was younger, he'd toured Europe, seeing various different paintings by great masters of art. But this? This was different. It was a journey for him.

As he painted, he made his plans for the next fifteen days. He'd keep in touch with Jennifer, maybe arriving in Chippewa Falls the day before Thanksgiving. He didn't want to intrude on her time with her family any more than he already had. Abigail's rejection stung, but he'd always been one to adapt. He'd just paint his way across the US, returning to Atlantis with some memories of his own. Maybe, sometime in the future, he'd return to Earth, to his family, to find he'd been accepted again. Until then, he would do what he'd always done: buck up and soldier on.

~TBC


	4. Day 4

Late the next afternoon, Evan reached for the cell phone he'd purchased in New Mexico and dialed from memory. He hadn't set out to memorize Jennifer's number. It just stuck with him. Yesterday, when her father answered and wanted to know who he was, he'd hesitated before giving the man his first name. Jennifer had likely told her father who he was, his rank, and several small things she knew about him. But Evan didn't want to be grilled by her father over a long distance phone call.

This time, Jennifer's warm voice answered the phone. "Keller residence."

Evan smiled. She sounded so comfortable but still like the doctor who had earned Atlantis's respect. So different from the trembling, uncertain woman he'd originally thought her to be. "Hey, it's me."

"Evan!" She seemed happy to hear from him. "Where are you this time?"

"The Grand Canyon." He let his smile linger as he strolled along the rim of the Canyon. "Already completed one painting and getting ready to head to Phoenix for the night."

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh. . .about twenty-four hours, now." He shrugged one shoulder. "I'm used to it, Doc. I'll stop before forty-eight. I promise."

"I'm sorry." She seemed embarrassed. "It's just really hard to turn off that side of me."

"It's part of who you are. Don't worry about it."

"How's the painting going?"

"Good." He glanced back the way he'd come. "I got a small one of the Canyon done, but it's just too big to capture on canvas. I found a spot where the Colorado River peeks through. Actually, I think you'll like it. Lots of reds and browns with a sudden shock of turquoise."

"It sounds amazing." She chuckled. "I've known for a while that you paint, but I've never seen one of them."

"Yeah, it's something I don't get to do often." For some reason, the idea of showing Jennifer his paintings made him nervous. His paintings revealed a part of himself that most never saw. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. . . ." She let the sentence hang, and he realized she was afraid of bringing up his own family situation.

"Jennifer, you don't need to apologize for your family." He stopped walking and leaned his elbows on the railing next to the path. "You've got a great family, and that's something to be proud of."

"Yeah, but you're family isn't doing so well."

"We'll pull through. We always have." Evan shook away his worries for his sister and the bitterness that had crept into their relationship. "How many people are coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Um. . . ." He could almost hear her counting the number in her head. "My Aunt Sarah, her two sons and their wives. Each of them have two kids, and Aunt Sarah's bringing another young family with her as well. So, about twelve people."

"And you're sure you'll have room for one more?"

"We always have room for one more," she assured him. "Evan, you're part of my family back on base. You should be here if. . .well, you know. . .things don't work out."

He smiled at her words. "So, since we're practically family back on base, I can start treating you like a kid sister?"

"Don't even think about it!" She laughed lightly. "If you do, I can find the biggest needles in the infirmary. Or just make sure Dr. Biro does your next physical."

Evan shuddered. Dr. Biro may have been more than qualified to be on Atlantis, but she gave most people a headache. She knew her stuff even if she had fewer social skills than Rodney McKay. And her hands were cold. "In her defense, she's a good doctor."

"I know," Jennifer agreed. "But your reaction tells me she's better suited to the lab than patients."

"We all have our strengths."

"So, where are you headed after Phoenix?" She'd changed the subject on him again.

"I'm not entirely sure." He chuckled. "I thought I'd head to La Jolla, this beautiful cove in San Diego. Then, I remembered how I'd always wanted to see the Bellagio fountains in Las Vegas. I just happen to have some frequent flier miles built up for a hotel in Phoenix, so I'll crash there for a day or so, buy supplies, and plan the next leg of the trip."

"Be careful."

"Always." He said goodbye and ended the call with a smile. Their time on Midway had proven that she wasn't as shaky as he'd originally thought, but he hadn't realized how much he enjoyed just talking to her. Most of the women on Atlantis either called him "Sir" or wanted to climb into bed with him. Jennifer simply wanted a friend, and she treated him that way. He knew his feelings could easily turn to something more personal.

As he drove the three-and-a-half hours to Phoenix, he thought about all these paintings. He'd been surprised at how well the White Sands sunset had turned out, and the still-drying Grand Canyon painting had left him amazed. Apparently, not having a lot of time brought out the better side of his skills. He didn't have time to mess things up by trying to get them perfect. Maybe he should do this more often. Perhaps he should steal those moments to paint on Atlantis's balconies. He might actually turn out something worth selling one day.

Jennifer would love to see the Grand Canyon. He glanced at the painting and smiled. She hadn't said as much, but her voice lifted slightly when he mentioned showing her the one of the Canyon. Evan smiled as he drove. This young doctor on Atlantis had surprised and impressed him. More so now that he'd actually begun to build a friendship with her. Even if nothing romantic came from their time on Earth, he knew he'd always remember these phone calls and smile at the thought of Jennifer Keller.

oOo

Jennifer ended the call with Evan and shook her head. She was worried. More worried than she should have been. His vacation was his to fill. If he chose to travel the nation, painting as he went, then she should let him. The romanticism of that thought struck her, and she put the phone back in its cradle. Evan was an artist at the core, someone who saw the world in many different colors rather than stark black and white. The dichotomy of his military career and service to the SGC when compared to the man underneath it all fascinated her.

What had driven him to join the Air Force? Was it a family decision? Or did he want to escape home? Was he trying to follow in someone's footsteps? Or did he simply want to fly? Or see the world? Or earn a degree? Or. . . .The reasons for joining the US military abounded, and any of them could apply to Evan Lorne. Jennifer suddenly found herself fascinated with this man and his motives. He was a good man, and he intrigued her in a way very few others had.

"Hey, Jenny, let's go." Her father's nudge pulled her out of her thoughts, and she blinked at him. Richard stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She stood and reached for her jacket, remembering their plans to buy groceries that afternoon. "I was just thinking."

"About Evan?"

She glanced at her father as he locked the door behind them. "Yeah." She hoped he didn't notice her blush. If he did, Evan wouldn't hear the end of the questions when he arrived for Thanksgiving.

"Where's he at now?"

"Arizona." She climbed into her dad's truck. "Getting ready to head to Phoenix. He called from the Grand Canyon."

Richard's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Dad, it's not like that. We _work_ together."

"I know." Richard backed out of the driveway, watching his daughter from the corner of his eye.

Jennifer shook her head and looked out the window. They had agreed to buy the turkey for Thanksgiving, as well as the ingredients for several other side dishes. She narrowed her eyes. What did Evan like for Thanksgiving? Was he traditional or adventurous? Or did he get enough adventure on Atlantis?

Realizing the direction of her thoughts, Jennifer closed her eyes and let her head rest on the window of the truck. She should have known this was a bad idea. She didn't have neutral ground concerning Evan Lorne. If things continued, she'd likely return to Atlantis with her heart in his hands. Not exactly the outcome she'd necessarily wanted for her time on Earth.

oOo

Richard Keller drove quietly, letting his daughter think. Jennifer hadn't looked so worried in a long time. He knew she worked in stressful environments. Having her so far away, unable to tell him where she worked or with whom she worked, really bothered him. But he'd never seen her like this. Nor had he seen the smile that had escaped when the phone rang. If he didn't know any better, he'd say his little girl was falling for this Evan guy.

Richard pulled into the parking lot of the local market, refusing to mention Evan to Jennifer. She protected him, always careful about what she revealed about him after his phone calls. Just the invitation to Thanksgiving and a few good things about Evan Lorne. Nothing really personal. As a father, Richard wondered about the little things. How did this guy treat his little girl? How did he react to authority? What about his service record? Was he a rebel or a golden boy?

Knowing Jennifer would not appreciate the direction of his thoughts, Richard led his daughter into the store with a smile firmly in place. As he bought the first of the groceries for Thanksgiving Day, he subtly added ingredients. With another grown man around, he wanted to make sure they had enough food. Jennifer hesitated over several items, and he realized she'd thought the same thing. Sarah and her family had already sent a list of things they liked to eat. The one fixture of any Thanksgiving dinner, pumpkin pie, would be provided when Sarah arrived. But the other, little things made a big difference. With Evan coming, Richard wanted Jennifer to be proud of her family, not worried.

At that moment, he decided that he'd pay for the plane ticket to any location in the US if Evan called again. He couldn't handle seeing that worry on Jennifer's face. Not if it could be helped. Decision made, he happily paid for the groceries and waited while the cashier described a minor medical condition to his daughter. Having a doctor in the family came with inconveniences, and he expected more than a few visits like this in the days ahead. He smiled at Jennifer as she gave the cashier the exact medication to use for the skin irritation. His little girl: the genius, the doctor, the heart of his family.

~TBC


	5. Day 5

Evan shook his head as he climbed the stairs to his hotel room. He could have used the elevator, but his body felt the need for some exercise. Maybe, after sleeping for more than two hours at a time, he'd use the gym downstairs to get in a decent run. Back home, he ran daily and spent hours in the gym. Sparring with Ronon or the other Marines honed his skills and his body. Unaccustomed to sitting for hours in a car, he felt slightly lethargic and like he needed to stretch.

In the hotel room, he spread the supplies on the coffee table. The few pieces of fruit went into the fridge along with several bottles of water. Before he left Phoenix, he'd buy a cooler so he could keep ice water near him. He'd found an art supply store and purchased several new colors, ones he hadn't had before now. Not to mention the watercolors, the colored pencils, and enough canvases that he'd have problems taking them all back to Atlantis. If his plans went well, however, he'd have several new paintings to leave for Abigail once she got over their recent tiff.

Thinking of Abigail brought up the argument they'd had when he arrived home. Evan let out a deep breath and flopped onto the couch. He'd told Jennifer they would recover. In truth, he didn't know if they could recover. He'd missed too much of Abigail's life. While he'd been around for the birth of his first nephew, they'd grown apart during the tumult of the last few years of her first marriage. He'd been off world, on P3X-403, when the divorce was finalized. Ironically, she stopped communicating with him about that time.

Tired of thinking about Abigail and their sibling issues, Evan dug the prepaid phone out of his pocket. His talks with Jennifer could last an hour each time, and he still wouldn't run out of minutes. She was the only person he talked to lately. Dialing from memory, he kicked off his shoes and propped his feet on the coffee table.

Jennifer answered the phone. "Hey! How are you?"

He grinned, realizing she'd recognized his number. "Better, now."

"You sound really tired."

"I am." He let the grin slip, knowing she'd likely understand the tone of his voice. "Not the vacation I'd originally planned."

"I know. I'm sorry." She sounded so apologetic that he smiled again.

"Hey, it's not your fault." He suddenly wanted to bring the lightness back to their friendship. He wanted to hear her laugh like she had on Midway. "How's life treating you?"

"Oh, you know, when people know you're a doctor, things get busy."

He grinned again. "Made a few house calls?"

"No, they just showed up on the doorstep this morning." Jennifer chuckled. "It wasn't a problem. I enjoyed it. But the expression on my dad's face was priceless. He had this dumbfounded look, and his jaw dropped. The family is new to town, and he didn't realize they knew I was a doctor."

"Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah." She smiled, and it came through in her voice. "The wife is pregnant."

Evan blinked and then grinned. "I'm sure delivering news like that after being back on base really made your day."

"Yeah, considering the circumstances around Teyla's pregnancy." She let out a deep breath. "I did an exam, recommended her to a good doctor, and enjoyed the thrilled expression on her husband's face. It's their first child, and they've been trying for over a year."

"This is why I call you," he said, suddenly not afraid to be a little more open with her. "You always have something good to say."

She fell silent for a moment. "Thanks." Another long moment passed. "I mean that."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." She sniffled. "I just like hearing that I'm doing something right every now and then. I mean, after everything we see, I've often thought about coming back home and opening that quintessential small-town doctor's office out of the front room of my house. Kinda like my dad did."

"Is that what you really want?"

"No," she answered immediately. "But it's nice to dream."

He couldn't deny that. "Trust me. I understand."

"So, you're in Phoenix? Or somewhere else?"

"Phoenix." He sat up and braced his elbows on his knees. "I'm off to southern California tomorrow. La Jolla Cove, to be exact. There's this amazing spot on the beach with a brick walk that encloses this little pool. I haven't been there in years, but I remember the tide coming in and breaking on the end of the walk. And the seals. . . ." He smiled at his own memories. "They come up on land to have their babies, and they line the shores of the pool."

"It sounds amazing."

"It is." He stifled a yawn and the impulse to invite her to join him. "I should let you go."

"Get some sleep."

"I will."

After ending the call, Evan pushed himself to his feet and headed for the shower. He'd been going for several days on minimal sleep, pushing to finish paintings that should have taken several days each. He'd chosen quick-drying acrylics for this project, but that still left him with time to kill in all his locations. And too much time to think. Tired beyond words, he showered quickly and dropped into bed, sleeping for the next ten hours.

oOo

Jennifer hung up the phone, letting out a deep sigh. Evan sounded lonely. She hated to hear that in his voice. On Atlantis, he typically hung out with his team or Sheppard. She always caught him doing something. Sparring. Paperwork. Going off world. Rescuing Sheppard. More recently, he'd climbed the outside of the main tower of Atlantis to help Sheppard turn off the self destruct. The loneliness and sadness in his voice just didn't fit with her previous image of Major Lorne.

Jennifer pushed herself from her seat at the kitchen table and walked to the window over the sink. Staring out across the flat farmland of Wisconsin, she let herself truly think about Evan Lorne. She'd had a crush on him when they left Atlantis to come to Earth. Now, however, she could say she cared. A lot. And worried about him. Thanksgiving should be spent with family, not alone. His situation saddened her.

"Hey." Richard's hand on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts.

She whirled. "Dad! Don't do that to me!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Evan called again?"

She didn't try to hide the blush this time. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Sorry?" Then, she cringed. She even sounded like him at the moment.

"Jenny, honey, you don't tend to worry over someone like you have over this Evan." Richard shook his head. "What's wrong?"

She let out an explosive breath, irritated with herself, with her father, with Abigail, with the entire situation. "Things didn't go so well when Evan went home."

"You said that already." He settled into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Yeah, well, his dad passed away earlier this year, and he hadn't seen his sister for several years before that." Jennifer leaned against the kitchen counter. "He didn't tell me everything that happened between them. I mean, the trip home only took so long." She barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. The trip home covered light years, and her father might never know that. "When he got home, however, he found out she'd moved to Dallas several months ago without telling him. And, when he arrived to surprise her, she basically kicked him out."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"A soldier comes home for the holidays, and he's put out on the streets."

"You have no idea the kind of hero Evan Lorne is." That sounded a little like a fan girl even to her own ears. She flushed. "I mean. . .That didn't come out right. I meant that I know the kinds of things Evan faces. And. . .um. . . ."

"Where is he?"

"Phoenix."

"The man calls you at every stop?"

Her flush must have deepened based on how hot her face became. "Yes," she mumbled. "So far, anyway."

"That's it." Richard slapped his hands on his knees and pushed himself out of the chair. "Go pack your bags."

"_What?_"

"You're going to worry over him every time he calls, and I can tell he means more to you than just a friend." Her father took her by her shoulders. "While you pack, I'll get you a plane out of St. Paul. Tonight, hopefully. Then, after you catch up to him, you can bring that young man home."

"Dad!" She glared. "It's not like that!"

"I know." He turned her toward the stairs. "But he's a friend, and he needs somewhere he can be with family. If you've adopted him, then I'll adopt him. Now, go pack your bags. You've got to get to wherever he's going next."

"La Jolla, California."

"Get packing!"

Jennifer climbed the stairs as her father moved to his computer. She stared at him, amazed that Richard Keller had suggested such a thing. If he knew how she truly felt about Evan Lorne, he probably wouldn't have pushed her to find him. But some part of her liked the adventure. She'd never been to California, and she couldn't know how Evan would respond.

The idea of finding Evan appealed to her on several levels, and she warmed to the idea as she packed her bags. Back on Atlantis, she stayed behind while he went and rescued Sheppard's team. Now, maybe, she would rescue him.

"Jennifer, you're such a dork," she muttered as she tried to figure out how many clothes she'd need. She finally decided on what she could stuff into her suitcase.

Her dad knocked on the door. "I got you a flight out of St. Paul late tonight. It's the red-eye, but it should get you there in time. If not, I'll help you get a plane to wherever he's going next." He turned to go and then stopped to offer her a cell phone. "Oh! And most everyone who needs to talk to me calls me on my cell phone, so I've forwarded the house phone to your number. When he calls next, it should come straight to you."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."

Richard returned the hug. "Just bring him home. Seeing you worried bugs me, as does the idea that a friend of yours is alone right now."

Jennifer nodded and finished packing. Before they left Chippewa Falls, her father stopped at the ATM so she could withdraw a decent amount of cash for the trip. She quickly arranged her carry-on and a novel she likely wouldn't read. She hadn't been this nervous since leaving for Atlantis the first time. The differences between that trip and this one struck her, and she smiled at no one in particular.

In St. Paul, Jennifer hugged her father and smiled. "I'll let you know as soon as I have news."

Richard smiled at her. "I'm proud of you."

"I know." She turned away and walked into the airport. All the way through security and while she sat at the terminal, she thought about Evan. She didn't know him. Not well. She'd learned more about the man who rescued John Sheppard in the last few days, but his daily phone calls weren't enough. Not anymore. She wanted to truly understand what made him tick. She just hoped she got to La Jolla before he did and not have to chase him across the country again.

oOo

Evan rose around six the next morning, unable to go back to sleep. He'd slept until late evening and had gone to the hotel gym for a workout. His body appreciated the exercise, and he enjoyed a few laps in the hotel pool. However, a few girls barely old enough to vote arrived shortly after he had, and their predatory stares reminded him of the women on Atlantis. Uncomfortable with the attention, he returned to his room, showered, and listened to the TV as he put a few finishing touches on the painting of the Grand Canyon.

By the time he woke the second time, he knew he needed to get moving. The painting had dried, and he smiled as he thought about Jennifer's comment concerning his artwork. He really needed to show this one to her. If she liked it, he'd give it to her. He had to do something with all these paintings, and making sure someone enjoyed meant a lot.

As he drove out of Phoenix in his rental car, he took the time to really examine his feelings for Jennifer. Although they'd spent next to no time together, he liked what little he knew. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and she didn't stare at him like a lovesick girl. He appreciated that more than anything. However, her heart and compassion, traits rarely seen in the competitive circles of Atlantis, won him over. He definitely wanted to know more about Dr. Jennifer Keller.

~TBC


	6. Day 6

**Author's Note:** So, I've already got one review that tells me I'm writing about places you've been. That just thrills me to no end! I've only got two places that this story goes, not counting Chippewa Falls and Dallas, that I've never been to. Please, if I write something that's not quite right, either let me know or just ignore it in favor of the story. Either way, hope these descriptions of La Jolla hold up to the actual thing. It's been a few years since I was there, but I still remember it vividly. Also, a big thanks to BrnEyesTX for the help with the locations in this and the next chapter. I've visited the area, but I've never lived there. I appreciate it so much! As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Evan wasn't kidding!" Jennifer stared at the horizon in amazement. The incoming tide crashed on the end of the pier. . .if that's what it was called. Constructed of rebar and brick, the pier formed a natural cove, and seals covered the small beach. The remainder of the coastline stretched to her left with jagged cliffs and sand covered with children. Sure he'd be there, she ignored the niggling voice that wondered if he'd already come and gone. Not likely. He had called her from every stop thus far, and he hadn't called that morning. Unless she slept through it.

Shaking her head at herself, Jennifer checked the cell phone again for missed calls and glared at the empty screen. She'd never imagined that she'd agonize over not receiving a call from a guy. All the way through her teen years, her crushes had disdained her. Now, she had a "crush" that actually liked talking to her. He'd said so yesterday, when he called from Phoenix.

"You're pathetic," she mumbled. Here she was, on an amazing beach, watching the incoming tide send water flying into the air like the best seaside paintings, hearing people laugh and chatter, and she could only think about Evan Lorne. Did that mean her "crush" had deepened into something else? She wasn't sure. She just knew she cared a lot more for him than she had for anyone else.

The phone in her hand rang, startling her from her thoughts. She glanced at the number, and her heart pounded its way into her throat. "H-hello?"

"Ah. . .did I wake you?" Evan's voice sounded better than it had yesterday. He sounded alert, and Jenn blinked away the warmth that his voice stirred in her. Yesterday, she'd worried. Today, she wished she could have seen him sleepy and adorable.

"Yeah. . .I mean, no. . .I'm fine." She swallowed, trying to wet her suddenly dry throat. "Where are you today?"

"La Jolla." He chuckled. "I took some time to get a paint kit organized at the hotel. It makes carrying a canvas and paints across the beach a lot easier."

Jennifer straightened suddenly and looked around. There. Walking toward the pier, with that flat black bag over his shoulder and what looked like a fishing kit in one hand. The breeze from the ocean tugged at the ends of his button-down shirt, this one a dark red. He wore jeans and sandals today, and she flushed when she remembered the last time he'd been barefoot. Back on Atlantis, he'd been sleepwalking and held a gun on Colonel Sheppard. The situation had turned very deadly, but she'd never forgotten his rumpled, cute appearance just before he fully woke up.

Evan's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Jennifer? You still there?"

"What? Yeah, I'm here." She flushed as she realized her father had set her up. "Turn around."

"What?"

"Trust me." She smiled as he stood next to the Children's Pool with all its seals and turned three hundred and sixty degrees. She waved and knew the exact moment he saw her. He stood stock still and hung up without another word.

For a moment, Jennifer wondered if she'd made a mistake. Would he see this as an intrusion? Her smile slipped, and she fought the urge to run. Looking across the pier, she shook her head. Where would she go?

Then, he started moving toward her. She stayed in place, watching as he wound around families and people pointing out to sea or watching the seals. He looked good. Not as tired as he'd sounded last night. The shadows still showed in his eyes, but they were muted behind an amazing blue sparkle that took her breath away. _Yep, good one, Jennifer,_ she thought. _You've gone and fallen for the second-in-command of Atlantis._

"You came?" He set down the kit he'd carried and stood across from her. "I wasn't expecting. . . ."

"Yeah." She shrugged. "I hope you don't think I'm intruding."

"No." He stared at her. "Ah. . . . Wow. I'd hug you, but. . .uh. . ."

She wasn't sure where the boldness came from, but she realized that Evan really needed more than a simple, "Hi, I'm here to take you home." As much as he tried to hide it, his sister's rejection had cut him deeply. Jennifer stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. As his arms settled around her, she smiled. "I was worried."

Evan returned the hug for a few moments and then pushed her away from him. He settled his hands on his shoulders and seemed to burn her face into his memory. "You look good."

"I am." She reached up and took hold of his wrists. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah." He shook his head and dropped his hands. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting you to be here."

And, just like that, he returned to the unflappable major everyone knew. Jennifer's heart sank. "Evan, I didn't come here because I was worried for you as a doctor. I mean, I _am_ a doctor, so that figures into everything I do. But I'm here simply as a friend."

He glanced at her and then looked out to sea. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Hey, don't do this to me." She moved a few inches closer to him. "Don't close down like you do back home."

He kept staring at the horizon, watching the incoming tide while trying to figure out his feelings. Things between them hadn't been awkward until now. He'd always thought he could handle any situation without a woman getting under his skin. Now, one had done just that. Only she hadn't been trying. He glanced at her again. "Sorry. Natural reaction when I'm surprised."

"I know." She put her hands on the railing next to his. "I'll be honest. This was my dad's idea."

This time, he blinked at her. "Your _dad_ sent you here?"

"Well, I wanted to come." She shrugged. "But he's the one who made the decision." She lowered her voice and mimicked her father. "Bring that young man home."

He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

Evan shook his head at her uncertainty. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh. . .well, I was. . . .I mean, I intruded. On you. On your vacation." She stuttered to a stop.

He turned to face her, leaning one elbow on the railing. "You're not intruding. But I'm not going back with you." Seeing her face fall, he smiled. "Not yet. I've got a painting here to finish, and I've got a couple other stops I want to make."

"Oh."

"You can tag along." He wondered where the invitation came from but refused to think about whether it was a good idea or not. "San Diego's got some amazing sights, and there's plenty of stuff to do for the afternoon. I'll take you to dinner, and we can drive back to Chippewa Falls via San Francisco, Las Vegas, and maybe Denver."

She stared at him, her brown eyes wide as she ran through all of the ramifications in her head. "O-okay."

He reached out and tugged on the ends of her hair. "Relax. I'll behave myself."

Her face flamed, and he realized he liked the shade on her. "I wasn't. . .I mean. . .I know that!"

For the first time since leaving Abigail's, Evan truly laughed. "Come on, Doc. Let's take some pictures of the cove, and I'll start painting. We can meet up for dinner, and I'll take you somewhere you want to go tomorrow morning. We'll head up to San Francisco tomorrow evening after I get this painting close to finished."

She nodded, and he pulled out the digital camera he'd brought from Atlantis. The idea of having her close appealed more and more. As he snapped off several pictures of the waves breaking on the end of the pier, he watched Jennifer look out to sea. She was mesmerized, he realized. But, then, very few places could compare to La Jolla's horizon. Back on Atlantis, he'd thought he'd seen the most amazing sights the universe had to offer. Watching the expression on Jennifer's face, he realized he hadn't seen anything yet. This woman, with her innocence and genuine compassion, had to be the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen.

oOo

That evening, Jennifer stood in her hotel room and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked pale, tired. About like normal for Atlantis. She'd dozed during the flight into San Diego, but she hadn't truly rested. Then, when she did finally arrive at La Jolla, she worried about Evan's reaction. At first, he seemed upset. But he'd settled into this mix between older brother and good friend. Not exactly the reaction she'd wanted, if she was honest with herself.

Now, though, she dressed to get a reaction. Well, maybe not in a fancy dress with her hair done beautifully. But she definitely put a little more thought into her appearance. As she applied a touch of makeup, she thought about that afternoon.

After their awkward reunion, Jennifer strolled the coast while Evan found a place to paint. She didn't resent him for disappearing into his work. When he painted, he revealed a part of him that she'd never seen. The expressions that flowed across his face stole her breath. He'd never shown that much emotion while on Atlantis.

Uncomfortable with watching for a long period of time, she'd rolled up the legs of her jeans and strolled in the surf, smiling as children dared to enter the tide pools for seashells. She found a perfect shell to take with her and washed away the sand in the ocean's water. As she slipped it into her pocket, she smiled. While not the sentimental type, she wanted to remember this day.

She and Evan left the beach before the tide came too close to the cliffs. He followed her to her hotel and promised to pick her up for dinner in two hours. Jennifer forced herself to relax into a bath and let the tension of the day fade away. She'd worried about Evan's reaction more than she should have, and she had subconsciously prepared for him to reject her. He hadn't, though, and had invited her to travel across the country with him.

Could she really handle that? Could she handle seeing Evan Lorne without Atlantis or the military around him? She wanted to believe she could, but she doubted herself. She wasn't smooth and able to make decent conversation. At least, not with men. Most of her interactions with men occurred in the infirmary, well away from the intimate setting of a restaurant. She was comfortable there. By pushing her to bring Evan home, her father had pushed her out of her comfort zone.

Evan knocked on her door long before she was truly ready to see him. Jennifer answered his knock, hoping jeans and a tailored t-shirt would work. She had not expected to adventure across the country and had packed accordingly. Somewhere along the way, she needed to stop and get some clothes appropriate for dinners on the town if he intended to treat her that way.

He smiled at her appearance. "You look great."

"Right." She checked her pockets and made sure she had her hotel keycard in her pocket. "If you're intending to take me to dinner at every stop, I need something more than jeans and t-shirts."

"Why?" He glanced over her form again. "You look. . . . I already said you look great, didn't I?"

"Yeah." She laughed at his apologetic look, immediately put at ease by his self-deprecating humor. "So, where are we going?"

"That's up to you."

"No where fancy."

"Okay."

"Um. . .a nice steakhouse? Maybe with some seafood and a salad bar, too?" She shrugged. "It's one thing I miss back on. . .I mean, back home."

He clearly understood her meaning. "Me, too. Okay, the Steakhouse at Azul, La Jolla, it is." He grinned, clearly showing off his knowledge of the area as he pulled his keys from his pocket and handed her a handful of brochures. "While we eat, we can figure out what we're going to do tomorrow before we head north."

Jennifer smiled and followed him from her hotel. The way he said "we" sounded so natural. He held the car door for her, and she let herself imagine that this could continue. That she could take this special feeling back to Atlantis with her. That this day had changed their friendship into something even better.

~TBC


	7. Day 7

The next morning, Evan watched Jennifer and shook his head. How did one woman contain such childlike excitement? They had spent three hours over dinner last night, laughing and debating the merits of Sea World, the San Diego Zoo, and the San Diego Zoo Safari Park. Jennifer eventually decided on the Safari Park as a way to get out, get some sun, and get some exercise. He'd agreed simply because he wanted to make her happy.

_Wow, Evan, that's new_, he thought. Wanting to make Jennifer happy had overshadowed his own desire to paint. He'd spent two hours last night after returning to his hotel room, adding various touches to his painting of La Jolla Cove. Today wasn't about oils, acrylics, and canvases. Today was about Jennifer and what she wanted.

What did _he_ want? Evan strolled alongside Jennifer as she stared at the white tigers. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from taking her hand in his. He enjoyed this unexpected glimpse into Atlantis's CMO. She wasn't just a scientist. Her every waking thought didn't revolve around work. She had something even better to offer.

Last night, she'd looked tired. Pale. He saw the signs of strain around her eyes and the way she stayed tense around him. He'd wanted to erase that. Today, she looked rested. Still a bit pale, but some sun could take care of that. And she laughed freely. Evan didn't think himself that funny, but he loved her laugh. It reminded him of those few hours on Midway when they'd forgotten about family issues, Atlantis's dangers, and life in general.

Letting Jennifer drag him toward the small train that wound through the Safari Park, Evan decided to let go of his hesitation and simply enjoy being with a woman who didn't pity him. As he followed Jennifer to a seat, he blinked. She really did not pity him. Yesterday, he thought she had come out of pity. Maybe not in so many words, but he'd wondered. _The poor soldier, home from a war zone, rejected by his family. Guess I'll take him in_. The memory of his bitter thoughts before dinner irritated him now. Jennifer hadn't thought of him as the "poor soldier." She thought of him as a friend, if not something even closer to family.

Sliding an arm along the back of the seat, he watched her reaction. He wanted to stay near her, but he didn't want to crowd her. She'd agreed to the cross country trip, and they'd spend plenty of time in the car with very little to talk about. He refused to make her feel uncomfortable enough that she'd take her own vehicle to Chippewa Falls.

Jennifer glanced at him when he slid his arm behind her. Her hair tickled his hand, and he enjoyed the blush that covered her cheeks. She didn't say anything, however, and simply watched the scenery as the ride began. By the time the train returned to its depot, she had shifted her weight to lean into him. To the untrained observer, they looked like a young couple out for the day.

Evan let Jennifer leave, regretting her absence at his side. He almost pulled her back to him but decided against it. Life wasn't this easy, as much as he'd like to imagine it was. He looked at the people around him, seeing the carefree attitudes and the things they took for granted. These people had no idea what dangers waited for them to venture into the universe. Looking at Jennifer, he saw her awareness of others. Even while enjoying herself, she always stayed one step away from the nearest person. And her eyes always assessed those closest to her. He'd seen that awareness before. He experienced it every day.

"Oh, look!" Jennifer's excited voice pulled Evan from his thoughts. She smiled at him, and her eyes sparkled. "Let's go feed the birds."

He blinked at her. "Okay." Following her through the crowd to Lorikeet Landing, a massive cage filled with fluttering birds, he pulled out his wallet and paid for two cups of nectar. Jennifer glared at him when she realized what he'd done, but he simply handed her the tiny cup. "Smile and say 'Thank you.'"

She smiled brilliantly. "Thank you."

He grinned at her and walked into the cage. As soon as they entered, the birds fluttered over to them. Jennifer laughed when two landed on her shoulder and hand to drink the nectar from the cup she held. She started talking to them, her voice too low for him to hear. Moving slowly as he'd also been mobbed by several of the lorikeets, he pulled his camera from his pocket and snapped a picture. Smiling at the result, he moved to her side. "You look amazing with all these birds on you."

She turned, and her eyes widened as one landed on the top of his head. "So do you."

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't decide to. . .uh. . .use the facilities, such as they are."

She snickered. "Oh, I hope not!"

He laughed with her. How long had it been since he'd truly laughed? On Atlantis, tense situations cropped up all the time, and life could end suddenly. While the soldiers usually joked and laughed about stupid stuff, it wasn't the same as sharing a laugh simply because the situation called for it.

An hour later, as they walked out of the Safari Park, Jennifer looped her arm through his. "So, what's next?"

He glanced at her, surprised that she'd moved so close. "Well, I was thinking of heading back to La Jolla for a few hours. That painting needs a couple more hours."

She smiled up at him. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Ah. . .no." He shook his head. "You're more than welcome to hang out."

"Good." She stopped at the car. "I want to get some sunbathing in."

Evan nearly choked as he opened her car door. She climbed in without seeming to notice the pinched expression that must have crossed his face. His mind conjured an image of Jennifer Keller in a bikini, and he suddenly knew that he didn't have any kind of neutral ground concerning her. Not anymore. This vacation had peeled away the doctor, leaving a very desirable woman in its place. Forcing his mind from the image, he left the Safari Park realizing that he could easily fall for her, if he hadn't already.

oOo

Three hours later, Jennifer spread a large towel on the sand and settled in the bright sunshine. She'd gone shopping in the time between arriving back from the Safari Park and meeting Evan. She'd eyed several bikinis, thinking about buying one. But her conservative side got the better of her. She'd seen the expression on Evan's face when she mentioned sunbathing. She didn't want to make him feel like she wanted more out of him than simple friendship. Even if she did.

Instead of the bikini, she'd settled for a nice pair of denim shorts and a haltertop that let her midriff show occasionally. She loved the vibrant green top, and she decided to take a risk. The way Evan's eyes roved appreciatively when she appeared told her she'd chosen well. She checked out of her hotel and loaded her bags in the trunk of his rental car while enjoying his reaction.

Now, however, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her skin. She spent too much time inside lately. She needed to start taking the time to let the healing properties of sunlight cleanse away the stresses of the day. Whether on Atlantis or here, at this cove, she could get accustomed to sunbathing.

When she felt herself starting to drift, Jennifer opened her eyes and blinked at the sky. The sun didn't seem to have moved, but she'd burn if she didn't turn. As she switched positions, she glanced over at Evan. He stood at his easel, eyes moving between the horizon and his palette as he mixed a color. Then, he narrowed his eyes and returned to adding touches to the paining.

Jennifer propped her chin on her arms as the sun soaked into her back and shoulders. Evan seemed at peace. Somewhat happy, even. Earlier that day, when he'd put his arm around her at the Safari Park, she'd nearly come out of her own skin. It had surprised and thrilled her to know that he wanted to be close in some way. And he hadn't pulled away when she naturally leaned into him during the ride. It had given her the courage to loop her arm through his for the walk to the car. She liked the easy familiarity between them, and her stomach flipped every time he glanced at her with those sparkling eyes.

Sort of like now. She blinked when she realized he'd been watching her watch him. She felt her face heat and quickly looked at the horizon. She couldn't afford to get too nervous around him. They had a seven-and-a-half hour drive that evening.

Thinking of their plans to drive up to San Francisco, Jennifer suddenly realized she hadn't called her father since arriving in San Diego. She wiggled her phone from the pocket of her shorts and used the speed dial.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." Richard sounded happy.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you find him?"

Her gaze returned to where Evan used some sort of knife to add paint to the canvas. "Yeah." She quickly looked away. "We got to La Jolla about the same time." She saw him give her a sly glance and tiny grin.

On the other end of the call, Richard let out a deep breath. "Good. I was concerned that boy was going to give you a chase all the way across the nation."

"Gee, thanks, Dad." Jennifer's face flushed again. "It wasn't like that."

"If you say so."

"You're only saying that because I'm two thousand miles away."

"And can't run out of the room because I embarrassed you."

"No, but I can hang up."

Richard laughed. "You sound good."

"It's hard to stay upset when you're laying on a beach watching the sun on the water." She refused to stay embarrassed for too long, but the direction of the conversation needed to change. Quickly. Otherwise, she might blurt out more than she wanted either her dad or Evan to know. Like how this crush of hers had deepened over the course of the morning.

"So, when are you coming home?"

"Ah. . .that's why I called." She shook her head. The time she'd spent with Evan had influenced her speech patterns slightly. "There's been a change of plans. We're heading up to San Francisco tonight."

"Really?" He sounded too hopeful.

"Dad."

"Sorry, Jenny. I just want you to be happy." Richard let out a deep breath. "What's in San Francisco?"

"Several things. Evan wants to paint the Golden Gate Bridge." She smiled. "And I'd kinda like to see it."

"So, I shouldn't expect you home for another few days?"

"Probably not."

"Okay." He sounded put out, but she heard the playful tone underneath the irritation. "I just worry about you."

"I know." She sobered. "Look, I'll-we'll be home in plenty of time to help you get ready for Thanksgiving."

"We?" Her father chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

Jennifer sputtered, but Richard hung up before she could come up with a suitable response. She stared at the phone, irritated and embarrassed at the same time. She'd never dreamed of having a conversation in which her father actively tried to push her toward a man. Especially one like Evan Lorne!

That particular man chose that particular moment to drop into the sand beside her. "Your father doing okay?"

"What?" She blinked, momentarily distracted by his nearness. "Yeah. He's fine."

Evan pulled his knees up and draped his arms across them. "You don't sound convinced."

She sputtered again, this time trying to find something to say. "I-Um-He-I mean. . . ." Her voice trailed off when he laughed. Then, she glared in mock anger. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Not at you. _Because_ of you. You're cute when you get flustered."

"Cute?"

"Correction. You're _beautiful_ when you get flustered." He stood and held out his hands. "Come on. We need to hit the road."

Jennifer let him pull her to her feet, still not quite believing her ears. _Did he just say I'm beautiful?_ Her mind latched on to that word and refused to function while he tucked her into the front seat and arranged the painting in the back seat to finish drying. Jennifer ignored the strong smell of the paints, the blanket he offered her so he could run the air conditioner and keep them from getting high, and the thick traffic around them. Evan thought she was beautiful. That made the long flight and teasing from her father worth every minute.

oOo

Late that night, Evan glanced over at Jennifer as she slept in the car. She'd stayed awake all the way through Los Angeles, and they'd stopped for dinner at an Oriental place reputed for their lemon chicken. Both of them glanced at each other at the same moment and said, "McKay would hate this place!"

Now, however, he allowed his thoughts to roam. And they roamed to Jennifer. She slept facing him, her seat reclined slightly and her hands tucked under her chin. When she'd mentioned sunbathing earlier that morning, he'd nearly panicked. He wasn't on earth to fall for the CMO of Atlantis! That wasn't what Thanksgiving was about!

Then, she appeared dressed in those shorts and that vibrant green top. He'd wanted to slip his arm around her waist, letting every other guy in the lobby of her hotel know that she was with him. He'd restrained himself and managed to actually focus on the painting of La Jolla. Only once did he feel her eyes on him, and the expressions crossing her face stunned him. She'd smiled softly, leaving him wondering exactly what went through her mind.

As they pulled into the drive of his parents' place in San Francisco, he hesitated to wake her. Memories of happier years floated through his head, and he sat for a moment as he blinked away the sting of Abigail's rejection. Jennifer's presence helped, but the tension between him and his sister cut deeply. When he'd learned of his father's death, he'd set up accounts to pay basic utilities at this house, never dreaming he'd need those amenities. He'd considered renting out the place, but time had not allowed him to pursue that option. Now, he thanked whatever power had kept him from it. He needed this time to figure out exactly how to handle Abigail and her drama.

Deciding he couldn't do anything about it right then, he reached over and ran two fingers through Jennifer's hair. She'd burned slightly on the beach that day, but the glow looked good on her. As his fingers brushed her shoulder, she stirred and blinked slowly.

Man, he wanted to see that expression more often! "Hey."

She sat up, and the spell broke. "We're here?"

"Yep." He released his seatbelt. "Let's get you inside. You can sleep as late as you want tomorrow."

"Mmm." She smiled sleepily. "Sounds good."

At that moment, Evan decided that this trip wasn't just about him. Not anymore. She'd traveled all the way from Pegasus to relax with her family and instead followed him across the country. He needed to thank her for that. Maybe, during the next portion of the trip, he'd have the chance.

With ideas flowing through his head, he let her into the musty house and carried her bags into the guest room. She thanked him for a great day, and Evan found his way to his childhood bedroom, thankful for the quiet house but missing the happiness of previous years.

~TBC


	8. Day 8

**Author's Note:** So, I had to go back and rework a small portion of this chapter from its original content. But BrnEyesTX brought up some good points about the location and Evan's reaction to being home, so I decided to include a small slice of what that reaction might have been. As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer woke slowly, stretching luxuriously in the large bed. She'd slept well after that flight across the nation and a restless night in a hotel. Part of her understood she was perfectly safe, but she liked knowing Evan was close. She blinked at the ceiling, seeing the sunlight that crept through the window. Then, she reached for her watch and frowned. Almost ten in the morning. She hadn't slept that good since arriving at her father's house.

Thinking of her father brought their conversation to mind. As much as he teased her, Richard wanted her to be happy. She knew he'd seen something in her face whenever Evan called. Otherwise, he wouldn't have paid for her to fly halfway across the nation just to bring the guy home. Still, he wanted to be sure she did what she wanted, not what someone else wanted her to do. His teasing yesterday, as embarrassing as it was to have Evan listening to her half of the conversation, was Richard's way of ensuring her happiness.

Feeling the slight sting on her shoulders as she turned in the bed, Jennifer sat up and looked around. The room looked like any guest room, with neutral colors and a slight sheen of dust on the furniture. Her suitcase sat just inside the door, and she vaguely remembered Evan delivering it late last night. She still wore the shorts and haltertop from yesterday, and the left-over smell of sunscreen tickled her nose. Last night, Evan had pointed out the bathroom next to the guest room, complete with a private entrance. She pulled her suitcase to the bed and rummaged through it for some clothes.

As she climbed into the shower, the sting on her shoulders and arms grew. She let the water wash away the sunscreen before she lowered the temperature. Scrubbing her scalp felt good, and she took the time to do more than basic necessities. On Atlantis, she barely found time to wash her hair and appear for duty in a presentable fashion. Now, she wanted. . .no, she _needed_ to take care of herself. She'd only return to Atlantis relaxed and ready for the city's demands if she took the time to spoil herself now. Not to mention the desire to make as big an impression on Evan as possible.

What was the plan for the next leg of the trip? Jennifer wondered this as she climbed out of the shower and towel dried. She wrapped the towel around herself and took a moment to glance over her body. She'd burned ever so slightly yesterday. It probably wouldn't peel but rather leave a nice light tan. Happy with the result, she glared at the tan lines. The haltertop had left an interesting pattern. Her shoulders and back were dark, leaving a pale strip around her neck. Knowing she could do nothing about it, she pulled on a tailored baby doll t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

With her hair finally dry, she smoothed on the slightest hint of makeup and made her way downstairs. This house fascinated her. Built in the quintessential San Francisco style, it was narrow with rooms that were neither too large or too small. She found Evan sitting at the dining table and smiled when he glanced up. He'd clearly been awake for a while, and a cup of coffee sat near his right hand. He had a laptop open in front of him, and he sat back in his chair as she appeared. "Good morning, Sunshine."

Jennifer smiled. "Yeah, I glow, even."

He grinned at her. "The California sun has a way of doing that."

"Well, I don't mind." She made her way into the kitchen with its breakfast bar and wine glasses hanging from racks on the bottom of the cabinets. "When I left Wisconsin, it was thirty-six degrees and snowing. La Jolla felt like summer to me." She found a foil-wrapped breakfast burrito with a small serving of salsa next to it.

After she fixed a cup of coffee for herself, Evan refilled his cup. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good." She shrugged. "I don't do well in hotels. Not anymore."

He looked at her, his eyes seeing the tension. "I understand. It took a couple nights on the road for me to fully relax."

"Is this what we're supposed to expect?" She shook her head. "I mean, until I went to Atlantis, I never had this problem. Now, I seem to be jinxed, and I worry that it'll happen here. Not just off world."

He nodded in understanding. "We establish our comfort zones, those places where we know we're safe. Hotels, beaches, zoos. . .all of those open us up to whomever wants a piece of us. It's pretty normal to be slightly tense, always looking for the next threat."

"I felt like this right after New Athos." She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. "I just didn't expect to feel this way _now_. It's not like anything really intense like New Athos happened recently." Then, she took another sip of coffee. "This is really good!"

He chuckled slightly. "San Francisco's best."

"I need to get some to take home with me." She frowned. "To Atlantis, I mean."

"I know." He touched her shoulder before returning to the table and whatever work he did. "We'll stop while we're out and get several pounds to take back with us."

Jennifer removed the burrito from the foil wrapping and stuck it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it. Then, she carried her breakfast and coffee to the table. "You know, we're on vacation. You're not supposed to be doing any work."

"I'm not."

"Really?" She left the burrito alone for a moment and scooted closer, propping her chin on his shoulder. _Geez, Jennifer_, she thought. _Get a little bolder, why don't you!_ Blinking away her sarcastic thoughts, she frowned at the screen. "The Bellagio?"

"Uh. . .yeah." His soft answer sounded hesitant at best.

She lifted her chin and stared at his profile, surprised. Evan usually wasn't so unsure of himself. She let a half-grin escape. "Why are you looking at the Bellagio's website?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "Well. . .I've always wanted to paint the Bellagio Fountains." He turned to look at her. "And I wanted to treat you."

Jennifer blinked. At this proximity, his eyes didn't just sparkle and make her stomach flip-flop. They overwhelmed her. "Oh."

He grinned again, this time self-consciously. "If you'd rather not stay there, we can go somewhere else."

"What? No!" She really needed to put some distance between them. But she couldn't move away. "I just know how expensive places like that can be."

"I'm not worried about it."

"I am!"

He was the one to put distance between them as he turned in the chair to face her. "Jennifer. You flew across the country, giving up your time with your family, to make sure I wasn't alone. I know you did it out of friendship, expecting nothing in return. But, you're an amazing woman who spends her life in another galaxy, sacrificing her own desires for the good of the Expedition. You deserve to enjoy this trip as much as I do. Please. Let me do this."

She struggled to breathe as her mind fully digested his words. Finally, she held up a finger. "Fine. But the rooms only."

"Ah. . .not happening." He turned the computer toward her. "I'll let you pay for part of it if you insist, but I already have you booked at the spa. You just need to decide what you want to do, and the time is allotted to you."

"The spa?" She blinked at the screen. Words like "hydrotherapy" and "stone massage" stared at her. She flushed and glanced at Evan. "You really didn't need to do this."

"I know." This time, he invaded her space, whispering in her ear, "But I wanted to. Now, eat your breakfast. We've got a city to explore."

She shivered slightly as he got up and left her sitting at the table. She tugged her burrito over and took a bite, not tasting any of it. Based on the options on the computer screen, Evan wanted to treat her like a queen. She straightened. When was the last time she'd experienced something like this? Ever? She couldn't think of one time a guy had done something like this without expecting anything in return.

Deciding to take him at his word, she chose several options, already smiling at the thought of being pampered. Then, she blinked. If she was going to treat herself, she probably should find the time to get a nice dress for dinner while at the Bellagio. If Evan kept up this sweet, extravagant pattern, he'd likely take her to dinner. She suddenly decided that she liked pretending that they had an understanding or relationship beyond friendship.

While he left the kitchen to prepare for the day, Jennifer logged on to her bank's website and checked her account balance. She earned a decent living on Atlantis, and every bit of it went into savings. Her eyes widened at the amount available, and she let out a deep breath when she realized she'd brought her debit card with her. This way, she could spend a bit of that hard-earned money without worrying her father. As much as Richard liked to think of her as his little girl, she knew she made more in a month than he ever had as a small town doctor in Chippewa Falls. Smart investments had enabled him to put her through college and still left him comfortable in his retirement, but she didn't want to strain that nest egg.

Content with her financial situation, Jennifer ignored her email in favor of finding shoes for the day. Those from Atlantis who tried to email her could wait another day or two for a response. This was her vacation, and she intended to enjoy every minute of it. Having someone like Evan Lorne at her side only made things even better.

oOo

Sometime during that day, Evan stopped thinking of Jennifer as Doc or even as a friend. She smiled the entire time they rode the famous San Francisco trolley, stared in amazement at the Golden Gate Bridge, and thoroughly enjoyed the fresh sourdough bread. As she closed her eyes with that first bite, he decided that he didn't care what happened in the future. He only wanted to enjoy every moment with this remarkable woman.

Had he allowed himself, he could have thought of all the reasons why he should put as much distance between Jennifer and himself as possible. Every reason for not dating anyone floated through his head. _A distracted soldier is a dead soldier. What happens if it doesn't work out? Why ruin a good thing with commitment? What happens to her if I don't come back?_ He pushed them away. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to see that smile on her face again.

Late that afternoon, he left Jennifer at his parents' home and headed back to the Golden Gate Bridge. He'd taken several photos that morning and intended to use one of them to finish the painting back on Atlantis. But, for now, he wanted to simply absorb the feel of the place. He set up a small canvas and started adding paint to it without truly thinking. He just worked and let his mind wander.

What did he truly want? Besides this time with Jennifer. He wanted the warm smile that she gave him when she got tired. The thrill of her nearness that morning-and every morning. The comfort of knowing she understood how life on Atlantis affected him. The easy companionship of the previous day as she looped her arm through his. Her nearly uncontainable excitement when they bought several bags of coffee to take back with them. He wanted so much more than this, but he refused to push their relationship. Not yet. Life had presented them with an unexpected opportunity, and he intended to enjoy every minute of it.

He also wanted closure. The situation with Abigail, not to mention being home again, had brought the memories to the foreground of his mind. The years they'd spent in that house, happy years, had shaped who he had become. Stories of his grandfather barely escaping Pearl Harbor led him to join the Air Force, wanting to fly jets off the back of mighty aircraft carriers. Instead, he flew space ships out the top of Atlantis. His mother's work as an artist and her career as a college art professor fed his creativity, something he needed to take more time to develop. And his sister and her antics fueled his protective side. Some level of that protectiveness had bled over into his relationship with Jennifer, though he certainly did _not_ think of her as a sister! Still, those years growing up in San Francisco had been good years.

What had happened to them? Poor decisions, time, and distance. Evan knew the answer as soon as he asked himself the question. Last night, after seeing that Jennifer settled into the guest room, he'd visited his parents' bedroom. He hadn't been here since before his father's death. Now, all those emotions came pouring out. He'd stared at their wedding picture, at professional photographs like those he had on Atlantis, and at family snapshots, letting his tears flow as he remembered those golden days. His mother had always talked of the Las Vegas, where she and his father went for their honeymoon, and Evan's mind went to Jennifer. Oh, he wasn't ready to make the commitment his parents had made to each other. But he wanted to make sure she enjoyed this cross-country trip. Late last night, in the silence of his parents' bedroom, Evan said goodbye to the two people who had shaped his life.

Now, as he painted the Golden Gate Bridge, he thought about Abigail. She'd made her decision, as much as it had hurt him. Her recent marriage to Peter, one that Evan hadn't known about, had apparently given her the stability she'd always craved. But she refused to consider Evan's side of the story. He knew his faults. He could have kept in touch a little better. An email here, a letter there, a phone call when back on Earth. But she had to come to the point of accepting him rather than pushing him away. Only then would they be able to work out their sibling issues.

Late that evening, as Jennifer packed her things for their overnight trip to Las Vegas, he logged onto the internet one more time. Somehow, during his musings about his life, he'd come to a conclusion about Abigail. He couldn't force himself back into her life.

Not really. So, he chose to communicate through an email.

_Abby,_

_I know you don't want to see me. I know you've made it clear that your family is going to Disney World for Thanksgiving. But, like I said, I'd love to see the boys. Even if for a few moments to take them to McDonalds or the playground._

_I know I've been unreachable for the last few days, and that's my own fault. Heck, I've been out of touch for the last few years. I could blame that on the Air Force, but I won't. However, in the next few days, I'll be settling in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, for the remainder of my leave. I have. . . ._

Evan hesitated for a moment. He couldn't say that he and Jennifer were anything other than friends. Not yet. He smiled as he thought about changing that and returned to his email.

_. . . .I have a friend there. Well, she's slightly more than a friend, but that's as far as we've gone. Either way, I'll be reachable at her home sometime in the next three to four days. Until then, I've enclosed my cell number._

_I hope you have a great vacation with the family. Although I haven't met him, please tell Peter I said hello. And, if we're not able to catch up, tell the boys their Uncle Evan is thinking about them._

_Evan_

As he added Jennifer's address in Chippewa Falls to the end of the email, he skimmed the words. He'd tried not to sound too bitter. No matter what had happened between them, he refused to let Abigail's bitterness influence their relationship. Clicking send, he closed out the internet and mentally closed a portion of his life. He wouldn't spend the next few days stinging over his sister's choice. She'd made that choice, and he could not change it. Instead, he chose to spend the next few days with a woman who had rapidly gone from coworker to friend to maybe a whole lot more.

Grinning at the thought, Evan loaded the car, and they set out for Las Vegas, Nevada. _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas._ Sneaking a glance at Jennifer's profile as she watched the passing scenery, he couldn't help but hope that saying wasn't true.

~TBC


	9. Day 9

Jennifer arrived at the Bellagio in Las Vegas, Nevada, feeling like the wide-eyed young farm girl from Wisconsin. She'd seen the Bellagio on TV, and she stared as Evan confidently led her into the hotel. The concierge looked a little surprised that he'd reserved two rooms, but Jennifer didn't notice. She was too busy taking in the sights and bustle around her.

Evan, however, had no problems. The second time he tugged her out of the path of some other distracted person, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and simply led her to the elevator. At her room, he used the keycard and escorted her inside. Jennifer left him at the door and moved to the windows. Las Vegas spread out in front of her, and she stared at the neon lights and crowd of people below.

"Ah. . .you going to be okay?"

Jennifer whirled and saw Evan still standing next to the door. She narrowed her eyes. He looked tired. She'd tried to stay awake during the nearly nine hour drive, but she'd eventually fallen asleep. "Yeah! I'll be here until this afternoon."

He walked over to her and took her by her shoulders. "Enjoy yourself this afternoon."

She flushed as she thought about her plans. "I will."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know what put that blush on your face?"

"No." She swatted his arm when he gave her a disbelieving look. "Get out of here. Go get some sleep."

"I'll be right next door." He started to leave and then stopped. "Do me a favor. If you leave before I touch base with you, let me know."

"I promise." She smiled and waved as he left her alone.

Jennifer walked back to the window. She was in Las Vegas with Evan Lorne. She'd never thought she'd combine this city with that particular man. San Francisco had been romantic enough, in her opinion. It didn't get much better than feeling his arm on her shoulders as they rode the trolley. Or laughing because he cracked some joke just to take a picture of her as she smiled. Or sharing coffee that morning.

Her mind came back around to her boldness the previous day. She had willingly invaded his space and propped her chin on his shoulder like they had established some sort of relationship. Had they been in any other situation, she likely would have died before behaving in such a way. But, since she had followed him to California, she decided that this out of character behavior wasn't so strange.

Tired of the thoughts, Jennifer collapsed into bed, barely remembering to set an alarm. She let the luxury surround her and ignored the tension gathering at the thought of being alone in a strange hotel room. Evan was across the hall, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even though she knew he couldn't stop everything, his presence gave her some peace.

A knock on the door woke her before her alarm went off. She squinted at the time and realized she didn't have five minutes left. "That's timing," she muttered as she stumbled to the door.

Evan stood in the hall, dressed to do some painting and looking supremely attractive. His smile covered his face when she opened the door. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

Jennifer shrugged. "Don't worry. My alarm was about to go off in a moment." As if on cue, her phone started playing some electronic tune. She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "See?" She left him in the doorway to turn off the alarm. As she padded across the large room, he stepped inside and closed the door.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She straightened and smiled at him. "I didn't realize how tired I am."

"Which is why we're staying overnight tonight." He put his hands on his hips as she perched on the end of the bed. "Then, tomorrow, we can head up toward Denver. We'll stay there overnight before making our way to Chippewa Falls."

She blinked. "You've got the rest of the trip planned."

"Ah. . .yeah." He shrugged. "I know you want to see your father for a few days, too."

She pushed herself to her feet and walked toward him, seeing how his eyes roved over her rumpled clothes, sleep-mussed hair, and bare feet. "I really appreciate that."

He smiled, apparently liking what he saw in spite of her own insecurities. "Don't worry about it." He motioned to the door. "I'm going to head out to the fountains."

She nodded. "And I've got an appointment in three hours."

"Enjoy."

"I plan to. It's the spa. What more could a girl want?" Jennifer saw the almost predatory glance he gave her and knew things were changing between them.

As he reached the door, he stopped and turned. "Dinner tonight?"

A smile touched her lips. "Definitely."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's a date, then." He left the room.

She blinked at the door. After he left her alone, she took a moment before she rushed to shower and dress. She wanted to explore the shops downstairs before heading to her spa appointment. _A date._ Evan's words echoed through her head, and she couldn't stop the hope that flared when he mentioned the word "date."

Three hours later, Jennifer had found an amazing dress in one of the shops for a small fortune. She tried it on and stared at herself in the mirror while debating the merits of buying it. She wouldn't have many places to wear it, but she'd have a really nice dress for weddings and special occasions. It wasn't black, like she'd originally hoped, but she liked the smoky violet chiffon that ended just above her knees. In the end, her desire to leave Evan speechless won the debate.

All through the afternoon, she examined her feelings for Evan. She'd gone beyond simply liking him, beyond a crush, beyond every platonic feeling. She couldn't say she loved him. Not yet. They'd only spent a short amount of time together. But she wanted to figure out this deep ache that blossomed in her chest at the thought of leaving him alone.

By early evening, she returned to her room pampered beyond belief. The coconut milk bath left her skin soft and supple, and the raindrop therapy massage had soothed all thoughts of worry from her mind. The facial had topped off the afternoon. As she used the curling iron provided to add some wave to her hair, she smiled. Evan probably wouldn't recognize her. She just hoped he didn't think her too formal. She wanted this night to be special even if they only stayed friends. At least they'd have a special memory when they thought about this Thanksgiving.

oOo

As the afternoon passed, a steady stream of people watched Evan paint, asked him to take their picture in front of the Bellagio Fountains, and in general distracted him from his work. He didn't mind. In fact, he smiled the biggest when a little boy, not much older than his youngest nephew, asked if Evan could teach him to paint. The boy's parents seemed embarrassed, but Evan assured them that no harm had been done. In the end, he'd taken several pictures and resolved to paint the Bellagio Fountains back on Atlantis.

After packing up his art supplies, he stared into the fountains and allowed himself to think about Jennifer. He'd asked her to dinner, dropping the word "date" on purpose. He'd wanted to see her reaction at the idea of turning their relationship to something a little more personal. The stunned expression, followed by a quick grin, confirmed his suspicions. Jennifer Keller was very interested in him.

Evan grinned at the fountains as he remembered Jennifer's expression. The idea that she liked him didn't just appealed. It made his day. But life on Atlantis wasn't so ideal. He forced himself to look beyond this magical vacation. Could this. . .whatever it was last very long in an environment as stressful as Atlantis?

When they returned to Pegasus, he would return to his position as Sheppard's second-in-command. Jennifer would return to her position as the Chief Medical Officer on a classified military base. Their respective careers could take any number of turns. He could be captured, killed, or even compromised. They'd learned this from watching Colonel Caldwell fall victim to a Goa'uld. At the same time, she could go through any of those things, as well. Their relationship could be cut short at any time.

But what if they denied what was changing between them? Evan knew this feeling, this trust they shared didn't just happen. Something bigger than chemistry and their own desires seemed to be at work. If they ignored this, he could leave Jennifer with regrets. Or he could be left with regrets. He thought of Abigail and shook his head. He had too many regrets concerning his sister. He didn't want them concerning the woman he was coming to love.

Evan headed back to his hotel room with purpose in his step. He still had two hours before he'd told Jennifer to be ready. He knew she might not be prepared to hear exactly what went through his head, but he refused to pretend nothing was happening. When she'd propped her chin on his shoulder yesterday, he'd used every bit of the self control the Air Force had taught him to keep from kissing her. Tonight, he might not restrain himself. After a quick stop at a clothing store, he headed to his room to prepare.

The reservations he'd made the night before, while still in San Francisco, played through his head. He dressed quickly and knocked on Jennifer's door with enough time left to get to the restaurant. When she opened her door, he promptly forgot to breathe.

Jennifer wore a dark lavender dress that fell almost to her knees. The skirt fluttered as she moved, but the top hugged her curves perfectly. The haltertop fit nicely into the lines left by her top at the beach, leaving her glowing shoulders bare. She'd pulled her hair into a loose updo. Wisps of curls fell around her face and brushed her shoulders. Between the tan forming under her sunburn, the color of the dress, and her light blond hair, she looked positively radiant.

She smiled slightly. "Evan?"

"Ah. . . ." He tried to form a coherent sentence and failed miserably. "Wow."

She flushed and reached for a matching wrap. As she did so, he glanced down at the dark slacks, blue dress shirt, and dark sports coat that he'd purchased that afternoon. He looked nice. She stunned him.

Still trying to remember how to breathe appropriately, he offered his arm and led her out the front of the hotel. The restaurant he'd chosen for the evening was within walking distance, and he also wanted to enjoy the lights and sounds of Las Vegas. Jennifer never moved away from him, and he smiled even wider when he saw the appreciative glances sent his way. He could care less about the women, but the men that gave him jealous looks thrilled him to no end. Jennifer didn't notice a thing. The lights and sounds had overwhelmed her.

Through dinner, Evan kept the conversation deliberately light. He couldn't believe the number of things they had to talk about. He knew they'd have to discuss Atlantis soon. Preferably before they reached Chippewa Falls. But, for tonight, he wanted to focus on them.

After dinner, he led her back to the Bellagio. They'd been pushing to get in all the sights he wanted to see, traveling through the night and operating on less than ideal sleep for a vacation. He intended to change that. Tonight, after a few moments watching the Bellagio fountains, they would end this magical time and head for her family home. That made him more nervous than he cared to admit.

"Evan, what's wrong?" Jennifer had obviously seen the worried expressions crossing his face.

"Ah. . .nothing. Just thinking."

She blinked at him. "Something that has you, of all people, concerned isn't 'nothing.'"

He faced her. "What if I told you I was worried about meeting your dad?"

She smiled at that. "You don't need to worry about anything.

"Maybe I do."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he decided to simply act. While the fountains blocked the chatter around them, he leaned in and kissed her.

oOo

Jennifer stood completely still as Evan kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she slowly returned the kiss. This was everything she'd hoped for! Dreamed about! Wanted!

He pulled her into his arms, and she willingly stepped forward. As his arms wrapped around her, she leaned her weight on him, not sure if she could stand on her own. She'd thought he was overwhelming at only a few inches. Now, in his arms, she couldn't even think.

He clearly realized they were in public because he pulled back before the kiss got too heated. Rather than stepping away immediately, he locked his hands behind her and grinned. "Wow."

"Yeah." She fought to keep her breathing even. "You don't know how long. . . ." Her voice trailed off as she realized she'd been about to tell him exactly how many times in the last two days she'd wished he'd made that exact move.

"Actually, I think I do."

She smiled, her brain finally filtering what she wanted to say. "So, what now?"

"Now?" He grinned. "Now, we watch the fountains. Then, I walk you back to your room, kiss you goodnight, and leave you to have sweet dreams. Tomorrow. . .well, we'll deal with tomorrow then."

Jennifer stared into his eyes. They sparkled at her, completely open and showing the hopes and questions he clearly had. She couldn't read them, but she appreciated his attempt to let her see what took place underneath his normal mask. She laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling closer as he tightened his hold. Right now, in front of the Bellagio fountains in Las Vegas, Nevada, her life had taken one fantastic, magical turn.

~TBC


	10. Day 10

**Author's Note:** So, a big thank you to DaniWilder for triggering DanI the Muse on this chapter! She added so much to the story and helped me with a few dead spots in the next couple of days. (I kinda borrowed an idea and used it for what I needed.) Also, I looked at the weather forecast for Denver, CO. I've changed the weather from what it really is to what I want for the purposes of the story. I mention it because I've tried to stay pretty true to the various locations as possible. As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer woke early the next morning, not really wanting to head home. The fluffy comforter on the bed kept her warm, and she snuggled under the covers to smile and relive last night's amazing end. After their time watching the Bellagio fountains, Evan had walked her back to her room. There, he kissed her with enough passion to leave her breathless and wondering if she _could_ sleep after that. Eventually, though, the eventful day put her to sleep to dream of his kisses.

Now, she stared out the window, watching the sky change from dark blue to the lighter shade of dawn. While she'd wanted this change between her and Evan, she'd never dreamed it would happen so fast. They'd only been traveling together for three days. Then, she blinked. She remembered reading somewhere that one only needed sixty hours with a person to fall in love. She'd spent a solid seventy-two hours with no one but Evan to keep her company. Did that mean she was in love with him?

The idea of making that sort of commitment, while thrilling, scared her. She didn't know much about him. Oh, she knew _him_. But the little details-his favorite color, favorite food, preferred style of music, how he de-stressed after a tough mission, how he coped with life on Atlantis-remained a mystery. She needed to learn more about him before she could say she truly loved him. But she certainly liked the idea of being in love with him.

Her alarm pulled her from her thoughts, and Jennifer groaned as she sat up. While they'd stayed the night in Vegas, Evan wanted to pull out today. She wanted to see her father, but she couldn't help thinking that something would be lost by heading to Chippewa Falls.

Evan met her for breakfast in his room, looking like he'd been awake for quite sometime. "Hey, gorgeous."

Jennifer smiled at him as she closed the door behind her. She would have said something, but he claimed her lips for a long, sensual kiss. She kept her eyes closed when he finally pulled back. "Mmm. . .I could definitely get used to that."

He chuckled. "Me, too."

They sat down to eat, and she smiled as she spotted the atlas he'd found somewhere. "Where are we off to today?"

"Denver, Colorado." He studied her, seeing the light jacket she wore over another t-shirt. "Ah. . .not that I think your clothing is wrong or anything. But I've been checking the weather in Colorado. It says there's supposed to be snow storms in the area. Do you have anything for that?"

Jennifer glanced down and smiled reluctantly. "No." She shrugged. "But, if we can find a department store, I can get some stuff rather quickly."

He grinned. "We can do that. We also need to stop for supplies. I'd like to take lunch with us so we don't have to stop between here and Denver."

"Sounds good." She helped herself to a cup of coffee from a silver carafe and added sugar and creamer.

The morning passed quickly as they checked out of the hotel and found a department store. Evan waited patiently while Jennifer picked out several outfits for a colder climate. She paid before she spotted the tailored leather coat with sheepskin lining, complete with matching gloves. She snuck a glance at her companion and realized he'd also seen something to capture his interest. After trying on the coat, she decided that she needed to have something warmer than a windbreaker to go with the thick, turtleneck sweaters she'd bought. She finished paying just as Evan returned to her side.

They made quick work of shopping for road snacks. Their time on Atlantis had honed their tastes to healthy foods, and they laughed as they packed the ice chest with a variety of veggies, cheeses, and water for drink. Evan commented about finding a steakhouse in Denver, and Jennifer smiled. "Only if we can walk to it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want to walk?"

"I'm not used to being in the car for so long."

"I understand." He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "We'll walk, only if you realize there will likely be snow on the ground. Maybe even ice."

She opened her mouth to say she would just have to get closer to him, and then she realized how it would sound. They hadn't talked about this relationship, and she didn't want to push him. He glanced at her as he drove onto the interstate, almost daring her to speak. She simply smiled at him.

The day passed quietly. Evan turned on a CD of classic rock, and Jennifer dug out the medical thriller she'd picked up at the grocery store in Vegas. The story drew her in, and she barely noticed the passage of time. She did notice how comfortable Evan seemed with keeping her close to him. He released her hand only when traffic got tight or the weather started changing.

That evening, they arrived in Denver just after sunset. Jennifer stared at the city, amazed at the damp cold that had crept into the car over the course of the last hour. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed halfway into the back seat, drawing a laugh from Evan. He changed lanes and snickered again. "You know, this view from the rearview mirror is. . .ah. . .interesting."

She dropped back into her seat, her new coat in hand, as the meaning of his words registered. "I just stuck my butt in your face, didn't I?"

"Yep." His voice carried a hint of laughter.

"Ohhh!" She buried her face in the sheepskin lining of the coat, already feeling like she didn't need a heater. She could just use the heat radiating off of her face. "I'm so sorry!" The coat muffled her words.

He reached over to tug the coat down far enough to see her face. "You don't hear me complaining."

She stared at him out of one eye. "You would have to say something like that!" He laughed again, and Jennifer decided that she could handle the embarrassment. So long as he didn't. . . . "You won't tell my family, will you?"

"And let it slip that I was checking you out?" He stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "I have a little more self preservation than that!"

She let out a deep sigh and tucked the jacket around her. "Good."

He eyed her again. "Warm, now?"

"No." She looked out the window, at the clouds hovering barely above the city's buildings. "You might be right about the snow."

He sobered. "Yeah, it looks like it could get pretty nasty."

They fell silent again, and Jennifer let Evan drive without commenting on anything. Some days, she really did a great job of embarrassing herself. That little stunt with climbing into the back seat had to make up for the last three days of fumble-free activities.

They arrived at their hotel and checked in with little difficulty. Jennifer stared at her room, still rather impressed. Not as opulent as the Bellagio, it appealed to her sense of comfort. The queen sized bed sat directly across from the wardrobe with the TV, and a desk filled the remainder of the room. Pillows and a white blanket made the bed look just as soft as the one at the Bellagio had been. She nodded as Evan carried the bags with her new clothes into the room. "I like it."

He smiled. "Good." After leaving her stuff at near the desk, he asked, "Dinner in an hour?"

"Sounds good." She waved as he left and hurried to the heater. With the warm air blowing into her room, she unpacked a luxurious cream-colored turtleneck, form-fitting brown jeans, and a nice pair of boots. A quick shower cleared away the cobwebs, and she gratefully climbed into the warm clothes. Grabbing the new jacket and gloves, she met Evan in the hallway.

He looked good in a brown coat. Jennifer realized that he'd packed for every season, and she envied his apparent comfort no matter where they went. As they walked to the steakhouse about a block from the hotel, she allowed him to take her hand and pull her close. This affectionate side that he'd developed appealed to her, and she liked how comfortable he'd become with near-constant contact.

During dinner, they laughed and joked without the formality of the restaurant in Las Vegas. Jennifer found herself liking this version of Evan Lorne. This man, who didn't think before he reacted but simply enjoyed the moment, surprised her by being so totally different from her original impression of him. Oh, he was still Major Lorne, but that mask didn't appear as they chatted about life and their respective roads to the SGC. Sometime between talking in code about their first days "overseas" and their opinions on various personnel around the base, Jennifer glanced out the window and noticed it had started to snow.

The walk back to the hotel became more of a stroll in the falling snow. The streetlights caught the flakes, lighting everything with an amazing golden haze. Jennifer looped an arm around Evan's as he tucked his hands in his pockets to keep them warm and simply enjoyed his presence at her side. A bittersweet feeling crept into her heart as she realized this would likely be their last night alone.

At her hotel room, she pointed over her shoulder. "Do you. . .um. . .want to come in?" When his eyebrows rose to his hairline, she flushed. "I mean. . .I wasn't thinking. . .Not like that. At least, not right now. I just meant. . .well, this is our last night alone. Without family around. I'm not quite ready for it to end."

"Ah. . . ." He seemed to struggle to find something to say. "How about a movie?"

"Um. . .sure." She let him in the door, grateful that he'd suggested something they could do together. "I don't have a couch. . . ."

"I promised to behave." He grinned. "Remember?"

She shed her jacket and hung it in the closet as he draped his over the back of the chair. Outside, the snowstorm gathered strength as she flipped on the TV. Then, she stretched out on her bed, allowing him to join her and pull her close as they settled on a late-night viewing of _Avatar_. Still chilled from their walk, Jennifer snuggled close as he tugged the edge of the blanket over her legs. She kicked off her boots and made herself comfortable.

About halfway through the movie, she nearly suggested a quick run to the concession area of the hotel for popcorn when Evan let out a deep breath. She raised her head to frown at him and blinked. Through the first part of the movie, they'd slouched onto the pillows, laying rather than sitting on the bed. He'd adjusted one pillow to cradle his neck and had drifted to sleep. Jennifer stared, momentarily stunned. Just as she'd noticed back on Atlantis, his face lost all the cares he carried when he slept, and he seemed rather boyish in appearance slightly messed-up hair.

Then, the significance hit her. Evan was Special Forces. He lived on Atlantis, facing unknown dangers every day. And, yet, he'd drifted to sleep, leaving her to do whatever she liked. She struggled to breathe around the lump that developed. Did he really feel so deeply for her that he trusted her so completely?

Thinking he'd wake by the time the movie ended, Jennifer laid her head back on his shoulder. The warmth from the heater, the weight of Evan's arm as he held her close, and the sound of his heartbeat made her sleepy. She reached for the remote, still surprised when he didn't stir. Enjoying the complete trust he placed in her and the security his presence provided, Jennifer switched off the TV and let the sound of Evan's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

~TBC


	11. Day 11

**Author's Note:** Another big thanks to DaniWilder for some input on this chapter! As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer woke the next morning, shrouded in warmth as she tried to figure out what had changed. She'd always awakened slowly, but today seemed especially difficult. The blanket cocooned her, and the weight of it left her snug and almost too warm as she blinked at the window. She had turned in the night, facing away from the room and burrowing deeper into the covers.

Then, the covers moved.

Jennifer squeaked and sat up suddenly, her hair falling into her face as Evan let out a sleepy laugh. She blinked at their position as the memories of last night came to mind. They had returned to her hotel room, settled on her bed to watch a movie, and fell asleep. She turned and looked at him, still lying on the bed fully clothed except for his boots, and allowed a sheepish grin to escape. "Sorry. I'm not always fully aware of everything when I first wake up." Then, she let the smile slip as she realized how that sounded coming from the Chief Medical Officer of a classified military base. "I mean. . . ."

"I know what you meant." He pushed himself up on his elbow. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Good." He pulled her to him and into a morning kiss. Jennifer let an arm wrap around his neck, and she purposefully ignored every reservation about taking a step toward an intimate relationship as he lowered her onto the bed. They had never really talked about this, and she knew she should stop him. But he could be so overwhelming that her thoughts flew right out the window. Evan seemed to have the same reservations, however, and he pulled away when his fingers brushed skin around her waist. Then, she noticed his labored breathing and how his eyes had darkened to a deep shade of blue. He freed a hand from beneath her and ran a thumb over her cheek. "I. . .ah. . .should probably go."

"Okay." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Not after _that_ kiss.

He sat up in the bed and reached for his boots, laughing as he did so. "I found the TV remote."

She climbed to her hands and knees to peek over the edge of the bed. The TV remote had fallen sometime during the night and landed inside his left boot. She chuckled. "You have impeccable aim."

"Well, I knew _that_," he said with a cheeky grin.

As he pulled on his boots, she rose and walked to the window. Maybe the cold coming from outside would cool a bit of the heat he'd stirred with that kiss. When she opened the window, heavy snow shrouded the parking lot, and her heart sank. "Hey, Evan?"

"Yeah?" He turned from the door.

"Check the weather." She pointed out the window. "I don't know that roads are going to be open."

His face sobered in an instant. He reached for the TV remote and found a weather report. Jennifer watched as he perched on the edge of her bed and settled next to him as the reporter stood in front of an image similar to the one out the window. "Roads into and out of the city are closed until the storm lifts and plows can make their way through. If you do have to be out in the weather, please take extra time and caution as you travel to your destination."

Jennifer's heart sank. "Oh, no."

Evan glanced at her. "You're not happy to be stuck here with me?"

"I didn't mean that!" She stared at him and realized he tried to lift her spirits with some good natured teasing. "For the record, I'll stay stuck with you any time. Just say the word. But, I know you like to get on the road early, and. . . ." She let her voice trail off as she motioned to the TV.

He never looked away from her. "Thanksgiving isn't for another five days. Six, if you count today. We'll make it. We've just got to sit tight and wait for the weather to allow us out of Denver."

She nodded. "Sorry. I just like to worry."

"I've noticed." He gave her a quick kiss. "Why don't you call your dad while I go get cleaned up for the day? After that, we'll find some breakfast and see what we can do while we're stuck."

Her mind went back to that "Good morning" kiss a few minutes ago, and she flushed. "O-okay."

He grinned at her. "I don't know where your mind went, but I'm pretty sure your face says I would enjoy it."

Her face darkened. "Go. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." He left her sitting on the bed and trying to breathe after another kiss.

Jennifer pushed herself to her feet and headed for the shower. The water took a while to heat up, and she gathered her clothes while trying to figure out this new thing with Evan. Would things stay like this when they returned to Atlantis? She could definitely handle him coming to the infirmary for stolen kisses, the warmth of his presence after a long day patching up Sheppard's team, and the comfort of knowing he'd protect her no matter where she went. Right now, they seemed so far removed from the stresses of life on Atlantis. She hesitated to bring up the topic, but she knew they'd have to discuss it sooner or later. She wanted to say this was more than a momentary romance born of isolation on their trip. But she couldn't be sure if he thought the same thing.

Tiring of her thoughts, she dressed in a deep purple sweater and jeans before calling her father. She needed to hear Richard's voice, just for a moment. He grounded her like very few people could.

After the obligatory greetings, Richard asked, "So, where are you today.?"

"Denver." Jennifer walked over to the window. "Snowed in."

"I heard on the news that a pretty big storm hit that area." He sounded concerned. "You two take it slow. Don't push to get out here."

"We're not." She glanced at the TV, which still showed weather reports. "The roads are closed, anyway."

"That's what I heard." Richard clearly heard the discouragement in her voice because he changed the subject. "How's that young man treating you?"

"Good." She couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"I really need to meet his guy if he puts that tone into your voice!"

"Dad." Her protest sounded weak even to her own ears.

"You're not going to tell me it's not like that?"

Jennifer flushed and stared out the window. "Well. . .it wasn't."

"So it is, now?"

She couldn't keep the truth from him forever. "Maybe."

In an instant, Richard sobered. "He's treating you right, isn't he?"

She thought that first sizzling kiss that morning. Of his arm gently snaking around her waist. Of how he'd pulled back when his hands met skin and sent shivers down her spine. "Yes, Dad, he's treating me like. . . ."

"A princess?"

"I was going to say 'a queen.'"

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Richard's smile came through the line. "I still want to talk to him."

"You're not going to scare him off!"

"If he feels the same about you, I won't be able to." He let out a deep breath. "Now, enjoy your day in the snow. You'll get home in time. Just don't put yourselves in danger to get here."

"Of course." She hung up the phone a few minutes later, already feeling better about being stuck. However, her mind returned to Evan, and she wished she could shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that left her hesitant to face him again. They needed to talk, but that talk could end the most wonderful week of her life.

oOo

After leaving Jennifer's room, Evan went directly to his own hotel room and climbed into a cold shower. He desperately needed to talk to her about this change. They'd shared their first kiss barely twenty-four hours ago, and they had already progressed to heated kisses and innuendo conversations. Before their desires took control, they needed to establish some ground rules for this relationship.

Late the previous night, he'd awakened to find the TV off and Jennifer asleep on his chest. Her rhythmic breathing sounded in the stillness, and he'd glared at the ceiling. He'd had no intentions of falling asleep. Not when she struggled to relax at every new stop. He'd should have stayed awake at least until the end of the movie.

Then, she turned, curling into a ball while still using his arm as a pillow. He reached for the blanket he'd tucked around her that evening and cocooned her as carefully as possible. Realization began to dawn on him, and he shook his head. He'd fallen asleep because he was tired, not because anything suspicious had happened. He'd been pushing himself just as much as he'd pushed her, and he needed the sleep. Jennifer's presence beside him, the contented way she snuggled close as she watched the movie, had only soothed nerves frazzled by too many crises on Atlantis. During those dark hours of the night, Evan realized that he trusted Jennifer. Completely. Enough to let her see beneath the guard he kept up at all times. Enough to kick off his boots and settle in until morning.

Later that morning, as he woke, he'd smiled when her hair tickled his nose. She had turned in the night-again-and he reached across her to wrap the blanket tighter around her. Then, he allowed himself to doze until she woke. This level of familiarity, this trust, was new. He wanted to be in her presence, no matter if things were good or not. Then, she woke and squeaked when he moved, and he stopped thinking for several minutes. Instead, he acted on impulse. His kiss brought a wonderful flush to her face and made it so difficult to pull away.

As he dried and dressed, he took the time to consider what Jennifer might want. He knew she hadn't come to California out of a desire to seduce him. If anything, her innocence and genuine smile had wormed their ways into his heart quicker than seductive glances and sensual behavior. She was herself, and that appealed on so many levels. But _he_ needed some boundaries. When did she want to have sex? Did she even want to have sex before they found out if this would work? What about her family? Her desires for the future in terms of their relationship? Did she see a future with him? Or did she even know what she wanted? He wanted to arrive at her family home comfortable with his role in her life, not afraid that her father would shoot him for taking a few too many liberties.

Evan arrived at her door after a quick call to the hotel's front desk for information about breakfast. He knocked, and Jennifer called for him to enter. He stepped inside and saw that she'd straightened the room and had taken the time to clean up for the day. Now, she stood in front of the window, glaring at the storm outside. He crossed the room and slipped his arms around her, loving how she relaxed into his embrace so naturally. She pulled his arms closer and tucked her head under his chin.

After a few moments, he glanced down at her. "Are we going to talk about this?" he asked softly, his breath stirring the hair around her ear.

She shivered, and it made him grin. "We need to."

"Okay." He turned to look out the window. "I. . .ah. . .guess the first question would be where you think this is going."

She stiffened slightly and brought a frown to his face. "I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"That I had this in mind when I came to California."

He chuckled. "_Nothing_ could be further from the truth."

She turned just enough to look him in the eye. "You don't have to be nice just for me, Evan."

"I'm not." He narrowed his eyes and took her face in his hands. "Why do you do this? Put off your own desires until you know what I want?" When she stared at him, he shook his head slightly. "I want to make _you_ happy. I want to find out if this. . .connection we have can last. I want to know if I'm falling in love with you simply because of the vacation or because of who you are. I want to know if what we have is a long-term, no matter what comes our way, everyone else be. . . ." He bit off the curse words that rose to mind and softened his voice. "I want this to last forever. No questions asked."

Tears came to her eyes, and she tried to blink them away. "I want that, too," she whispered. One tear managed to escape, and he caught it with his thumb, wiping it away as she let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of experience with relationships. I skipped three grades in school, went to college young, and went to medical school as the youngest to ever get a doctorate. All the guys I knew either wanted to get in my pants or simply ignored me. I don't know what it's like to have a stable relationship. I barely feel like I'm finding my place on Atlantis-outside of the infirmary, I mean. And I'm afraid that I'll mess this up."

The admission tore at him. He smiled at her. "If anyone can mess this up, I nearly did a little while ago." He pulled her back into his arms. "We need to think about Atlantis, too."

"What about it?"

"Do we want to keep this secret?"

She lifted her head from his chest to look him in the eye. "I don't think we'll be able to keep this a secret. My insides turn to jelly every time you look at me, and it makes it hard to think."

He laughed, delighted at the blunt honesty. "I'll keep that in mind the next time you send Dr. Biro over to do my annual physical."

Her face flamed at the thought. "That's coming up, isn't it?"

"Jennifer!" He tried but failed to hold the laughter. "Leave it to you to think literally when I'm trying to be romantic and think of what you might want to hear!"

She laughed with him. "You have a point."

"So, are we saying this is more than just the vacation?"

She smiled, and her eyes glinted mischievously. "I like the idea of having you as a boyfriend."

He grinned. "Then we need to set some ground rules." He nodded to the bed. "Like no falling asleep next to each other until we're ready to take some pretty big steps."

She glanced over to the bed, and the memory of their kiss that morning clearly crossed her mind because she flushed yet again. "That's a good idea." She glanced at him. "Not that I don't think of you that way, because I do. It's just that. . .well. . .I mean. . . .I don't have. . . ."

"I understand." He relaxed when she laid her head back on his shoulder. The shift in his priorities had happened quickly, but he liked the change. Thinking about what she might want instead of what he wanted definitely had its benefits. But, if he was to be her first-and only-he needed to do things right. "So, Atlantis?"

She nodded against his chest. "I think we have a chance. If Katie and Rodney can make it work, I think we can."

He let a massive grin spread across his face that even the weather couldn't dim. "I'm glad to hear it."

Her stomach growled and broke the spell. She buried her face in his chest, and he let the sound of her laughter wash over him. A few moments later, he helped her into her jacket, and they headed for the same restaurant they'd eaten at the night before. The hotel had worked out a deal so that guests who wanted more than a continental breakfast could eat a warm meal before braving the snowy streets. Then, they spent the day in Jennifer's hotel room. Evan brought out his sketch book and drew a few scenes from memory as she finished the novel she'd started the day before. He enjoyed the pleasure of simply being in her presence and took the liberty of sketching her profile as she read.

By two that afternoon, the storm had lifted enough for them to drive out of Denver. He turned the car toward Chippewa Falls and let his mind settle for the first time in the trip. While they asked each other silly questions like favorite colors and dream vacations, he smiled. When Jennifer confessed that this had been her dream vacation, his grin widened. He was taking _his_ girl to her home, and he loved the confidence that acknowledging their relationship brought. Now, he only hoped to survive the introduction to her family.

~TBC


	12. Day 12

Jennifer saw her father step onto the porch the moment Evan pulled into the driveway and realized their time together had come to an end. She let go of his hand, suddenly nervous about what her father would say, and reached for the jacket she'd draped over her knees.

As he put the car in park, Evan looked at her. "Relax. We'll make it through this, and then we'll head home."

She smiled at him, not caring that her father still watched. "I know. It's just. . .my family can be. . . . Well, they're a little odd."

"Isn't every family?"

"You haven't met Aunt Sarah yet." She shook her head. "She makes the most amazing pumpkin pie, but. . . . Well, you just have to meet her to understand."

He grinned. "Looking forward to it." Then, he nodded toward her father. "Let's go."

She thought she saw a tense expression cross his face, almost like he'd slipped back into his normal blasé persona, but the moment passed. Instead, she climbed out of the car, shivering in the damp chill, and rushed toward her father.

Richard hugged her tightly. "It's good to see you, Jenny."

"It's good to be back."

He released her and turned to Evan. "I'm Richard Keller," he said, offering his hand.

"Ah. . .Evan Lorne."

"My daughter tells me you're military."

"Yes, Sir. I'm a major in the Air Force."

Jennifer could already hear her father's thoughts at that exact moment. Major, Air Force, stable career, a bit older than he'd originally thought, good income, definitely able to take care of his little girl. She almost rolled her eyes at him. "Dad, it's cold out here."

"Right." Richard headed for the car. "Let's get you two inside."

As Evan and her father unloaded the bags, Jennifer ducked into the front seat for the trash bag, drinks they'd picked up in St. Paul, and the novel she'd packed when she left Chippewa Falls for California. She hoped to finish it before she returned to Atlantis and the craziness of life there, but she couldn't be sure it would happen.

At the rear of the car, Richard grunted. "I see she went shopping."

"Ah. . .yeah." Evan sounded a little tense. "We stopped at some nice places along the way."

Jennifer shook her head for the second time inside of fifteen minutes. While they were grown adults, this vacation had shifted their relationship. Suddenly, it wasn't about a coworker without family for the holidays. It had become the daughter bringing her boyfriend home to meet the family. She'd always watched that moment in the movies and laughed at the tension and pranks the fathers used to scare away their daughters' boyfriends. Now, she feared her father would do the exact same thing. Unfortunately for Richard Keller, Evan Lorne didn't scare easily.

Once inside, Richard surprised both of them by leading Evan to the guest room. He grinned. "Unless there's something between you that I don't know about, then this should work."

Jennifer flushed. "Dad!"

Evan just chuckled. "No, Sir. There isn't."

"Good."

"Ah. . .I really appreciate you opening your home to me," Evan said as he put his hands on his hips. "But I don't want to displace any family. I can stay downstairs or on the floor, if necessary. I know Jennifer's cousins have families."

Richard nodded. "We might switch you around when everyone gets here, but you're good for tonight."

"Okay."

Richard left them alone for just a moment as he lugged Jennifer's suitcase upstairs. She exchanged a smile with Evan and headed for her room momentarily. After deciding to unpack later, she headed downstairs.

Evan beat her to the fireplace and its radiating warmth. She glanced out the windows and shivered. "There's something to be said about southern California's sun."

"Yeah." Evan turned and grinned at her, tugging her into his arms as he did so.

Her eyes widened, and she glanced up the stairs. "What if. . .?"

"He can get over it."

She smiled slightly. "I think you're right." She draped her arms over his shoulders. "Now that you're here, what do you think?"

"I think you've got an amazing dad who only wants the best for you." He let the mask slip a bit, revealing the tension below it. "And I'm concerned he'll want to send me packing."

"Why?"

"Because you're his little girl, and no one is good enough for you." He shrugged. "That's the way fathers look at their daughters."

Jennifer grinned. "You're _definitely_ good enough for me. Better than good enough."

"Really?" He leaned close enough that she could feel his breath as he whispered, "You're sure?"

"Mm-hmm." She closed the distance between them for a short kiss.

He returned her grin when she pulled back. "I think you might be right." He kissed her again, this time letting it deepen.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Just_ what_ do you think you're doing?" Richard's roar tore into Jennifer's happy haze. She squeaked, much like when she woke to find Evan next to her in Denver, and whirled to face her father. Evan turned long enough to tuck her behind him and drew himself to his full height. Richard towered over him, standing six feet tall and looking every bit like the enraged father.

Evan simply stared at him as if he were McKay spouting some overly technical explanation. "Sir?"

Richard's enraged expression dissolved into a wide grin as he surveyed the way Evan had naturally protected Jennifer. "Good reaction." He chuckled when she peeked around Evan's shoulder. "And it's 'Richard,' not 'Sir.'"

Evan moved to let Jennifer reappear and glanced at her with that smirk she'd learned meant he was joking. "Yes, Sir."

Richard chuckled. "I deserved that."

Jennifer stepped out from behind Evan and folded her arms. "What was that all about?"

Before Richard could speak, Evan draped an arm around her shoulders. "Relax. It's his prerogative to try to scare me away."

"_Not_ happening." She still glared at her father.

Richard met her eyes. "Jenny, I couldn't scare this man away if I wanted to. And I would have brought out the guns if I really wanted him to leave."

Jennifer blinked. "Guns? What guns?"

Beside her, Evan stared at her profile. "Jenny?"

She turned that irritated gaze to him. "Only _he_ gets to call me that," she said, pointing at her father.

Evan grinned at her. "Yes, ma'am."

Richard snickered at the two of them. "Son, keep that attitude, and you'll fit right in. Jennifer's the only member of this family that _everyone_ fears."

Evan lifted his chin slightly, a gesture he'd apparently picked up from Sheppard. "Must have something to do with the big needles."

Richard shook his head with mock fear on his face. "Yeah. She wields them better than I ever dreamed of doing."

Jennifer's glare darkened. "Dad!"

"Honey, relax. Even Aunt Sarah's afraid of you." Richard clearly reconsidered that statement and added, "Somewhat."

Jennifer blinked, deciding to let the two of them off the hook. "I didn't think Aunt Sarah was afraid of anyone."

"Even she has her limits."

Evan glanced between the two of them. "Do I need to be concerned about this Aunt Sarah?"

Jennifer grinned at him. "Aunt Sarah's a little. . .odd. Mostly harmless, but odd."

Richard snorted. "That's putting it mildly." He turned to Lorne. "Be ready. She's that relative that you love to see coming because she's just that crazy, and you love to see leaving because she's just that crazy."

Evan grinned. "I've known a few of those."

Jennifer buried the impulse to start listing various personnel on Atlantis, including McKay, Zelenka, and Dr. Biro. Instead, she glanced out the window and saw that it had started raining. She looked at Evan. "Don't you think you should get those canvases inside?"

He followed her gaze and nodded. "Probably a good idea."

"Canvases?" Richard asked, clearly confused. "As in paintings?"

"Yeah." Evan shrugged. "My mom was an art teacher."

"Ahhh." Richard motioned to a corner. "There's a spot, and we'll find a place for them before the family arrives. While you two bring those in, I'll start dinner."

Jennifer gratefully followed Evan out the front door. She hated how tense she'd become, and she wished she could return to the comfort of the last few days. Since talking about their relationship while snowed in at Denver, she'd found herself relaxing into this new stage of her life. She liked the idea of Evan's presence always being there, but her father could be more like his sister than he wanted to admit. Aunt Sarah's neuroses came from somewhere, and Richard sometimes exhibited the same misplaced humor.

Before she could step into the drizzling rain, Evan grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. "Would you relax?"

"I'm sorry." She shrugged. "I knew it would be hard for you to come here. I just didn't know how hard it would be for me."

"I understand." He pulled her with him, leaning against the railing as the drizzle turned into something more. "But you need to know that I'm not going anywhere. At all. If anything, we'll survive this weekend and head back home, where they can't find us."

She smiled. "So, we ignore the teasing and everyone trying to get a rise out of us?"

"Exactly."

"I think I can handle that."

He grinned at her. "If you can handle McKay and Ronon on a regular basis, you can handle your own family."

"Touché."

He didn't answer again, just leaned in and kissed her. Ignoring the rain, she closed her eyes and let herself focus on this man. He wouldn't leave, no matter what her family did. And she refused to let him go.

oOo

Inside the house, Richard moved to the window and peeked outside. Evan and Jennifer stood in each other's arms, smiling and laughing quietly. Richard couldn't hear what they said. He didn't want to hear what they said. The look in his daughter's eyes was enough for him. Turning away as Evan kissed Jennifer, Richard let his smile slip. He'd been preparing to say goodbye to his daughter when she returned to wherever she worked. Now, it looked like he'd have to say goodbye to her again, in a different way. Ever since her birth, he'd dreaded the day she found that one man for her life. It looked like that day had finally arrived. That sadness stayed with him as he finished preparing dinner.

Later that night, he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as he relived the memories of watching his little girl grow up. He sighed. Life was too short.

~TBC


	13. Day 13

Evan woke early the next morning and rose to look outside. The storm had cleared in the night, leaving everything coated with sparkling ice. Yesterday, after arriving and getting Jennifer calmed down, he had carried the stack of canvases to the living room.

He really needed to decide what to do with them. He wouldn't have much time after leaving Chippewa Falls to stash them at home in Colorado Springs. And he couldn't take them through the gate. Not when they would be taking back a new shipment of supplies for Atlantis.

Not really wanting to think about the paperwork that would follow his return, Evan dressed and headed downstairs. The smell of coffee permeated the house and reminded him of that morning in San Francisco. This time, however, he met Richard Keller in the kitchen.

Jennifer's father turned and pointed to the cabinet. "Coffee cups are there. Sugar and creamer are next to the coffee pot."

Evan grinned. "Thanks." He grabbed a cup and poured some coffee. Adding a teaspoon of sugar, he carried it to the table.

Richard joined him. "I wanted to talk to you. Without Jennifer around."

Evan nodded. "She can be a little overprotective."

"I taught her well." Richard shrugged. "And she's a doctor. From what I hear, she's a good one."

"Yeah." Evan smiled as he thought about the things Jennifer had done since her appointment as Chief Medical Officer. "She's made an impression on quite a few people."

"You're clearly one of them."

"Ah. . .yeah." Evan shifted in his chair slightly.

"Relax, I'm not going to interrogate you about your relationship with my daughter." Richard grinned at him. "You're both adults, and I don't want to know what happens between you two."

Evan chuckled with him. "Yes, Sir."

"So, tell me about yourself." Richard settled back in his chair and sipped his coffee. "Whatever you'd like to share."

For a moment, Evan panicked. Then, he realized that Jennifer had brought a virtual stranger into this man's home. He shrugged. "I was born in San Francisco. My grandfather barely escaped Pearl Harbor, and he always talked about his work in the Navy. Then, I got my first taste of flying. My father was a pilot for a commercial airlines, and he took me with him one day. We went up in this amazing circle around the city. I was hooked."

"And decided to join the Air Force?"

"Yeah, a combination of both of them." Evan shrugged. "That, and I have a thing for flying at high speeds with almost nothing but the canopy between me and the sky."

Richard shook his head in mock consternation. "A flyboy."

"Yeah."

"Better that than another doctor." Richard waved off a sharp glance. "Tell me about your mother."

"She was an artist. A great artist." Evan would have said more, but Jennifer chose that moment to join them. He thought about their day in San Francisco and the moment he nearly kissed her for the first time. "Ah. . .hey."

She smiled. "Hi." Then, she kissed her father's cheek. "Morning, Dad."

Richard smiled as she headed for the coffee pot. "You can give the man a 'Good morning' kiss. I won't mind."

Jennifer's eyes flew to Evan's, and her face darkened to a delightful shade of read. For his part, Evan sat back and grinned. She'd clearly been thinking of their last "Good morning" kiss, and he pushed himself to his feet.

Before either of them could say or do anything, someone pounded on the front door. Richard frowned and went to answer the door while Evan moved to give Jennifer the kiss her father had mentioned.

Voices from the other room halted his progress, however. A panicky man asked, "Is the Doc here?"

"Calm down, Son," Richard said. "What happened?"

"It's Carrie! She needs the Doc!"

Jennifer's face transformed into the capable CMO of Atlantis at that name. She left Evan in the kitchen and walked around the corner. "Shawn. What happened?"

"It's Carrie!" he said again. "She's. . . . Please, Doc. You gotta come!"

Evan, who had followed Jennifer, blinked when she rounded on him. She pointed up the stairs. "Right inside the door of my room is a medical bag. I need you to bring it to me. I'm heading down the street to the third house on the opposite side. Meet me there."

Evan headed up the stairs as Jennifer left the house. He'd seen this side of her before, and it always impressed him. Now, he hoped she'd be able to help this Carrie no matter what happened. In her room, he found the quintessential black doctor's bag and saw the monogrammed "RK" on the front of it. So, she got her love of medicine from her father.

Richard, who went with Jennifer, met him at the door of the house. He took the black bag from Evan's hands and slipped into the other room. A moment later, Shawn came out, pale and shaking.

The man looked at Evan. "I'm sorry. I know she's family, but I needed her to look at Carrie."

"Ah. . .she's not family. Not exactly."

"You two seeing each other?"

"Yeah."

Shawn nodded, his eyes going back to the door. "Sorry to mess up your morning."

"What happened?"

"A week ago, Carrie was real sick. I'd heard that Doc Keller's daughter was in town, and that she was still licensed to practice medicine. So I took Carrie to his place." Shawn shrugged. "Jennifer was there and told us the best news we'd ever heard."

Evan remembered the phone call he'd made in Phoenix and the news Jennifer had shared. "A baby."

"Now, I'm worried that. . . ." He shook himself. "Carrie started bleeding this morning."

Evan laid a hand on the man's shoulder. "Jennifer's the best doctor in . . . ." He stopped. He'd been about to say, _Jennifer's the best doctor in two galaxies._ But he didn't want to come up with a reasonable story for that expression, and he knew telling the man about Jennifer's work on Atlantis wasn't an option. "I'm in the Air Force. I've seen lots of doctors in my time, some good, some not. Jennifer's the best there is."

"I hope you're right." Shawn resumed pacing, and Evan let the man walk. He settled on the edge of a delicate couch and simply waited. He'd had lots of these moments on Atlantis when news of Sheppard's whereabouts was nonexistent. But none of them compared to waiting for his girl to finish her work.

When Jennifer reappeared, her face was pale, and she barely controlled her emotions. She turned to Shawn and tried to speak. When his face crumbled, she let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I did everything I could, but the baby just. . . .Carrie's fine, but I'm afraid the baby didn't make it."

Without another word, she walked out the door of the house. As Shawn rushed to his wife's side, Evan left Richard in the living room and followed Jennifer back to her home.

oOo

Jennifer stood in her father's living room, not entirely sure what to do. The baby had already been gone before she got there. She'd simply helped Carrie with the final, difficult moments. It looked like a natural miscarriage, nothing that could have been prevented. Still, a thought bugged her. Maybe, if she'd been here instead of chasing Evan all over the country, she could have saved that child.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Evan entered the room and slipped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into him, reminded of their time in Denver. He didn't say anything, simply held her as she reacted. At that point, she decided that following him across the country hadn't been a mistake. She needed him here. Turning in his arms, she buried her face in his chest and cried.

Finally, she lifted her head and wiped her face. "Sorry." She smiled up at him. "Now you get to see what I'm like when things don't go well."

"Hey." He took her face in his hands, lacing his fingers into her hair. "Don't apologize. You're allowed to feel."

She stared at his blue eyes, not quite believing what she saw. While in Denver or Vegas or even San Francisco, it had been easy to imagine them going the distance. It was easy to talk about wanting forever when life was good. But to know that he wanted to be here, holding her, when life went sideways really touched her. She put her hands on his chest. "Can you give me a few minutes to clean up and then take a walk?" She shrugged. "I don't want to be around people right now."

"Ah. . .sure. But I'm people."

"No, you're mine." Then, she blinked. "I mean. . . . That didn't come out. . . . I'm sorry. . . ." Her voice trailed off when he laughed.

"Don't worry about it." He let his grin cover his face. "I rather liked it."

"Oh." She blinked. "Good."

"Go get cleaned up." He steered her toward the stairs. "I'll be waiting on the front porch."

Jennifer smiled and headed up the stairs, grateful for his presence. She normally ran to her father or to her quarters when things went sideways medically. She'd always been the type to tough it out in silence. Losing Davos, as difficult as it had been, hadn't really affected her. Not after losing Carson, losing Elizabeth, and being on New Athos. But this wasn't a grown man in a galaxy controlled by the Wraith. This was an unborn child, wanted by his parents, not even given a chance to live. That impacted her deeply, and she'd been unable to hold the emotion inside for a moment longer. Feeling Evan's arms close around her comforted her. The way his hand flattened over her stomach, so naturally that he likely didn't realize it, had reminded her of the way Shawn touched his wife's belly the day she gave them the good news. The thought of that moment, combined with Evan's nearness, shattered the control she'd struggled to keep.

Now, she just wanted out of the house. The family would arrive tomorrow, but she couldn't stay here for much longer. She raced through changing clothes, washing her face, and running a comb through her hair. Then she rushed back downstairs and met up with Evan and her father on the porch. The two men seemed to have been comfortably chatting, but Evan pushed away from the railing and escorted her off the porch. Not caring that her father watched, she laced her fingers with Evan's and laid her head on his shoulder while they walked toward the edge of town.

oOo

Richard returned home and found Evan holding Jennifer as she cried and let out a deep breath. For so long, he'd been the one she turned to when things got tough. Now, he'd been replaced. He watched his daughter grab large handfuls of the major's shirt as she wept, and he stepped back outside.

It didn't matter how he felt about Evan Lorne. Richard realized that as he settled into the one rocking chair he kept there for warm summer evenings. Jennifer had chosen Evan, and her father's thoughts on the guy had nothing to do with it. Of course, from the little bit of time he'd spent with Evan, Richard liked the guy. But the scene inside sealed the deal. Evan Lorne was likely a part of this family from now on.

The topic of his thoughts exited the front door and joined him on the porch. Evan walked to the railing and stood, looking across the front lawn with his hands on his hips. Richard watched the man narrow his eyes and rub the bridge of his nose. He stood and walked to the railing. "She's a great doctor, but she wasn't expecting this."

Evan shook his head. "No, she wasn't."

"It's not easy being the one unable to do anything." Richard caught his sharp glance. "Look, I was the town doctor for years. My wife struggled with the same thing you're feeling. I don't even know what it is you two do on that classified base of yours. But I know this much: if you're there for her like you were a few minutes ago, you'll be fine. She needs someone to hold her when she comes home after a bad day at the hospital."

Evan turned to him. "You know."

"Yeah." Richard shook his head. "There were days I simply wanted to come home, hold my wife, and help my daughter in her studies. Even from a young age, Jennifer always had her nose in a book. Then, she went off to med school, and we followed her. Those were hard years. Watching my fifteen and sixteen-year-old daughter endure taunts and criticisms because she was so young. Then, when she got her doctorate, she had moments where she just came home and hugged her mother and me.

"I've been on both sides of this coin, Evan." Richard let out a deep breath. "I've been the doctor in need of some comfort, and I've been the family giving the comfort. I've never been the father watching someone else give the comfort. It's. . . . it's harder than it looks."

Evan glanced back at the house. "I don't quite know what to say." He shook his head. "When she just stood there at the fireplace, I wanted to help her, but I couldn't."

Richard touched his shoulder. "You did. Trust the man who has been on the other end of this relationship. For a doctor, you helped. You didn't try to talk or reason it out or anything. You just. . .were there."

Evan nodded. He would have said more, but Jennifer slipped out the front door. Richard watched as Evan ran a hand down her back as they walked off the porch. He knew Jennifer would want to be alone right now, and he was grateful she wouldn't be without another person. As they walked down the street, Jennifer took Evan's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Richard continued to watch until they were out of sight. He understood that behavior. The touches. The glances. The long silences that weren't really without communication. The significance of another human being right there beside him. He'd shared that relationship with his wife. And, at times like this, he missed her more than he'd ever thought possible.

~TBC


	14. Day 14

Jennifer woke the next morning knowing that her time with Evan had well and truly ended. Last night, after her quiet walk with him, she'd returned to the house to find that Aunt Sarah had called. Her aunt, cousins, their families, and the other adopted family would arrive around ten that morning. While Jennifer wanted to see them, she also regretted losing the extra time with Evan.

Pushing back the covers, she rose and stretched. Last night, she had simply wanted to be close to Evan without words. They had walked in silence for a long time, and he seemed to know exactly what she needed. Something told her that this wasn't just the talk he'd had with her father. This was who he truly was. Even back on Atlantis, he'd be the one to hold her through the difficult times.

Jennifer blinked and stopped halfway down the stairs. Had she truly come to think of Evan as her "one and only?" Not only had he won her attraction back on Atlantis. It appeared that he'd won her heart while on Earth. Only time would tell if it would last, but she couldn't handle the idea of no longer having him at her side.

He met her with a kiss and a cup of coffee. Richard still slept, having stayed up late the previous night. The house was ready for family, and Jennifer spied Evan's bag in a corner of the living room. He'd already moved out of the guest room in preparation for the family's arrival.

She smiled and stayed in his personal area after he ended the kiss. "I'm going to miss that."

He frowned. "Why? Because your family's here?"

"No." She shrugged and finally accepted the coffee. "Because our quarters are on opposite sides of At-base."

"They don't have to be."

"Thinking long term already?"

"What do you mean already?" He stepped back and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I told you in Denver."

"I know." Jennifer shrugged and walked to the table. "I can't explain the hesitation. It's just. . . I know what a doctor's life is like. I'm always leaving, caught up in work, long hours in the infirmary. Did you know I sleep on my office couch two or three times a month?"

A slow grin spread across his face. "Can't be any worse than a soldier's life. I get called up in the middle of the night to fly. . .planes. . .through anything, face any number of our bad guys, negotiate trade agreements, fight our own people who have been compromised. I understand your hesitation."

She stared at him. Did he really deal with all of those things? She'd never truly considered the stresses that his life might be on him. After all, Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne were simply the military commander and second-in-command of Atlantis. They went through the gate and did this all the time. Never any problems. Never a second thought. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." He motioned her to the table and settled next to her. "Look, life where we're stationed is difficult, but it can be done. Rodney and Katie are proof of that. As are a couple others around the base. We're not going in opposite directions. At least, I don't think we are."

"I like to think we're heading in the same direction." She let her smile cover her face. "I know I've never felt like this about anyone else. Until last night, I never wanted to see someone after a really long day in the infirmary. Not really. Having Laura or Teyla around was fine. Dad, sure. But not like. . . ." She trailed off, remembering the end of their walk and the sizzling kiss he'd given her before returning her to the house. She shook away the memory and simply stared at him.

Evan grinned. "I wanted to tell you all this in Denver."

"I think you did, if memory serves." She looked at the ceiling as she remembered his words. "'I want this to last forever. No questions asked.'"

"I seem to recall saying that."

"Well, I want the same thing." She leaned toward him. "I want to know you'll come get me when I get wrapped up in work. That you'll be there when I lose a patient. After a long surgery. When Sheppard is fighting to get out of the infirmary before he should be released. When Ronon is intimidating all the Marines and making my life miserable with the patients he's sending my way. I want to come home in the evening knowing you're there to give me a hug, eat dinner, and simply be who you are. I want to watch you paint and be amazed at how easy it looks. Everything that we have experienced thus far?" She nodded. "I want all that. And more."

His grin widened. "Not like you to hold back, is it?"

"Not when I know what I want."

He leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips met, he whispered, "Good to know."

For a moment, the kitchen fell silent as Jennifer melted into his kiss. She closed her eyes, snaked a hand around his neck, and let him support her. When he pulled back, she smiled. "Maybe we should take a walk."

"Or a run." He smiled at her. "It's pretty cold out there."

"My point exactly."

His eyes sparkled at her. "Good to know we're on the same page." He pushed back from the table and pulled her to her feet. "For the record, there's more that I want with you, but that'll have to wait until we're back home and ready to take those big steps we discussed in Denver."

Jennifer felt her face flame again, and she grinned at him. "Yeah, I think that run is a really good idea."

Evan laughed but let her head upstairs to change into jogging pants and tennis shoes. He met her at the front door and pulled her into another long kiss. Then, he left her barely able to think as he headed out the door.

Through the run, Jennifer focused on the difference this vacation had made in her. Back home, she ran daily. Always alone. Always just the pounding of her own feet to keep her thoughts company. Today, she heard her footsteps fall into rhythm with Evan's, and she smiled. So this was what it was like to have someone at her side. As much as coming to Earth had changed their relationship, the last twenty-four hours had changed it. She hadn't yet experienced when things got really bad for him. Not with this relationship changing the way it had. But she knew she wanted to be there when it did.

By the time they arrived back at the house, both of them felt the lethargy of the last several days fall away. They slowed to a walk about two blocks from the house, and Jennifer blinked when several vehicles pulled into her driveway. Then, she groaned. "They're early."

Evan glanced at her. "You didn't want your family to come?"

"Just wait until you meet Aunt Sarah."

"You keep saying that." He held out his hands. "How bad can she be? Really? With everything we handle?"

Jennifer deliberately paused as if considering the answer. "Well. . . ."

He laughed at her. "Come on. I want to meet your cousins."

Sarah had just climbed from her SUV, looking every bit like the successful older woman content with her status in life. Her short gray hair was styled to resemble Ellen de Generes, her glasses looked expensive, and she wore a stylish pink velour jogging suit. Jennifer's cousins, Matthew and Brady, grinned when she walked up. Their eyes went to Evan, and Jennifer already knew the razzing would begin. Their wives and kids tumbled out of the cars with smiles and squeals. And, from the Sarah's car, a third family appeared, this one younger and with a toddler in tow.

Matthew, the oldest of the cousins, stepped forward. "Jennifer! Your father told us you were coming, but I didn't believe him."

She grinned at him. "Here I am."

Ignoring her sweaty condition, he pulled her into a hug. Then, he stuck a hand toward Evan. "Matthew Erickson."

"Evan Lorne."

"Doctor?"

"Ah. . .no." He returned the handshake.

Jennifer turned from where she'd been absorbed by her second cousin, the two wives, and the children. Sarah edged her way toward the group as Jennifer grinned. "Matt, Evan's in the Air Force."

Matthew gave Evan an assessing look. "Military, huh? Officer or enlisted."

Jennifer returned to his side, slipping her hand in his. "Major. Second-in-command of the military base where I work. Why the interrogation?"

Beside her, Evan squeezed her hand. "Relax. They're meeting me for the first time, and it's their right to be overly protective of their cousin."

Brady walked over to her and tugged on her ponytail. "Especially when said cousin rarely brings a friend home, much less. . . ." Then, he frowned. "What, exactly, are you to Jennifer?"

In that moment, Evan and Jennifer exchanged glances, and she _knew_. She may not have said the words, but she'd found someone with whom she could spend her life. And he clearly felt the same thing because he turned back to Brady with a resolved look on his face.

Sarah chose that moment to interrupt. "Military officer. Hmmm."

Jennifer's eyes slid shut for a few seconds, but she saw the same longsuffering expression cross Matthew's and Brady's faces. She turned to tell her aunt to back off, but Sarah was faster.

Looping an arm through Evan's elbow, Sarah looked him up and down, clearly assessing _everything_ about him. "Always did like a man in uniform."

Evan's jaw flapped open, and his face reddened slightly as he stared at Jennifer. "Excuse me?"

She shrugged. "You were warned."

"Not like this!"

She grinned. "Yeah, well, now you know. And, for the record, I don't think I've ever seen you react that way to anyone."

He would have responded, but Sarah dragged him toward her SUV. He gave Jennifer one final disbelieving look before his mask descended. Jennifer smirked as Major Lorne suddenly made an appearance, and she knew that Sarah wouldn't get through that persona. Not even Wraith could get through that one. As Evan helped Sarah pull luggage from the SUV, Jennifer let her own mask fall away.

Beside her, Matthew draped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry. She's harmless."

Jennifer looked at him with a skeptical expression on her face. "Is that so?"

"Wow." Brady fell into step as they walked toward the front door. "This Air Force major must have really gotten under your skin for you to be so protective and jealous."

"I am not. . . ." She let her voice trail off as she realized he was right. "Okay, maybe I am a little jealous. I'm just not used to sharing."

The two men laughed and delivered her to the front porch, where Richard waited with a massive grin. Jennifer moved to where their wives tried to corral the children and smiled when the excited squeals told her she'd been accepted. Her time with Evan may have come to an end, but she intended to enjoy the time she had with her family. Her eyes went back to where Sarah and Evan stood on the porch, chatting with her father. Yes, this time with both old and new family would be a lot of fun. She'd see to that.

oOo

Around eleven that night, Evan grabbed Jennifer's hand and tugged her out onto the front porch. The day had been overwhelming in so many ways. Matthew and Brady quizzed him about his career, and he told them as much as he could. Part of him wanted Jennifer's overprotective older cousins to like him. The other part of him admired them for putting up with their mother.

Thinking of Sarah, he shook his head. When Richard had said "crazy," he'd understated the facts. After dinner, the adults put the children to bed in the guest room and Jennifer's bedroom. Then, they gathered in the kitchen for a rousing game of Pictionary. It was apparently a family favorite. When they settled on Richard and Sarah as team captains, Evan knew the war had ended. Sarah picked him right away, pitting him against the combined intellect of Richard, Jennifer, and Brady, who happened to be an electrical engineer. During the game, Sarah consistently spat out answers to that were unconventional, crude, and downright hilarious. Sometimes all three at once. At one point, while trying to tamp down his desire to sketch a detailed picture so his team could win, Sarah answered with something that left both teams and herself in tears of laughter.

Now, though, as the evening drew to a close, he simply wanted Jennifer's presence. The icy cold of the night didn't faze him as he pulled her close. "You're family is pretty amazing."

She smiled. "I know." Then, she sobered. "Listen, I'm sorry about Aunt Sarah."

"You warned me." He grinned. "Though, I have to say that your father has a knack for understatement."

"He always did." She slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "Still glad you came?"

"I will _always_ be glad I came." He tightened his hold on her, amazed that she'd had to ask the question. "I know this started out as a friendly thing back on Midway, but it's changed. Jennifer, I _want_ to be part of your family." When she raised her head suddenly, he chuckled. "No, I'm not proposing. Not even thinking about it right now. I'm saying that you've got a wonderful family, and it's pretty amazing to be around them."

"I'm sorry your family plans didn't work out."

He stood staring at her for a moment. He'd discovered that the most amazing, beautiful woman in the universe had been under his nose since she arrived on Atlantis, and she apologized. Part of him wanted to feel the same self-pity he'd wallowed in before she appeared in La Jolla, but he refused. "Abby made her choice. I can't change that. I can only look forward. And, right now, looking forward has a lot of appeal."

Jennifer smiled at him. "Good to know." Then, she went up on tiptoe to kiss him. He pulled her as close as possible and allowed himself to get lost in the sheer wonder of her

presence.

oOo

Inside the house, Sarah and Richard stood by the window. Sarah turned to her brother. "He's really the one for her, isn't he?"

Richard nodded sadly. "Yeah, I think so."

She smiled. "I'm really glad, Richard. She could have brought home some tattooed biker. Instead, she brought home a guy with a stable career and who worships the ground she walks on."

Richard nodded again. "I agree."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and watched the pair outside talk quietly, the mist from their breath mingling as they ignored the world. "Good. Should make my job that much easier."

"Sarah." Richard's voice had a warning tone to it.

"What?" She glared at him. "I didn't get the chance to make my sons jealous. I have to do that with my niece."

"Just remember that she's not as wise to your ways as your sons are."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sarah smiled mischievously. She considered all manner of ideas, but one image stayed firmly in her mind: the sight of Evan Lorne holding her niece as if Jennifer was the greatest treasure in the world. For all of her conniving ways, Sarah knew that she'd never tear those two apart.

~TBC


	15. Day 15

The next morning began rather early with a squeal from Jennifer and a sleepy laugh from Evan. They had crashed on the two couches in the living room after surrendering the upstairs bedrooms to her cousins and their families. It gave them a few more moments late the previous night to chat. When she'd started dozing on his shoulder, he'd nudged her toward her own couch and simply watched her drift to sleep.

Now, however, he watched Matthew's two boys try to pry the blankets from Jennifer's face. She had awakened suddenly, but she enjoyed the game. A moment later, Brady's son and daughter appeared. Reliving the days when he'd take his nephews for breakfast while Abigail slept, Evan pushed back his own blankets and padded into the kitchen. Before long, four cups of hot cocoa and a pot of coffee filled the kitchen with an inviting aroma. When Evan pulled a package of marshmallows from the cabinet, Jennifer hushed her excited cousins and settled them at the table.

With the children occupied by their warm drinks, Auntie Jen and Uncle Evan, as they'd become known the previous evening, shared a long kiss and a cup of coffee. Evan turned to continue his morning preparations, however, and quickly had pancakes in outlines of various Disney characters cooking on a hot griddle. He enjoyed this time with the children. But his favorite part was watching Jennifer, with her sleep-tousled hair and flannel pajamas, help the children as if she'd been doing so all her life.

The parents started appearing about the time that Jennifer drizzled syrup over her own pancakes, these ones in the shape of a heart. Evan watched her set aside her own plate to give Matthew a hug. His wife, Christine, simply poured a cup of coffee. "Mmmm. This is amazing!"

Jennifer grinned. "San Francisco's finest."

"Really?" Christine asked.

"Yup." Jennifer motioned to Evan. "We got it while we were there a week ago."

Christine took another sip before fixing a cup for Matthew. "I gotta get me some. You don't happen to have any extra, do you?"

Jennifer laughed. "Yes, but I'm not sharing."

Matthew, who had just taken a sip, grinned at Evan. "Smart woman."

Evan nodded. "Yes, she is."

Brady and Monica appeared after that. They also fixed their own coffee, and the conversation flowed as Evan continued cooking pancakes, these ones round and perfectly golden. Monica advised Jennifer to snap up Evan so he could always cook breakfast at family gatherings. Jennifer laughed with her, and Evan admitted that the camaraderie without Sarah's antics was nice. It reminded him of the last Christmas he'd shared with his own family.

"What are these?" The call came from Brady's oldest, Brandon.

Evan turned and saw the children sorting through the canvases he'd carried in from the car a few days ago and forgotten. He grinned. "Those are paintings."

Brady pushed himself to his feet. "Really?" He looked at Evan. "Do you mind?"

Evan shrugged. He'd long ago become accustomed to people wanting to see his work. Some of those were quite good, but he loved the one of the Grand Canyon. For some reason, it reminded him of Jennifer with every passing day. She was warm and inviting, just like the colors he'd used. As amazed gasps came from the other room, he caught Jennifer's eye and grinned. "I think I just figured out your Christmas gifts to everyone."

She blinked. "You don't mind?"

"Nope." He shrugged. "The Grand Canyon is yours, but they can take their pick of the others. There's White Sands, La Jolla, and the Golden Gate Bridge."

She moved to his side and slipped her arms around his waist. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, but you can keep telling me."

She gave him a soft whack upside the head and left him in the kitchen to join her cousins in the living room. He listened as she shared the news.

Moments later, Christine flew back into the kitchen to stare at him. "Really? You'd give away art like that?"

Evan blinked at her. "Of course. Why?"

"I have a friend who works for an art gallery." She shook her head. "You could make really good money on those!"

He cleared the last of the pancakes from the griddle and set aside the spatula. Then, he took her by her shoulders. "Family doesn't pay for paintings. That's a rule that my mom had when I grew up, and that's my rule. If you want one, take it. Jennifer and I won't be here for Christmas, and we've got to celebrate all we can while we're here."

Christine hugged him and returned to the living room. Evan watched. Jennifer sat on the couch where she'd slept, listening as Christine and Monica debated the different feel that each of the three paintings had. Christine eventually settled on the painting of the Golden Gate Bridge while Monica chose the one of White Sands. Evan let out a soft sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he wanted to share the memories surrounding the one of La Jolla. For now, he simply enjoyed having everyone close.

Richard eventually joined the group, and the adults sat down to breakfast while the children ran to play in the massive backyard. Evan laughed with Jennifer as they shared bits of their trip across the country, and Matthew and Brady eyed him with even more appreciation. Apparently Jennifer had become more like their little sister and less like a cousin.

Halfway through the midmorning breakfast, a knock sounded at the door. Richard stood and frowned. "Sarah wouldn't knock."

Matthew shook his head. "No, she'd just breeze inside and announce that she'd arrived."

Richard left the group laughing around the table to answer the door. A moment later, a woman's hesitant voice reached the group. "Ah. . .we're looking for Evan Lorne."

Evan blinked and froze, not fully believing his ears. He pushed away from the table, leaving Jennifer staring after him with a concerned look on her face. He rounded the corner and stared. "Abby?"

His sister stood in the open door, her face flushed from the cold as she blinked at him. Her dark hair fell in perfect curls around her face, and her eyes, so like his, were hesitant. "Evan. . .you said you'd be here. I. . .uh. . . ."

He didn't allow her to finish. Instead, he walked across the way and took his flighty sister in his arms for a massive hug. Fighting the tears that suddenly threatened, he whispered, "It's good to see you, Sis."

"You, too." She stepped back and motioned to a slender, older man with a slightly receding hairline. "This is Peter. Peter, my brother, Evan."

Peter stuck out his hand and pulled Evan into a massive hug. "It's good to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you, too." Evan clapped the man on the shoulder and stared at the two of them for a moment before someone grabbed his legs. He looked down to see Charlie, his five-year-old nephew, grinning at him. "Hey, there!"

"Uncle Evan, gueth what we're doing for Chrithmath!" Charlie had lost his two front teeth, and every "s" sounded slightly like a "th."

He picked up the boy, already smiling at the gap-toothed grin he received. "What's that?"

"Dithney World!" The shout drew the other children in from outside. Marcus, Charlie's seven-year-old brother, rushed to his uncle's side and grinned.

Evan looked at Abigail. "Christmas?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. "It's Thanksgiving. And you're home. Is it okay if we join _your_ plans?"

"Ah. . .yeah." He turned to Richard and then caught sight of Jennifer. Setting his nephew on the ground, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I'd like you to meet Jennifer. And Richard, her father."

Peter stuck out his hand in Richard's direction. "Sorry to interrupt your family plans."

"Nonsense." Richard waved aside the apology as he shook the man's hand. "You're Evan's family, so you're welcome." He shut the door behind them.

As he wrapped an arm around Jennifer, Evan continued to stare at Abigail. She looked so uncertain, but Christine and Monica absorbed her immediately. Still, she kept giving Jennifer curious glances, and Evan knew they'd need to talk before he left in two days. He couldn't return to Atlantis without resolving things with his sister.

Jennifer smiled at him. "I'm glad they came."

Evan turned to her and let his grin finally escape. "Me, too." Then, he chuckled. "Maybe Aunt Sarah will find Peter more entertaining than me."

She snorted. "I wish."

Leaving him to rejoin the family when he was ready, Jennifer slipped to Abigail's side and offered her a cup of coffee. Evan watched the entire scene, still unable to believe the turn of events. Just when he'd thought he had lost her, Abby continued to surprise him. Maybe, just maybe, he'd return to Atlantis with his heart intact. Though, as he looked at Jennifer, he knew it would never belong to him again.

oOo

By late afternoon, Sarah arrived and instigated her usual hilarity and chaos. Abigail quickly relaxed with Jennifer, Christine, and Monica in the house, and Peter kept an eye on his stepsons as he and Evan talked about any and every topic under the sun. Matthew and Brady joined them for a snowball fight with the children, and Jennifer thought she'd never seen Evan so happy. His eyes sparkled every time he looked at her, but his laugh flowed even freer than it had before. When he finally came inside, dusted with snow, she couldn't keep from finding a camera and taking a snapshot. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

Finally, as all the children escaped outside after a long nap, Evan tugged on Jennifer's hand and headed out the front door. She stared at him, amazed at the little boy that still lived underneath the Air Force officer who fought Wraith on a regular basis. She let him pull her close for a quiet walk back to the edge of town.

They really didn't talk, just enjoyed the company. Jennifer loved these times. Evan slipped his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. These moments were perfect. She knew they hadn't faced many difficulties. Not like they would back on Atlantis. But she cherished this time with the two of them alone.

A terrified scream sounded just as they reached the edge of the Keller property. They exchanged alarmed glances and ran the rest of the way to the house. Chaos of a different kind reigned as Abigail, her face white as a sheet, held a towel to Marcus's bleeding head. She looked panicked, and Brandon stood next to his father, also in tears.

Jennifer rushed over, already feeling the calm of an emergency settle over her. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Abigail quickly found Peter. "Get the car. He's going to need stitches!"

Peter headed for the door, but Jennifer held up her hand. "Wait."

Abigail rounded on her, panic exploding into rage. "What do you mean? My son needs medical attention, and you're trying to keep me here!"

Evan put a hand on his brother-in-law's arm. "Jennifer's a doctor. A very good doctor."

Abigail blinked. "You are?"

"Yep." Jennifer smiled. "Now, I need you to calm down while I take a look at him."

Abigail exchanged a wary glance with her brother and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Okay."

Jennifer smiled at the boy in her lap who still cried. "Marcus, I'm going to take a look at your head, okay?"

Marcus nodded, his tears dripping from his chin.

Jennifer carefully peeled back the towel, her eyes assessing the wound. Then, she sat back, speaking in a careful tone. "Evan, I need my medical kit. It's in the closet in my room upstairs. And I need someone to hold Marcus while I work on him."

Abigail blinked. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just a bit of a headache." Jennifer smiled at her. "I'll monitor him tonight for a concussion, but he should be fine. Now, what happened?"

Brandon stepped forward. "We were racing, and he fell. Hit the fence."

"See?" Jennifer asked Marcus, who had calmed considerably. "It was an accident."

Evan returned at that moment. He set the medical bag on the table and offered his lap to Marcus. "Come on. Let's allow Auntie Jen to do her work."

Jennifer washed her hands in the sink and reached for the latex gloves she kept in the bag. After gently cleansing the wound, she set about stitching the small cut. While deep enough to need stitches, it wasn't severe. Marcus would likely be back outside, running and playing the next day. As she worked, she drew a crowd who watched her every move with amazed eyes. Her hands never wavered, however, and she caught the grin on Evan's face. Then, it hit her. This was her profession, her chance to shine, her moment to show every person here what defined her. She returned the grin and finished the task.

With Marcus on the couch and watching a movie, Jennifer cleaned up the mess she'd made and headed for the front porch. This time, Abigail joined her.

"I'm so sorry," Abby said softly.

"It's okay." Jennifer smiled at her. "I would have reacted the same way."

"He's in love with you."

"Sorry?"

"Evan." Abigail shrugged. "He's head-over-heels in love with you. And now I know why."

Jennifer flushed as her heart echoed the same sentiment. "Well, I'm pretty much the same about him."

The evening passed quietly, with Marcus taking advantage of every ounce of sympathy he could get. Even Sarah calmed in deference to him, letting him sit in her lap and arguing when Richard or Abigail said "no." Jennifer sat on the couch next to Evan, her fingers interlaced with his, and enjoyed the simple pleasure of watching a movie with the entirety of their families.

~TBC


	16. Day 16

**Author's Note:** Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! No matter where you're at in the world, or what you believe, I ask that you take a few moments to remember all the things we have to be thankful for. Not just possessions, but things like family, health, life, breath, and a host of other, supremely important, but often forgotten, qualities! As always, hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

The next morning began just as early as Evan's nephews found waking Jennifer as much fun as her second cousins had. She growled good-naturedly at them and allowed them to pull her to the kitchen for hot cocoa. Evan watched from his couch, somewhat smug in the knowledge that she'd been adopted. Late the night before, Peter and Abigail had driven back to their hotel in St. Paul, content that their sons would be well supervised. Evan grinned, and Jennifer glared at him.

The rest of the family had barely begun to stir when Aunt Sarah breezed through the door with a happy greeting. Jennifer smiled at her aunt and ignored the way Sarah settled on the couch next to Evan. She could handle her own aunt. If she could face down the Bola Kai and give them a fake gate address, she could handle Sarah.

After the breakfast dishes had been cleared away, Sarah rose from the table. "It's my kitchen, now," she announced. Then, she grinned. "Evan, you're helping me today."

Jennifer stared at him as he shrugged at her. She knew he could do nothing about Sarah and her antics. Many had tried to tame the woman over the years. They'd only succeeded in making her angry. Rather than argue, she simply stayed at the table as Matthew and Brady cleared their families from the room. Aunt Sarah typically liked to work in the kitchen alone, but she'd have to get over it this year!

Halfway through Sarah's eclectic instructions on making the perfect pumpkin pie, she turned and stared at Jennifer, who sat at the table with her third cup of coffee. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Jennifer blinked and wrapped her hands around the coffee cup. Thus far, the brew was the only thing keeping her from yelling every time Sarah called Evan "Sweetie" or "Babe." "Sitting in the same room with my boyfriend while my aunt hits on him."

Behind Sarah, Evan grinned.

Sarah glared. "I don't think so. Out!"

Jennifer's mouth flapped open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, young lady." Sarah folded her arms over her chest. "You'll get Major Lorne back when I'm done with him, and not a moment sooner." She turned and realized he was about to speak. "Not a word from you, either."

Jennifer stared, unable to believe her ears. She'd just been ousted by a woman who didn't even live here. Her face reddened, and her hands began to shake.

Evan clearly saw signs of an explosion and moved to put an arm around her shoulders. He turned her toward the living room. "Just a few more minutes. Then, we'll take a walk, kiss, do whatever you'd like to do." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

By this time, Jennifer's face had flushed, but not from anger. "Promise?"

"Yes." He kissed her in front of Sarah, making sure to take his time. Then, he grinned. "Just think. Two more days, and we're headed home."

"Home." She smiled. "That sounds good."

Evan kissed her again, and Jennifer reluctantly left the kitchen. Matthew gave her a sympathetic smile, and the group absorbed her into a game of Monopoly with Marcus, who refused to play outside. She found herself enjoying the time with Evan's nephew, but she glanced at the kitchen every time she heard Evan's voice or Sarah's laugh.

Then, Abigail arrived with the ingredients for Grandma Lorne's candied yams. Evan, who had barely sat down after finishing Sarah's pies, jumped back to his feet to greet Peter and help his sister. Jennifer invited herself back into the kitchen, not sure she could handle another moment of Sarah's antics. The woman had squeezed between the end of the couch and Evan. While Jennifer enjoyed his nearness, she decided she'd rather endure Abigail's irritation at having her time with her brother interrupted than Sarah's constant insanity.

In the kitchen, the siblings chattered and bickered about how to make the candied yams. Jennifer found a soda in the fridge and settled at the table, enjoying this peek into Evan's family life. Abigail seemed friendly enough, but Jennifer hesitated to start a conversation of any kind.

Finally, Evan turned to her. "Get over here and mediate this."

"What?" Jennifer stood and walked to his side.

"We're trying to decide whether to cover the whole top with marshmallows or just half." He seemed entirely at ease, and the competitive sparkle in Abigail's eyes reminded her of Evan.

Jennifer reached for the bag of mini marshmallows and popped one into her mouth. "Put all of them on there."

Evan stared at her as she helped herself to more marshmallows. "You're supposed to save some of those for the candied yams."

Jennifer blinked at him. "After dealing with Aunt Sarah, I'm entitled to a few sweets to settle my nerves," she said as she popped another marshmallow into her mouth.

Without warning, Evan kissed her. Hard. Jennifer let out a deep breath as she leaned into him. He slipped his arms around her waist, and she promptly forgot about Abigail, Sarah, or any of the others in the living room.

"Oh, Evan!" Sarah's call interrupted the blissful moment.

Evan reluctantly broke off the kiss. "I'm going to _hurt _that woman."

Jennifer grinned at him. "Only after I get ahold of her."

"Mmm." He let a crooked grin escape. "Until later, then?"

She smiled. "Have fun."

"Oh, yeah. I get to be called 'Babe' and 'Darling' by a woman twice my age." He swooped back in for another quick kiss. "To tide me over until later."

Jennifer laughed as he left the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and ate another marshmallow from the handful still clutched in her hand. Some things—like Evan's kisses—were better than sugar and chocolate in her opinion. If she couldn't have what she wanted, she'd settle for second best with the marshmallows.

Abigail snorted as she spread the remaining marshmallows over the candied yams and slid them into the oven next to the turkey. "So, when did you meet my brother?"

"What?" Jennifer blinked at her, completely unable to figure out what the woman was talking about. "Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"Obviously." Abigail joined her next to the sink, ignoring the dishes in favor of mimicking Jennifer's pose. "I've never seen my brother so happy."

Jennifer shrugged. "He's. . .ah. . .surprising."

Abigail burst into gales of laughter. "You're even talking like him!" She continued to grin. "Where did you meet?"

Jennifer told her as much as possible given security clearances. Her first time seeing Evan. The crush she'd had on the major ever since that day. The few times they'd managed to serve together on some mission. And that first day on the Midway station. Of course, she used code words like "airport" for Midway and "base" for Atlantis. But Abigail got the hint. Then, Jennifer watched the other woman as she shared those beautiful two days in San Diego when they first started taking steps to turning this into something much more powerful and lasting. The time in San Francisco that he'd decided to treat her. That perfect first kiss in Las Vegas. And, of course, the night snowed in at Denver. So much had happened in six days, and Jennifer still struggled to keep up with it. By technicality, her relationship with Evan was a "whirlwind romance," but it felt anything like fast. If anything, it felt right.

Abigail simply shook her head. "Wow." Then, she grinned. "I didn't know Evan had it in him. But, if that kiss was any indication, he's head-over-heels and happy about it."

Jennifer flushed at the mention of the kiss and turned to cleaning the dishes. The morning progressed, with various family members in and out of the kitchen to prepare dishes and help themselves to snacks. Marcus finally went outside, leaving the adults free to talk without young ears around. Before long, Evan, Peter, Brady, Richard, and Matthew laughed like old friends while Christine, Monica, Abigail, and Sarah listened.

Dinner brought a flurry of activity as parents seated children in the living room and settled around the table. Jennifer found herself wedged between Evan and her father, and she tried not to glare when Sarah squeezed between Evan and Abigail. Abby blinked at the older woman and narrowed her eyes, looking a lot like her older brother in that moment. And Jennifer smiled. Someone else had seen what was happening.

After dinner, the guys cleared out of the kitchen while the women straightened things and loaded the dishwasher. The kids put a Disney movie on the TV, and the parents chatted around them. With the massive dinner making her feel as if she needed to be rolled back through the gate to Atlantis, Jennifer headed for the living room content that the kitchen would survive another day. One seat remained open on the couch, right next to Evan, and she smiled. Maybe she'd get to sit next to him, hold his hand, and watch a silly movie while everyone talked about the Black Friday sales in the area. She grabbed her glass of iced tea and took two steps.

Sarah sailed around her and plopped into the spot next to Evan. He straightened and gave Jennifer a slightly irritated look. She just shrugged, not really knowing what to do but completely unhappy with the direction this day had gone. She wanted to say Sarah was harmless, and she believed that. The woman instigated things, and she didn't want to argue with Evan. She would, however, argue with Sarah if it meant getting her to back off of Evan. Harmless did not include making a move on another woman's man.

Sarah smiled at everyone. "What's this I hear about shopping tomorrow?"

"Ah. . . ." Evan blinked. "I was saying I wanted to take Jennifer shopping."

"Ooh, sounds like fun." She looped her arm through his. "Where, exactly, are we going?"

Jennifer blinked and didn't try to hid the glare as Matthew and Brady started throwing out options with game consoles and technology. Christine and Monica jumped into the mix, and the conversation took off with Sarah organizing everyone else's routes and plans. She even included Jennifer and Evan in the mix.

Unable to take another moment, Jennifer set her tea on the kitchen table, found her jacket, and walked out the front door, fighting tears the entire time.

oOo

Evan watched the emotions cross Jennifer's face when Sarah started ordering everyone's plans for the next day. He'd tried to ignore the woman, wanting Jennifer around. But Sarah seemed intent on isolating him and pushing her niece away. Well, it wasn't going to happen any longer. Extricating himself from Sarah, he stood and, ignoring the questions from Abigail and Sarah, walked out the front door without his coat. Jennifer wasn't on the front porch, and he spotted her blond hair as she power-walked down the street.

Jogging to catch up, Evan took her elbow and stopped her. "Hey."

She pulled away from him. "What?" The cold tone of her voice made him blink.

"Ah. . .just thought we could take that walk now."

She snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"Sorry?" Now that he'd managed to get her to stop walking, he started letting some of his own frustration out. "What are you talking about?

Jennifer whirled faster than he'd thought possible. She glared at him. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm talking about my aunt trying to steal my boyfriend from me. Or maybe I'm talking about my boyfriend not putting a stop to it. Maybe I'm just angry at everyone for interrupting what was a wonderful vacation with their drama and issues and. . .and. . . ."

He stared at her. "You want me to put a stop to what? You're the one who told me Sarah was harmless."

"Well, obviously she's not." She chuckled, but it had a maniacal edge to it. "Why wouldn't I walk out of the house? I mean, it's not like anything really bad happened. I just have to hear my own aunt call _my_ boyfriend 'Babe,' 'Darling,' and 'Sweetie.' I just have to watch her make a move on you, cuddle up next to you during a movie, and in general ignore the fact that _we_ have a relationship. What happened to the man who wanted forever, no questions asked?"

Evan blinked again. He had tried to ignore Sarah because Jennifer thought her harmless. But she'd obviously done something to Jennifer that he didn't know about. Or, maybe. . . . In an instant, he understood the problem. His anger melted away, and he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. Jennifer stood there, stiff and unmoved by his actions. He let out a breath. "I do want forever, no questions asked." He lifted his now-freezing hands and let her hair fall through his fingers as he forced her to look at him. "This really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." She blinked, and he realized she fought with her tears. "Evan, I know I'm a grown woman, but I've _never_ had what we have. And I don't want her to ruin that. I wanted to go shopping with just you. And Dad, if he really wanted to come. But having Sarah there would. . . ." She shook her head. "I can't handle that."

"So tell her."

"Oh, I. . .I'm not. . .I mean. . . ." Just like that, she returned to the uncertain CMO he'd originally thought her to be. "I can't just tell my aunt to butt out."

"Why not? She's interrupting something very special, and the shopping trip is going to be our last hurrah for this vacation." He shrugged. "I'll back you up."

"Really?"

"Yep."

She stepped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Evan smiled as she let out a deep breath. He'd never thought of her as insecure. . .not in the last few days. Jennifer had settled into their relationship with ease, and he loved how she accepted his silences without a question. It had never occurred to him that she might be feeling crowded by her own family. Their relationship, no matter how established he liked to think, was only eight days old. And he had allowed another woman to pressure that before Jennifer had fully acclimated to the commitment, to the worry, to the jealousy. Now, as the tension drained out of her shoulders, he found the argument somewhat endearing. He chuckled.

She lifted her head. "What?"

"Nothing." He glanced around. "But, um, can we go back inside? I'm a little cold."

She blinked at him again and finally noticed he wore only his favorite blue button-down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be." He tapped her nose with an index finger.

She squealed and withdrew. "Your hands are cold!"

"I warned you." He steered her back to the house, stopping long enough to kiss her soundly before escorting her inside.

As the warmth flowed over him, Evan watched faces turn in their direction. Matthew looked from him to Jennifer's flushed face and let a slight grin escape. Between the two cousins, Matthew was the most observant. He likely knew that Jennifer and Evan had argued and then "made up."

Sarah ignored their clasped hands. "So, where are we going tomorrow?"

Jennifer let out a deep breath and tightened her grip on Evan's hand. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. Evan and _I _are going shopping. Somewhere else. Alone."

Sarah stared, and her jaw flapped open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Jennifer said. Evan grinned at the steel in her voice. Then, she let go of his hand and stepped closer to her aunt. "And, for the record, _you're_ not dating Evan. _I_ am. And _I _don't appreciate another woman inserting herself into our relationship and telling me when I can and can't spend time with him. It stops. Now."

Silence descended on the room, and Evan waited for the eruption. His experience with family tension usually ended with one or more people storming out of the house and slamming doors.

Richard pushed himself out of the one recliner in the room and moved to his daughter's side. "You have been rather pushy, Sarah. Especially where Evan's concerned."

Sarah stammered for a moment. "I-I-You. . . . You actually thought I was trying to _steal_ him from you?" She laughed, sounding very surprised. "I was just having a bit of fun."

Matthew leaned forward. "No, Mom. You weren't. You saw an opportunity to torment your niece, and you took it. Like always. Only, this time, you picked the wrong person. Jennifer's all grown up. She's not a kid you can scare anymore. And the stakes are a lot higher."

"I see." Sarah stood and gathered her purse and jacket. "Well. . . .I. . .um. . . ." She passed by Jennifer, Evan, and Richard, not even stopping as she whispered, "Good job. It's about time."

Jennifer blinked. All of this was to get a rise out of her?

As the door closed behind her, Abigail stirred. "Shouldn't we. . .ah. . . . ?"

Matthew settled back into his seat. "Nah. Mom will be fine. She just likes to make a scene."

Evan felt the tension drain from Jennifer as she let go of his hand and shed her coat. Conversation slowly picked back up, this time revolving around family plans for the next evening. He settled back on the couch, between Jennifer and Abigail, and used one hand to absently rub Jennifer's shoulders. She leaned into him, and he realized their fantasy vacation would end the next day. Not entirely ready for that, he kept her close while the families said goodnight and either headed to their hotel or upstairs to their respective rooms.

With just the two of them left in front of the dying fire, Evan added another log and built up the flames. Then, he sat back down beside her and pulled her close again. "Better?"

"Yeah." She shook her head against his shoulder. "Sorry."

"Why?" He glanced down at her. "I couldn't have been more proud."

"Really?" She looked up and stared at him.

"Yep."

She didn't say anything but simply relaxed onto his shoulder. Evan sat with his head leaned against hers until he felt her drifting on him. He nudged her awake. "Hey, remember last time?"

Her face turned red, and she glanced at the ceiling. "Too bad they're up there."

He let out a surprised laugh. "Ah. . .we're headed home tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

"Okay." After a moment, he shifted to move to the other couch, letting her lie down. "But I need my beauty rest."

Jennifer snorted. "Isn't that my line?"

"You don't need beauty rest." He smiled as he smoothed her hair from her face. "You're more beautiful than anyone or anything already."

She gave him a sleepy smile. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Evan found the blankets they used and tucked hers around her. Then, he rolled into his own blanket and watched her sleep by the light of the fire. While not the Thanksgiving Day he'd originally imagined while back on Midway, this one had turned out to be the best he'd ever known. He drifted to sleep already thinking about the next day.

~TBC


	17. Day 17

With Thanksgiving less than twenty-four hours in the past, the malls had completely switched from fall themes to Christmas themes. Jennifer knew the decorations had been going up for a while, but the biggest shopping day of the year warranted pulling out all the stops. Most of her family had chosen to drive to the Mall of America, but she and Evan had stopped in St. Paul for the day. Part of her regretted the scene last night, but she couldn't help smiling when Aunt Sarah arrived that morning. The older woman had simply greeted Evan and climbed into Matthew's car.

Evan came up behind Jennifer, wrapping one arm around her waist while offering the cup of hot cocoa to her with his other hand. She smiled at him and leaned back into his embrace as she wrapped her cold hands around the cup. She didn't need to be thinking about the argument last night. Evan clearly didn't hold it against her, and she was rather pleased with the result. They got their time together, with Abigail and Peter meeting them for lunch. Later that evening, after a family dinner at some restaurant in St. Paul, they would say goodbye and get on a plane bound for Colorado. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought, and Jennifer allowed Evan's warmth to distract her long enough to compose herself. In spite of the argument with Sarah, she still didn't want to say goodbye.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Evan murmured into her ear.

Jennifer frowned until she realized he was watching the sparkling Christmas trees. "Yeah." She smiled sadly. "It's one thing I'll miss about being at home."

"Mmm." For a moment, his simple agreement hung between them. Then, he looked at her. "Let's get one to take back with us."

"What?" She turned to face him, seeing the glint in his eye and the slightly mischievous grin on his face. "You want to take a Christmas tree back to. . . .?"

"Why not?" He held out his hands, allowing his grin to cover his face. "It's a military base, but Christmas is a world-wide holiday. I know there are some religions that don't celebrate, but I think everyone back home would really enjoy it simply for the break it gives from daily life."

She glanced up at the glittering decorations around her and grinned. Why not? A smile blossomed, and she imagined Atlantis's mess hall decked with a massive Christmas tree, lights, garland, and the obligatory mistletoe.

Evan clearly read her reaction and grabbed her hand. "Come on. There's a holiday store this way."

For the next hour, they laughed and spent a large amount of money on a ten-foot-tall, all white pre-lit Christmas tree for the mess hall. A tree skirt, ornaments, topper, strings of lights, and enough evergreen garland to make a wreath for every door in the city and still have some left over completed their purchase. At the last minute, Jennifer spotted some apple-cinnamon candles and added five of them to the bill. When Evan gave her a questioning look, she shrugged. "Gifts. For the girls."

"Ahh." He grinned at her. "Should I get one for Sheppard, Ronon, and McKay?"

She snickered. "Only if you want to deal with Ronon when he's upset. And McKay is devious. You'd pay for that one for months."

He pasted a mock expression of fear on his face. "You would have to remind me."

She laughed at that and turned to the cashier, who seemed a little hesitant at ringing up the candles. "That's all. Just the five candles."

After arranging for the massive order to be delivered to their vehicle in several hours, Evan tugged Jennifer from the store and laughed with her at the idea of catching various Atlantis personnel under the mistletoe. She couldn't stop laughing when he suggested pushing Sheppard and Teyla there, but the circumstances with Teyla's people missing sobered them. Somewhat.

Just before lunch, Evan motioned to a jewelry store. "I. . .ah. . .wanted to stop in here. Get a gift for my sister since I'll be gone for Christmas."

"Okay." Jennifer followed him inside and allowed him to start browsing the necklaces while she stopped at the bracelets. She never wore much jewelry, but she spotted several pieces she wouldn't mind owning. After all, every girl wanted to feel special. Sneaking a look at Evan, she briefly considered buying something for herself. Then she thought about the dress she'd bought in Las Vegas and realized she needed to leave some of her money in savings.

After asking the cashier to wrap a couple of gifts for him, Evan slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Jennifer smiled at his nearness and checked her watch. "It's lunch time."

"I know." He sighed. "I need to talk to Abby, but I don't want to head home."

She met his eyes. "Neither do I."

Glad they were in agreement, Jennifer watched him accept the bag with two wrapped gifts in it. He pulled her out of the store, and she recognized the mask that descended over his face. She leaned close. "Don't."

"What?" He frowned.

"Don't hide behind Major Lorne." She shrugged. "Just be Evan with Abigail, and she'll see things in a whole new light."

He stared at her. "You're right."

"I know I'm right."

"You're cheeky, too." He kissed her before she could say another word. Jennifer leaned into the kiss, not caring how many people flowed around him.

A cleared throat interrupted their moment. Evan pulled away and stared over her shoulder. Jennifer turned to find Abigail, Peter, and their two boys grinning at them. She flushed.

Abigail gave her a hug. "Do you realize how momentous this day is?"

Jennifer frowned slightly. "No."

"My brother, the Air Force major, was nearly making out with his girlfriend in a public place." Abigail grinned at her. "That's a big change!"

Jennifer laughed and knelt to greet Marcus and his brother, Scott. When she straightened, Peter nodded toward the pizza place. "Care to join me with getting these two some lunch?"

Jennifer glanced at Evan and Abigail, who stood awkwardly next to each other. "Great idea." She gave Evan a long look, and he nodded, clearly understanding her unspoken message. As she walked away, she allowed Marcus and Scott to each take a hand and tell her what kind of pizza they liked. She spent the next few hours helping Peter wipe pizza smears and spoiling Evan's nephews with large lollipops from the mall's candy store.

oOo

Evan stood next to Abigail as Jennifer and Peter led the boys away. He smiled as both boys slipped their hands in hers. Jennifer naturally appealed to the boys, and he liked the idea of her surrounded by children of her own. Then, he blinked. _Wow!_ he thought. _That was sudden._

"She really got under your skin, didn't she?" Abigail asked softly.

"Ah. . . ." Evan tried to answer his sister while still imagining Jennifer holding _his_ son. "Yeah. Yeah, she did."

Abigail laughed. "I'd say she got under your skin and went directly to your heart." She looped her arm through his. "Come on. You're taking me to lunch."

"I am?"

"Wow, I'm going to have to thank Jennifer! Somehow, she turned you into a clueless idiot when other women are around!"

He gave her a wry look. "I'd thank you to keep that to yourself."

"Why?" She shrugged. "It's such wonderful blackmail material."

Evan led his sister to one of the nicer restaurants in the mall, content that their conversation would resolve a few things. After being seated and ordering their meals, he propped his forearms on the table. "Abby, we need to talk."

"I know." She looked at him with a reserved expression. "I was wrong."

"No. You weren't. Not totally." He fought the urge to revert to his normal way of dealing with difficult situations. "I was wrong, too. I could have emailed. Called. Found a way to get some sort of news to you. Just hearing nothing from me for years wasn't the right way to treat you. I'm sorry."

She seemed totally flummoxed at that one. "You're. . .apologizing for _my_ bad behavior?"

Evan snorted. "No. But I'm apologizing for my lack of communication."

She nodded and paused as their food was delivered. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "You know what Peter told me?" She sniffled. "That I was childish. We had a massive argument about it. Then, he just hugged me and told me he loved me anyway."

"Good man," Evan said as he picked up his fork.

"Yes, he is." Abigail still had the honeymoon sparkle in her eyes. "Evan, he's just. . . .like your Jennifer. I'm just glad I got to meet her while you're here."

He reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm still your brother, Abby."

"I know." She smiled. "For along time, I was really upset at what that. . .monster did to me. My ex, I mean. I kinda took it out on all men, you especially. When I didn't hear from you for so long, I figured you didn't care."

"Nothing could be further from the truth." He squeezed her hand. "I got wrapped up in work."

"I know that _now_." She shrugged. "Peter showed up, and he didn't care how I treated him. He saw something in me, you know. And, when you emailed me from wherever you did a few days ago, he hit the ceiling when he found out that I'd turned you away. I thought he'd be upset about canceling our Disney trip. My ex would have been. But he wasn't. He was upset about me turning you away."

"Abby, it worked out for the best, I think."

She gave him a watery smile. "You found your Jennifer."

"She was under my nose all along, but I discovered who she really was." He let go of her hand and settled back in his chair. "Now, tell me about how you and Peter met."

"Only if you'll tell me how you and Jennifer met."

"That's easy. She did my annual physical last year."

Abigail choked on her tea. "I didn't want _that_ much information! I meant, how you met romantically."

"Oh." He grinned at the flush on her face and offered her a napkin to wipe her eyes. "That's easy, too."

"If you tell me she did your annual physical and you. . .um. . .were. . .interested, well, I'll find a way to pay you back!"

"Nothing like that." Evan let his mind travel a few days into the past, to when he first saw Jennifer standing on that pier. "She found me at La Jolla. I'll never forget seeing her wave at me, the wind in her hair. She was so worried that I thought she was trying to seduce me. Then, the next day, we went to the Safari Park there in San Diego. Used to be the Wildlife Park. Anyway, it just came natural to keep her close. I think that's when she got under my skin. By the time we got to Vegas two days later, she'd gone a lot deeper than that."

Abigail shook her head. "I knew you'd fall hard when you finally fell, but I never dreamed it would be this hard. I think Jennifer's going to fit right in with this family."

"She does, doesn't she?"

They went on to talk about Peter and his influence on Marcus and Scott. As they ate dessert, Evan gave Abigail her Christmas gift, loving the way her eyes lit up at the necklace bearing charms of each of the family birthstones. And a gift card for one for Peter, since he didn't know the man that well.

They walked back to the food court and found Peter and Jennifer chatting while the boys played in an area set aside for children. Just before joining them, Evan pulled a keyring from his pocket. "I want you to have these. They're the keys for the San Francisco house."

"Evan, I can't." Abigail stared at him. "I really didn't mean what I said."

"I know." He smiled at her. "But you're going to be there before I will. Use it whenever you need. And Mom's artwork is there, too."

She hugged him suddenly. "You're the best brother in the world. You know that, right?"

Later that evening, he watched Jennifer hug her father tightly and try not to cry. He'd spent enough time with her to know that she hated ending their vacation. For that matter, he didn't want it to end. He'd experienced something so different from anything he'd ever known. Life with Jennifer would be trying at times, but he felt himself up to the challenge. He wanted to be there for her when Atlantis threw them a curve ball. He wanted her there for him when he came home tired and angry after a mission. He wanted to argue with her, cry with her, laugh with her, do everything with her at his side.

Richard jarred him from his thoughts when he offered a hand. "Evan." The man pulled him into a back-slapping hug. "When the time comes, you've got my blessing."

Evan blinked at him. "Sir?"

"Just treat her the same way you did while you were here, and you've got my full support no matter where you two go." Richard smiled, his eyes a little watery. "Take care of my baby girl."

"You have my word." Evan thought of the package he'd stowed in his carry-on, the one he hoped to sneak past her while going through airport security. He wasn't ready to propose, not yet. But he wanted everyone to know Jennifer was his.

He turned to find her blinking back her tears. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She gave her family one last wave, including Sarah. "I'm ready."

Sarah ran forward. "Jennifer?"

Evan tensed while Jennifer turned.

Sarah smiled. "You've got a treasure. Don't let him get away."

Jennifer hugged her aunt. "I know, Aunt Sarah. I don't plan to."

Hearing those words, Evan grinned even though he also struggled with his emotions. He was accustomed to these goodbyes, and he knew they came more often than not with a life in the military. But watching Jennifer go through one tugged at his heart. He wanted to make sure she had no reason to cry once these tears ended.

Finally, they turned toward the first level of security and left their families waving behind them. Jennifer laced her fingers through his and laid her head on his shoulder, her tears escaping for a moment. He simply wrapped his arm around her, not releasing her hand, until they reached the security checkpoint. By the time they reached their terminal, she had calmed, but she stayed sober. Finally, she spoke. "I have to go back to wearing a uniform tomorrow."

He chuckled quietly. "Me, too."

Jennifer nodded once and fell silent, still leaning her head on his shoulder. That night, as the plane carried them toward Colorado Springs, she slept against his shoulder as he stared out at the night. Atlantis might be ready for them to return, but he wasn't ready for this magical time to end. They had one more day on Midway, and he intended to make the most out of it.

~TBC


	18. Day 18

Jennifer stood in the hatch and stared at the narrow bunks and even tinier aisles. She pulled her suitcase into the room, letting Evan in behind her. Without warning, the memories of their last day here came to the surface, and she smiled. So many wonderful things had happened, and it had all started with a laughter-filled twenty-four hours on the Midway Space Station.

Evan slipped into the room, letting his hand rest briefly but possessively on her waist as he passed. Jennifer tugged at the sleeve of her Atlantis uniform and sighed. No more plush sweaters, nice boots, form-fitting jeans, sheepskin-lined jackets, or smoky lavender dresses. It was back to sneakers, gray pants, and yellow stripes on her sleeves. She tried not to let it affect her so terribly, but she failed.

"Hey." Evan's voice, stirring the hair around her ear, startled her from her thoughts. "Which bunk you want?"

She looked at him, amazed that she could meet his eyes and not blush. "Yours," she said.

He chuckled, but the grin that crossed his face told her that she had managed to do more than merely amuse him. "Well, while _I_ like the idea, I'm not too sure Kavanaugh and the rest of them will." He ran a hand down her arm. "Let's leave that step for when we're back on Atlantis and comfortable with others knowing about us."

Jennifer agreed with a nod and finally moved toward the same bunk where she'd laughed until she cried the first time she'd ever spent more than ten minutes with Major Lorne. The last seventeen days had made such a drastic difference in him. In both of them, really. They had traveled, seen more of the US than she'd ever dreamed of, and had shared some pretty magical moments. When they returned to the SGC loaded with Christmas decorations for Atlantis, Landry simply glanced between the two and authorized the shipment.

Now, however, Jennifer stretched out on her back and closed her eyes, reliving those seventeen days when her life turned upside down because of the man beside her. She heard Evan settling onto his bunk and smiled. She could listen to those noises all her life. That sigh of relief when he sat down after standing for a long time, the slight rustle of his palm against day-old stubble, the way he let out a deep breath when he fell asleep, and the sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear. All these things had tuned her to his needs and wants, leaving her helpless to think of any other man. The idea that she'd almost kissed Ronon, with Evan so close by, now made her want to laugh. As big, bad, gorgeous, and sexy as Ronon could be, Evan surpassed him. Several women on Atlantis would disagree, but Jennifer didn't care.

"So," Evan began, "how was your vacation?"

Jennifer opened her eyes and glanced over at him. He was laying on his bunk, legs crossed at the ankles, hands behind his head. She grinned and closed her eyes again. "Good. Did some traveling. Met a guy."

"Really?" He sounded for all the world like they weren't anything but coworkers.

"Yep."

"You happy?"

"Supremely."

"Good."

She decided to turn the tables on him. "What about you? How was your vacation?"

"Amazing." His voice changed, becoming warmer and less formal. "Also traveled a bit. Did some painting. Met a girl."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"You happy?"

"More than happy."

Jennifer listened as the covers rustled as he moved around. "You said you did some traveling? Where did you go?"

"Ah. . .White Sands, Grand Canyon, Phoenix, La Jolla." He chuckled. "That's where I met her. On the beach. The first time I saw her, she was standing on the pier, with the wind in her hair, and her brown eyes lit up like I had given her the best Christmas gift ever."

Tired of the game, she opened her eyes again and peeked at him. He sat there, staring at her with a silly smile on his face. "I was really afraid you'd think I was intruding."

"You weren't." He shrugged. "It took me a few days to realize that we had something between us, but you didn't intrude."

"Yeah?" She sat up and settled with her knees nearly touching his. "When was that?"

"San Francisco." He braced his elbows on his knees, bringing him well within her personal space. "When you propped your chin on my shoulder, I nearly kissed you right then."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was in denial." He met her eyes. "It took seeing your smile on that trolley to really impact me. And then that dress. . . ."

Jennifer laughed. "I'm glad, because I spent enough on that dress to pay for Christmas for the entire city of Atlantis."

"The results were worth it. I think I honestly forgot how to breathe for a few moments." He stood, careful not to bump heads with her, and walked over to his duffel bag. "I got this for you yesterday, and I was thinking about saving it for Christmas. But. . .ah. . .I'd like for you to have it now."

She blinked at the expertly wrapped box he gave her, clearly recognizing it from the jewelry store. It was too big to be that all-important ring, and she wondered just what he'd done. "Evan, I didn't. . . ."

"Yes, you did." He pushed the box into her hands and wrapped his arms around her. "When you showed up on that beach, you did more than any simple gift could do. You rescued me. Showed me what might possibly be hidden under that calm exterior you put up. And you gave me my sister back. I can't thank you enough for that."

Jennifer wiped away the tears that came to her eyes and smiled at him. "I didn't do that. You did."

He kissed her and nodded to the box in her hands. "Open it." He raised an eyebrow. "That's an order."

She grinned at his silliness. "You know, I _am_ CMO. I don't have to."

"But you want to."

She gave up arguing for the sake of arguing and opened the gift. Inside the box, nestled in black velvet, a silver necklace, stud earrings, and bracelet glittered at her. Each link of the bracelet was formed by a heart within a heart, ending with a diamond in the middle. The necklace had a matching pendant on it, and the earrings were the same pattern. Jennifer let out a deep breath. "They're beautiful."

"They're sterling silver in case you have any skin allergies. And for the infirmary." Evan reached for the necklace and draped it around her neck, moving her hair as he did so. "And they're how I see us."

She smiled at the brush of his fingers across the back of her neck. He reached for the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist. She closed the box, intending to put the earrings on later. For now, she wanted to enjoy these last few moments with Evan. He took the box from her hands, laid it on the top bunk, and kissed her soundly. Jennifer momentarily lost the ability to think, and he laughed when she said so. "Good," he whispered. "I'm not the only one."

"Nope," she murmured.

"There is one question I have, though."

"Oh?"

"That moment when you realized we could share something like this. . .when was that?"

She flushed, no longer afraid to let him see her embarrassment. "Hate to break it to you, but there was never a moment. I was part of the Major Lorne Fan Club from the first day I set foot on Atlantis."

He blinked. "Fan club?"

"Tell me you honestly haven't noticed the women mooning for you all this time."

He seemed stunned. "There are women _mooning_ over me?"

She laughed. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"Not about you."

"For the record," she said, pulling back when he tried to kiss her, "I _don't_ share."

His grin spread across his face. "Good. 'Cause neither do I."

For the next several hours, they stayed in each others arms, sharing their favorite moments of the vacation and in general talking about everything and nothing all at once. Sometime late that night, they fell asleep. The next afternoon, as they walked through Midway hand-in-hand, Jennifer glanced at the supplies already going through the gate ahead of them.

"Think Colonel Carter will let us have Christmas?"

"She'd better." Evan sounded afraid his brilliant idea wouldn't work. "It's a morale thing. Even so far from home, celebrating a familiar holiday can lift spirits."

She nodded once. "I agree." Then, she grinned. "Think she'll let us have a Christmas party?"

He stopped and eyed her. "Party? As in dance? Food? Gifts?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "Where's the fun in having a Christmas tree and all the decorations if there's no party to celebrate it?"

"You have a point." He considered her profile as she watched the last of the supplies go through the gate. "I'll ask her about a party. But only if you promise to wear that dress you got in Vegas."

Jennifer smiled at the memory of his initial reaction and realized she wanted to see something equally as breathtaking. "Only if you'll wear your dress blues."

"Class A's, huh?" He nodded. "I can do that."

She grinned, already anticipating that moment. Any time Evan wore blue, his eyes seemed to pop out of his face. Granted, they overwhelmed her on regular basis, but blue seemed to really brighten them. As they walked up the ramp toward the gate, she saw the mask of Major Lorne descend again and knew she needed to say something before they completely ended this vacation. She tugged on his hand. "Evan, wait."

He turned and let her hand go. "What? We're going home." He seemed particularly thrilled with that idea.

"I know that, but. . . ." She hesitated, and it was all he needed to head back toward the gate. She knew that if she didn't get these words out before they returned to Atlantis and he reverted back to Major Lorne, she'd never say them. "But. . .wait! Evan. . . Just. . . .I love you! Evan!"

She glared as he walked through the gate ahead of her, already light-years away as she stood with her arms at her side. "Evan Lorne, you are the single most stubborn man I have ever met!" She stepped forward and walked through the gate, muttering, "I had to chase you all the way across the country, and now I'm chasing you to another galaxy! Just wait until-!"

Her words were cut off with a squeak when Evan met her on the other side of the gate. He grabbed her suitcase, set it aside, and pulled her into his arms for another mind-numbing kiss. Jennifer leaned against him, not hearing the chatter around her or the cheers beginning to echo through the gate room of Atlantis. Her knees gave slightly, and Evan's strong arms held her up. Finally, he pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "I love you, too, Jennifer Keller. You'll never have to worry about chasing me down again."

oOo

Sheppard turned from the pile of supplies that included a Christmas tree and tons of decorations as his second-in-command walked through the gate. Lorne glanced around, nodding to him as the major clearly assessed the area. The pallets of supplies, a very regular occurrence with the intergalactic gate bridge, crowded the room. Marines and scientists alike hovered, each one eager to get their new equipment or mail from home. Sheppard frowned at the rather intent expression on Lorne's face. That must have been a horrible vacation.

Then, Keller came through the gate. "I had to chase you all the way across the country, and now I'm chasing you to another galaxy! Just wait until-!" Her angry words were cut off when Lorne grabbed her arm, tugged her suitcase from her hand, and threaded his fingers through her hair as he thoroughly kissed her.

For the first time since their arrival on Atlantis, the control room and gate room went utterly silent. Sheppard's jaw dropped as he saw Keller's knees buckle, and he shook his head. That must have been _some_ vacation!

As the kiss drew on, Marines, scientists, and even Carter started cheering the two. Just when Sheppard would have stopped them, Lorne pulled back and whispered something to Keller that made her smile from ear to ear.

Sheppard walked forward, assessing the situation. Both of them wore their base uniform, but Keller had added some interesting, albeit tasteful, jewelry. Probably a gift from an apparently ecstatic Lorne. And Sheppard's second-in-command actually grinned at the congratulations and cheers sounding from the control room.

"Doc?" Sheppard stopped a few feet from them. "Major?"

Lorne drew himself up to his full height, but he kept one arm around Keller's waist as she flushed. He grinned at her before turning to face Sheppard. "Sir."

Sheppard eyed the two of them, already foreseeing a series of hilarious missteps around Atlantis as the city's population learned of this surprising development. "That must have been one amazing vacation."

Lorne glanced at Keller and drew her closer to his side. "Yes, Sir!"

oOo

**Author's Note:** I want to say think you to all of you who have stayed with me for this journey. I usually refer to my stories as journeys or rides, and this one was very much a journey for the characters! :) I appreciate all the feedback and comments along the way, not to mention the Pms asking me about the story. I don't know if I'll include any of their life on Atlantis, as this was simply a vacation story. I might, after the first of the year, write another fluffy piece about them getting ready for a wedding. I just don't know. But, thank you to everyone! It really made Thanksgiving a fun holiday to celebrate! ~lg


	19. Christmas Day

Day 46 (Christmas Day). . . .

Evan couldn't believe it had finally arrived. When he'd first hatched this plan, the intergalactic gate bridge had still been functioning. He thanked God that he'd been able to get his plans in motion before the bridge had been destroyed.

Arriving back on Atlantis the way he had had created some interesting conversations. While he'd been happy with the results of his vacation, both Carter and Sheppard had a few things to say. Neither of them had issues with the military's fraternization regulations, but Lorne was the second-in-command of Atlantis. By default, Jennifer was under his command. Her reports went directly to him. With a little reorganization, the conflict resolved itself, leaving Jennifer and Evan to explore what they had.

It hadn't taken Evan long to know where he wanted this relationship to end. He'd told her in Denver that he wanted "forever, no questions asked." Now, on Christmas Day, he would find out if he could have forever, with no questions asked.

After returning to Atlantis overloaded with Christmas supplies, Carter had put Evan and Jennifer in charge of the city's holiday celebrations. There had been caroling, decorating, and a base-wide Secret Santa gift exchange. Evan had drawn McKay's name for the gift exchange, and he'd managed to come up with something he thought the physicist would enjoy. However, before that happened, he had one other gift to give.

Tonight, as he donned his dress blues, Evan stared in the mirror and tried to order the words in his mind. Jennifer had a way of leaving him speechless. Even knowing what she'd promised to wear, she still had a good chance of turning him into a bumbling idiot. His sister had called him on it, once, and he'd agreed with her. In fact, Abigail had sent some advice through the gate along with his planned gift to Jennifer. _Take it easy, have fun, and do it right!_ He shook his head. He always did everything right. Maybe that was his biggest flaw. Maybe he needed to mess things up occasionally.

No, he couldn't mess up tonight. He picked up the small box and tucked it into his pocket. Tonight needed to be perfect. After all the trouble he'd gone through to make sure this was in place, not to mention how relieved he'd been that Midway hadn't been destroyed until he got his Christmas gift for Jennifer, he needed perfection.

Taking a deep breath, Evan eyed his reflection. He looked good. Every hair was in place, and his appearance did the uniform proud. He nodded and left his quarters, heading for Jennifer's room and, hopefully, the rest of his life.

oOo

Jennifer stood in front of her mirror, doing much the same thing Evan had a moment ago. She turned this way and that, making sure that her dress covered the tan lines that frequent sunbathing had provided. After her day on the beach, she'd tried to find a couple times each week when she simply absorbed the healing rays of New Lantea's sun. Evan sometimes joined her, painting while she read. Other times, he just lay next to her, holding her hand and chatting about life in Pegasus.

Jennifer finished her outfit with the jewelry set he'd bought her just after Thanksgiving. She wore the necklace every day, but she saved the earrings and bracelet for special occasions. The city-wide Christmas party, complete with a Secret Santa gift exchange, warranted the special occasion.

The last couple of months had been difficult. Shortly after their arrival back on Atlantis, news came that Sheppard's father had passed away. Ronon accompanied the colonel to Earth, leaving Evan in charge of the city's operations. She had struggled to acclimate to such a closed society. _Everyone _knew about her relationship with the major, and they all had the best of intentions. Several times, they'd had to tell various personnel to back off and let them enjoy their time together. After dealing with Aunt Sarah, she found that task quite easy. And, of course, the inevitable questions arose. Only Teyla, Carter, Marie, and Cadman knew the full story of what had happened while they'd been back on Earth.

Tonight wasn't for worries, however. Jennifer added the final touches to her appearance and settled in to wait for Evan. If he'd done anything, he'd proven that her trust in him wasn't misplaced. After her ordeal in the Genii mine, he'd taken McKay for drinks as a thank you for saving Jennifer's life. Then, when Atlantis lost touch with Midway while Sheppard had been on board the station, Evan had coped admirably well. Now that all the craziness had hopefully settled, Jennifer intended to enjoy this evening with him at her side.

An entry request sounded at her door, and she waved her hand across the crystals, staring as she did so. Evan overwhelmed her on a regular basis, but he left her thoroughly flabbergasted tonight. His eyes glowed, and a tense smile covered his face. "Hey."

Jennifer blinked. "Hi." She grinned. "You look. . . Wow!"

"Ah. . .I could say the same about you." Just like that, they settled back into the easy familiarity they'd shared since Las Vegas. Jennifer looped her arm through his, choosing to leave the matching wrap for her dress back in her quarters. Evan didn't seem to mind, and his eyes often strayed in her direction as they walked.

The mess hall had been transformed under Jennifer's direction. She'd managed to rig up strings of lights around the hall in such a way that the city's normal lighting could be turned off for the night. Wreaths with twinkle lights adorned the tables with food and punch, and red and white drapes covered the folding chairs. The Christmas tree they had bought while back on Earth now represented the hopes and memories of every Atlantis member as others had added to it.

Jennifer snickered and pointed. "I think there's more ornaments on the tree than lights."

"I agree." Evan looked around, clearly pleased with their handiwork. "We do good work."

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, we do."

They stayed together, mingling as they chatted with various personnel. Carter looked happy to have a time when the city merely celebrated. Jennifer chatted with the colonel, happy to let Evan and Sheppard joke about Christmases past. When the time for the gift exchange came, Jennifer took a seat next to the tree, ready to pass out gifts along with Evan. It had been their idea, and Carter insisted that they organize everything.

Rather than grabbing the first gift under the tree, Evan stood awkwardly in front of it. Jennifer scowled, not accustomed to seeing him so nervous. What was this about?

He cleared his throat. "I know this is a Secret Santa gift exchange, and I've got my own gift under there for someone. But. . .ah. . .well, I wanted. . . .That is. . . ."

McKay rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out, Major!" Light laughter greeted his order.

Evan nodded. "Right." He turned to face Jennifer and dropped to one knee, pulling a small black box from his pocket as he did so. "I. . .ah. . .had all of this planned out, and every speech just won't come to mind right now. So I'll settle for this." He opened the box, revealing a sparkling gold ring with a large diamond sitting in the middle of two hearts. "Will you marry me?"

Jennifer blinked, her gaze going from the ring to his face and back. Chatter in the mess hall quieted as everyone waited for her response. She drew in a deep breath, her mind already whirling from the simple, direct proposal. "Yes!" It came out in a whisper, and she cleared her throat. "Yes, I will."

Evan let out a deep sigh of relief as he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. His smile blossomed, and cheers echoed around the room. Somewhere in the middle of it, someone— probably Sheppard— started a chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Before long, the mess hall echoed the chant.

Evan laughed. "Looks like I don't even need mistletoe!"

"You never needed mistletoe." Jennifer allowed him to take her in his arms and kiss her thoroughly in front of the entire city of Atlantis. She returned the kiss with all of her heart, already looking forward to a lifetime of loving and being loved by this man.

In the coming days, they would face the disappearance of Teyla and Sheppard, the return of Carson, and the reemergence of Michael. Jennifer struggled when Evan was buried under the rubble of Michael's lab, not to mention when she nearly transformed into a hive ship. Through it all, she held on to one thing: Evan's love for her. And she knew that, no matter where they went, they'd always have someone to come home to. She had her answer. Yes, it was possible to fall in love in only eighteen days. She'd proved it. And she looked forward to proving that love every day for the rest of her life.

oOo

Day 411 (One Year Later). . . .

Dr. Jennifer Lorne looped her arm through Evan's as they strolled along the side of the road. This tiny village in southern New Mexico wasn't much to see by day. But, on Christmas night, it transformed into a place of beauty. She leaned into him, enjoying her husband's warmth as they walked.

Smiling as Evan guided her past others on the darkened roadside, she thought that she'd never seen anything quite so special as the traditional luminarias. They lined the highway, their flickering candlelight dim in the darkness of night. The church, a historical monument of white stucco with a stone archway, also bore the luminarias along its Spanish-style eaves and sidewalks. Who knew that a small paper sack, filled with just enough sand to cradle a candle inside, could be so enchanting?

Beside her, Evan let out a sigh. "I want to paint this."

Jennifer smiled. "I know."

He continued studying the scene in front of him, clearly in an effort to imprint it on his mind so that he could start a sketch when they returned to their hotel room. Jennifer didn't mind, not when his last visit to southern New Mexico had been so bitter. This time, they were on their honeymoon, revisiting the places that had drawn them to this point in their lives. Though only twenty-four hours into their marriage, they understood each other better than most. She supposed it came from the last year that Atlantis had spent in Pegasus. Now, with the city just off the coast of California, they hoped life would slow down a bit. Neither of them wanted to leave Atlantis, but they had not discussed the possibility of returning to Pegasus.

Jennifer pulled her mind from the questions of the future. For now, she had plans that encompassed the next eighteen days. The Grand Canyon, where Evan would continue the art lessons he'd begun back in Pegasus. La Jolla Cove, where they planned to stand on the pier and watch the tide come in, followed by wading in the surf and dinner at the same steakhouse. San Francisco, where Abigail had offered part of his mother's artwork for their new home. And, of course, Las Vegas, where they'd shared their first kiss. Somehow, Evan had managed to book the same room at the Bellagio where she'd stayed when they had visited just over a year ago. This time, when she went to the spa, he'd go with her. And she planned to accompany him on his painting trip to the Bellagio Fountains. Their last stop would not be in Chippewa Falls this year. They'd already seen the little town when they got married in the church where her parents married. No, they'd spend the last three days of their honeymoon in Las Vegas, simply enjoying each other and making plans for their life together.

Finally, Evan turned from the luminaria display and smiled at her. "You ready?"

Jennifer stared at him, smiling as his eyes burned into hers. Even after all this time, they overwhelmed her. She figured they probably always would. "Yes."

He remained quiet as they returned to the hotel room. Once inside, he took her coat and hung it in the closet. Coming up close behind her, he asked, "Which bunk do you want?"

She smiled, surprised that she didn't flush at the insinuation. The room only had one bed. "Yours," she answered, instantly transported back to when he asked her the same question while on the Midway Space Station.

He spun her around to face him. "Good call." Then, he kissed her. Jennifer melted into his embrace, knowing that she'd always be grateful for eighteen magical days when she chased him across the country. Late that night, Evan said as much, and she fell asleep with her head pillowed on her husband's shoulder, happier than she'd ever been.

~The End~


End file.
